Child of Light and Darkness
by Ladyvader
Summary: Scott and Jean Grow Closer But An Unexpected Turn of Events Threatens the Fate of the X-men and the Future of thier Relationship. JOTT, ROMY LORO. Enter: DARK PHOENIX! Can the X-men Save Thier Friend? Or Is Jean Lost Forever? Epilouge Up! {Completed!}
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hmmm…lemme think…oh right! (slaps forehead) I own _nothing!_ Duh! If I did I'd be resurrecting the too quickly forgotten 5th Season of Evo and creating the (Dark) Phoenix Saga with the actual show…instead of the next best thing…which is this story. Although (thankfully) my story's not to quickly forgotten. Which I thank you patient readers for.

Oh, BTW, this Disclaimer covers all 20 chaps (yes I said 20, I have them all written. All the way down to the kinda sappy epilogue) 'cause I am _not_ and I repeat _not_ writing a Disclaimer into the beginning of every chap…so yeah.

**Child of Light and Darkness**

**                                                             ~**

****

**Chapter One**

Lightning lit up the dark sky as rain poured down the wet streets of downtown Cairo, Egypt. The roads were left deserted, as the large clock tower chimed midnight. The only sign of life was a small rusty red bus sloshing through the puddles the rain had left on the two-way road. 

Besides the driver the only other passenger the bus carried was a man shrouded in a trenchcoat and hat. He occasionally tugged his hat down, casting a dark shadow over his face making it impossible for anyone to recognize him. He seemed to blend into the darkness around him, as if the darkness were his only escape from the reality bestowed upon him. 

The man stood up as the driver neared his stop. 

"You sure you want me to drop you off here?" the driver asked in rusty English as he surveyed the location.

The man said nothing. The driver watched as He dropped his coins in their proper location upon exiting the bus. 

The driver shrugged upon noticing the man put in an extra coin or two. 

"Alright buddy. Take care." The driver pulled back on the joystick and the doors clanked shut.

The man muttered something in Hebrew as he watched the bus drive away. He pulled his hat down over his face avoiding the drops of rain overhead. 

He looked around him making sure the driver had stopped at the correct directions. 

What lay around him was sandy ground and small brushes. He was on the outskirts of Egypt. There was nothing around him but muddy desert sand. He looked up into the sky causing the raindrops to drop unto his tattooed face. A small smile crept on his face as he noticed the hordes of mountain tops completing the scenery to the rainy starlight sky. 

He patted something in his inner coat pocket before trudging out unto the muddy sand heading for the mountains. 

He crossed over the mountains unto a small cliff hidden beneath. He pushed his back against the base of the mountain as he took small steps to ensure his safety as he crossed the bend. A few steps forward and the base became wider as many years of earthquakes had forced the mountain to split in many places. With his left hand he grasped the inner lining of the largest split in the mountain. He pulled himself into the hole as pieces of rock and dirt fell into the darkness beneath him. 

The cave was dark and unlit torches lined the walls. He took hold of one of the torches and stroked it against the wall. As he walked the torch cast shadows across the cave. The light swarms around him as he approached a dark figure hidden deep within the cavern. In unisom, he pushed back his hood and pulled a file from within his coat, before placing the torch on a post lining the wall. The man rubbed his bald tattooed head before handing the file over to the shadowed figure. 

"I have what you asked Master." 

"Good job Mesmero." The man answered flipping open the file. 

Mesmero watched as the man flipped the pages in the file looking them over. His metallic skin glinted off what little light the deep end of the cavern could offer. 

"Stunning child." The man said looking over the picture paper clipped to the file. 

"Ah yes she is very beautiful...Master." Mesmero said quietly. 

"She will suit us well...when the time comes."

"I must remind you master that her powers have not yet mutated to their full potential. She still, as we speak, has yet to... Mesmero hesitated ...transform." He finished for lack of a better word. 

"Indeed...but shortly that will all change...everything will change."

"Yes. But what are we to do as we wait for her...changes to take place?" 

"We wait. When the time is right it will present itself. Come Mesmero we still have things to prepare." 

The man dropped the file on the table in front of him before heading deeper into the cave. 

Mesmero took a last look at the open file sprawled across the table. He shivered slightly before turning and following the man.

Grey, Jean 

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.**

The 4x4 picture of Jean began to glisten, as visions of a woman surrounded by fire her eyes burning and her hair floating in the open solar system, played in the background. Planets dissipated around her one by one, and she laughed with evil joy. 

_"NO LONGER AM I THE WOMEN YOU ONCE KNEW, I AM PHOENIX!"_

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Destiny jerked her head up in fright at what she had just provisioned. She loosened the tight grip she held on her cane as the future vision came to her. She shuddered in fright. 

"Oh that poor child, that poor sweet child." 

Destiny murmured in sadness and fear as she rocked herself back and forth holding unto her cane as if it were her life-support.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey Jean, Kurt told me you'd be out here."

Jean Grey stood in the front yard of Xavier's Mansion, her home for the past 6 years.

Jean picked a red rose off the rose bush; she brought it up to her nose bringing in the familiar scent before replying. 

"He did, did he?"

Scott Summers inched closer to her, hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah...you're up early this morning." 

"Hmmm...really?" Jean asked picking a bouquet. "I don't think it's any earlier than usual."

Scott shrugged. "Well...yeah...but considering it's your birthday and all...I just thought you'd want to sleep in." 

Jean turned around a full bouquet in her hand. 

"You know me Scott...even on the best days to sleep in...I won't. Besides, I told everyone I didn't want anything extravagant...and I don't. I mean a little cake, ice cream, fun...I don't think I need anything huge since something so simple suits me fine."

"Yeah...I mean after that surprise party you all threw for me last month, If I were you I don't think I'd want something that big either. Although 19 is a milestone."

"That it is but it doesn't feel any different does it?" Jean asked sitting on a garden bench. 

"Just another year to get by...another year to survive." Scott answered sitting next to her. 

Scott looked straight ahead from the garden and his gaze fell on the institute's basketball court. 

"Hey Jean, how 'bout playing some one on one?" 

Jean set her bouquet down. "Sure it'll feel like old times...And like old times I'll win."

A mischievous smile crept on Jean's face. 

Scott smiled back, "Why Miss Grey, you sound so sure...but we shall see." 

Scott threw the ball to Jean once they had reached the court. "You're check." 

The game went on like all the games they had played many times before. The first game they played they had used their powers but after Scott punctuated the ball the rest of the games had been powerless. 

It was the fourth quarter, Jean was down 3 points and 30 seconds remained in the game. She knew she could have cheated and use her powers but she wouldn't. She could just shoot from the 3-point line and possibly miss. However, she didn't care if she won or lost. It was just fun playing a game of basketball with her best friend on her birthday. 

Scott came after her and Jean faked a left than sprung right getting behind the 3-point line. She bounced the ball as not to travel and concentrated. She was about to shoot it, when a sharp pang shot through her head, and voices, well more as if thoughts flooded her mind. She couldn't make out any thoughts; she was even hearing those of the passerby's. She threw the ball in the air as she massaged her temples trying to drown out the noise. The court shook slightly but they didn't notice

As the ball went threw the hoop with 10 seconds remaining. Jean drew her head up as she managed to drown out and block the voices. 

"You okay?" Scott asked in concern. 

"Yeah, it's just a minor headache I'll be fine." The ball bounced back down on the court. 

"Looks like a tie game." 

"Yeah, that was a nice shot by the way."

Jean smiled. "Thanks." 

"Next shot wins." Scott said passing her the ball. 

Jean caught the ball from him and stood behind the line in the middle of the court. It took one perfect shot to make it through the hoop. 

Scott grabbed the ball as it passed through the hoop. 

He stood at the exact place Jean had and shot. The ball bounced along the rim but shot out. 

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"You win." He murmured shooting Jean the ball. 

Jean smiled "Better luck next time Shades." 

She shot the ball back to him before leaving the court. 

Scott held the ball in both hands. "Yeah...next time." 

He shot the ball up in the air then watched as it fell through the hoop. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey Scott, Like have you seen Jean?" Kitty asked as Scott walked through the back door towards the kitchen. 

"Yeah she just came in. Why?"

Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Oh that's like to bad, I wanted her to try out this batter I'm making for her cake." 

Scott rose his eyebrow as he looked into the clumpy bowl of mix. 

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh like that's okay cuz you can try it!" Kitty handed him a spoon. 

Scott stared at it unsure, but in an effort not to disappoint Kitty he stuck the spoon in his mouth. 

Kitty waited patiently as Scott tasted the mix. 

"So...."

"Ah...it's good." Scott lied handing Kitty the spoon. 

Kitty stared at the spoon he handed her. "You sure?"

"Ah...how 'bout some milk?"

"Oh yeah I bet that'll make it creamier! Thanks Scott!" Kitty shouted as she rummaged in the fridge for the milk. 

Scott swallowed down a glass of water while Kitty wasn't looking. 

"Hey Scott you think this milk's still good? It looks clumpy to me. Scott?" Kitty asked peering over the fridge door. 

"Hmmph." Kitty sighed as she noticed Scott had left. 

She held up the clumpy milk carton. "Smell's fine to me...." She said to herself closing the door with her foot. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey Scott, Vhat do you zink Jean vould like, ze blue balloon or ze yellow vone?" 

Kurt asked Scott balloons in hand. 

Scott looked them over, "The yellow one." He commented without hesitation. 

Kurt looked at the yellow balloon. "You zink?"

"Yeah, I know she will." 

"Okay, zanks." 

"You're welcome...wait...what'd you get her?" 

"Oh you know za usual stuff...make-up, movie tickets, CD's concert tickets, air freshener for her SUV...."

"You got her all that?" 

"Oh nope, but zats ze kinda stuff we're supposed to give her...but ze truth is I don't know vhat to get her. Therefore, I'm picking out the wrapping paper and balloons. I asked Amanda being a female an' therefore knowing vhat to get Jean better than myself, and she said she could come up vith something to give her...so she's coming over later so ve can vrap Jean's gift...vhatever it is." Kurt smiled. 

"You do know Jean doesn't want a big bash don't you?" 

"Vell of course, but a birthday is a birthday and everyone deserves somezing."

Scott nodded and walked into the foyer. 

"Ah don't know Remy... Ah mean ah like the idea of us splitting the money for Jean's gift but ah don't think a group of rats is what she'd want." 

Scott overheard Rogue say. 

Remy held a hamster cage of rats. "Oh c'mon chere, think of it like dis...des rats are good for dings. Remy hear they pretty intelligent." 

Rogue was staring at the hamster cage disgustingly. "Ah always knew you were a swamp rat but ah didn't know you had groupies."

Remy smiled. "Remy like you Rogue but he ain't so sure of you're dry humor. Fine, Remy'll go pick some pockets or something." 

"Remy..." 

"Just kiddin' petite, we'll get her whatever you want." 

Rogue crossed her arms. "Thanks." A small smile crossed her face as she watched him walk off. 

"So I hear things are going pretty well with you two." Scott said approaching her. 

"Who? Me an' Remy? Nah we're just friends. Although...."

"You know you can talk to me about this kind of stuff." 

"Yeah Ah know...but it's...Ah have a hard time openin' up is all." 

"Of course I mean after all you've been through and all the lies you thought were true and everything you didn't know..."

"It's just hard. But Ah do appreciate everything everyone's done for me here...Ah think Ah just need some more time."

"Of course." Scott stated understandingly.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean closed her study book as she pushed the 'save' button on her laptop before closing the lid. Jean took off her reading glasses to rub her growing migraine.

She didn't know what had caused her outburst earlier on the basketball court, but as long as it was gone, she didn't worry about it. Although it had left her with a growing migraine. 

"Hey birthday girl, shouldn't you be out celebrating or something?" Scott asked walking into the library. 

Jean looked up, "Well if I want to celebrate I think I'll stay up at 5 til 12 considering that's when I turn 19." 

"Whoa you really stretched the time didn't you?" 

"Yeah...I guess I did." 

"You catchin' up on homework?" Scott asked noticing the pile of books and her laptop on the coffee table. 

Jean sighed. "Actually no. I'm catchin up on some work for the Professor. He has some things for me to study up on about my powers and such." 

"I see...." 

"Yeah..." 

"So ah...I was downstairs and I guess Kitty's making you a cake." 

"Yeah I heard. Is it any good?" 

Scott made a sour look with his face. 

"That bad?" 

"Yep. But don't fear, I brought you up a birthday muffin." Scott said swiping the muffin from behind his back. 

"Huh, you're just full of surprises Mr. Summers. I'm surprised I didn't notice your hands behind your back sooner." 

"What can I say, I keep you interested." 

"That you do." 

There was an awkward silence between the two until Scott pulled out a box of matches from his pocket. 

"Okay I guess it's time for you to make a wish." Scott said after he had lit the candle. 

"Oh...I forgot about that, I haven't thought of what I want to wish for." Jean said picking up one of the books and placing it in its proper space on the shelf. 

"What would you wish for Scott?" Jean asked placing the scattered books on the shelf. 

Scott shrugged. "I dunno...I guess I'd wish for the same thing I wished for last year...and all the years since I came here." 

Jean looked up at him from her position putting books away. 

"You mean every birthday you've only wished for one thing?"

"Yeah..."

"Than I guess it would be stupid to ask if your wish came true." 

"Yeah pretty much. But..." 

Scott's voiced softened as he walked closer to Jean. He ran his hand through Jean's hair. Jean looked up at him somewhat puzzled. 

"...Now I don't have to wish anymore." 

Jean looked into his glasses and for a minute, she could have sworn their eyes met. The electricity between them was so strong that it seemed to be pulling them together as if they were trapped in a magnetic field. Jean hesitated as Scott drew his head down, but the tension she felt between them was undeniable and her feelings got the better of her. 

"Scott I..." 

Jean felt her body go numb and suddenly lost her breath and she found herself unable to speak. She dropped the books she was holding and her lips trembled as Scott's lips met hers. 

For a moment, it was pure bliss and she never wanted it to stop. She felt emotions flying through her, that's when she realized that they were broadcasting their thoughts and feelings to each other. It was wonderful, great, incredible and indescribable. All she knew was that she had never felt this before, and it was so...perfect. 

But as perfect as it was, it was also awkward and felt wrong.

Their lips parted as Jean pulled away.

"Wow...uh…Scott, um." Jean found herself barely able to speak caught in the shock of the moment.

"That was…ah…" Jean wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she thought of what to say. 

"That was incredible but ah…ah…w-wrong." Jean stammered nervously her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Yeah....uh…Jean look…I didn't meant to…ah rush into things…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean-"

Scott stammered. 

"It's okay. It just…um…it's…" 

Jean sighed as she pulled away from their embrace. "Scott that was...I just don't know what to say." 

Scott took Jean's hands in his. 

"You don't have to say anything. I know we both felt how incredible that was." 

Jean pulled her hands out of Scott's grasp. "Yeah but ah…we're friends…and uh…" 

Jean shook her head. "I don't-I don't…I think I need some time to uh…to think this over." 

Scott nodded his head understandingly. 

"Look, Jean I am so sorry. I really didn't come in here with the intention of this happening. I-I ah…I didn't mean to uh…to do what I did…Um but ah…yeah take all the time you need. In fact…ah…why don't we just forget it ever happened?" 

"Uh…you know that would sound good if it weren't for the fact that ah…that as wrong as it felt…there was definitely something there." 

"Jean look…I don't want to wrong our friendship so ah take the time you need…and just try." 

"I don't know…Scott…it just feels so wrong…we're just friends…you don't fall in love with your best friend. That's not how it works." 

Scott nodded. "Yeah I know." 

"I uh…I gotta…go." Jean stammered relieved.

"I'm so stupid." Scott murmured to himself as he watched Jean leave the room. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay…yeah…I did revise this chap…but there's not much dif 'bout this one…um, anyway thanks goes out to the 12 reviewers…and gee…I'm so happy I'm finally gettin' this version posted…


	2. Chapter Two

**                                           Child of Light and Darkness**

~

**Chapter Two **

Jean sat head in her hands on the livingroom couch. Occasionally she would draw her hands back through her hair, just to have it fall back down again. She sighed deeply, still in the same position on the couch. 

She rubbed her head, the migraine just didn't seem to be going away. And what's worse was she had begun to feel small tingles in her head. She knew it were the thoughts trying to break free from the mental blocks she had set up. She didn't understand why she was having a hard time controlling the thought consumption in her head. Ever since her power surge she had been working with the professor everyday to help control her powers and make sure that another power episode would never happen again. 

Jean fingered the bottle of aspirin that had been laying on the end table; she opened the lid and popped two aspirin's into her mouth. She hated swallowing them dry, so she chewed them a little and then swallowed. Although neither way was very tasteful. However, desperate times call for desperate measures and this migraine was really ruining her birthday. 

"Hey Jean, like there you are!" 

"Here I am." Jean muttered head still in her hands. 

Of course, she knew it was Kitty before she even entered the room.

Kitty looked Jean over a moment, "Like, are you okay Jean?" 

Jean looked up at Kitty, her hair falling to her opposite side. 

"Yeah, but I have a migraine that just doesn't seem to want to go away." 

"Oh gee I'm sorry, I hope it gets better." 

Jean looked down and rubbed her head. 

"It should, I just took a couple of aspirins." Jean sighed and leaned back in the couch. 

"Well anyway, I came to tell you that your cake is ready. I mean I know that you didn't want anything big...but it's only a small cake." Kitty shrugged. 

Jean smiled. "It's alright Kitty, I don't mind small parties." 

"Oh great! I'll go tell Kurt to put up the piñata'." 

"Ah...Piñata'?" Jean asked.

"Oh and wait until you get a look at the pile of presents!" 

"Presents?" 

"Oh and I believe Kurt and Amanda are decorating the downstairs foyer, with confetti and streamer..."

"Decorating?" 

"Oooo and all the games...twister, pin the tail on the mutant, karaoke, dancing...."

"Karaoke? Dancing? "

Jean's head began to spin as Kitty went on and on about the party festivities. Finally, Jean couldn't take it anymore. 

"Kitty...Kitty..." Jean interrupted. 

"I said I didn't want anything extravagant." 

"Well yeah...I know...but it's just a small incy tincy party..." Kitty pursed her lips in an innocent way. 

Jean rubbed her head for what seemed like the 50th time. Jean ran both her hands down her face and blew out in an exasperated way, the air ruffling her bangs.

Jean looked back up at Kitty. "A small party? With karaoke and dancing?" 

"Well...I guess I could call off the party and take all the decorations down, and..." 

Jean shook her head. 

"No, No Kitty don't do that. I don't want you to do that after you spent so much time organizing the whole thing.... I guess as they say the show must go on." 

Kitty's mood lightened up. "Oh really? Great! Now I'll get Kurt to put up the piñata!"

Jean sighed as Kitty practically jumped out of the room.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Xavier sat quietly in his study. He smiled as he heard the commotion outside in the hall. He could hear everyone shuffling about getting Jean's party ready. Out of any holidays they had, birthdays were his favorites. It signified his students growing older, and more mature in both their minds and powers. But it was also a good day for him, because it also signified his students were just 'normal' children who also had and celebrated birthdays. He smiled and shut the cover of the book he had been reading. 

He wheeled to the large window that framed the back wall or front wall, whichever way you look at it, of his study. Through it, he could see the whole mansion grounds. He didn't need to see, of course, on what was happening, he always knew. However, sometimes he just liked to watch his students having fun, it reminded him that they were still children. 

Being the most powerful telepathic mutant on earth also had its advantages as well as its disadvantages. Being a telepath, he could hear thoughts as well as feel emotions. But only if the emotions were strong enough. He really liked to feel his students emotions when they were playing, it made him feel good to know his students felt happy and carefree at times. He also could learn things about his students that way, given that he respects their privacy and would never knowingly enter or pry into their minds without their knowledge. 

He knew that whenever Remy was around Rogue would feel strong emotions of attraction and shyness. He also felt Kurt's contentment whenever Amanda was around that he was able to be his normal blue furry self without having to hide. In addition, for years he held felt Scott and Jean's uncomfortable attraction to each other. He was also able to feel the tension and electricity between them, but than of course so could anyone else who was around them at the time, but that's only because their feelings were so strong. He had also felt the rush of emotions that Scott and Jean had felt earlier in the library. He knew they had kissed and he knew they had liked it. But of course when it came down to very 'intimate' feelings like that he would try and block the most of them out, so that he himself could not be drawn into feeling the same way, because it would be very.... Disturbing... in many ways than one. 

He smiled as he saw Kurt and Amanda setting up the piñata in the lawn, as Kitty brought out the refreshments. He noticed that Remy carried an open cage in his hand as he and Rogue ran after what looked like a bunch of hamsters but could possibly be rats. 

His smile quickly faded as he remembered the reason of the party and the occasion the bestowed them, Jean's 19th birthday. Yes, he was proud of her, but this day held more than just a milestone. It held something he had been approached about years ago, something that he had secretly dreaded and yet pondered with amazement. Ten years ago, he had been warned of this day, of what could happen. He still didn't know what was true or what was pure speculation. 

He interlocked his fingers as he rested his elbows on his armrests; he shut his eyes deep in thought. He had been approached by Irene Adler a mutant who had the ability to see provisions into the future, which is why she was more commonly known as the mutant Destiny. She had seen into the future, but more specifically into Jean's future. She had come to talk and to learn more. Xavier remembered the whole conversation. Since that day, he was never able to forget it. He had pushed it to the back of his mind but today it had resurfaced itself. He closed his eyes and flashbacked to that day, seeing and hearing snippets of the conversation. 

_~+~+~+~+~+~+~_

_"She just turned ten."   
  
*Nine more years. * _

_"Nine more years until what?" _

_+++++_

_"She'll be nineteen." _

_+++++_

_"That's the reason she's here. This school will teach her to learn control and she will also learn the limits of her powers and mutation."_

_"But Professor, what if Jean has no limits? What if there are no limits to her power?" _

_+++++_

_"Jean's an omega class mutant, An omega class mutant. Do you even know what she is capable of?" _

_+++++_

_"Take good care of her, professor. The future of the world may depend on it."_

_  
"Of course. Yes, I will." _

_+++++_

_"No longer am I the woman you once knew, I AM PHOENIX, Fire made Flesh and life eternal. I am what was, what is, what will be…The Black Angel, Chaos-Bringer! I AM POWER! " _

_"If it is true than only God can save us all."_

_+++++_

The last image was the most disturbing to his memory and his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his head reliving himself of the images. Today was the day. He didn't know whether to let it pass or to do something about it.

Besides, her feelings for Scott, Jean didn't seem to be feeling any awkward or different emotions at all. But Xavier had to wonder, Would Jean's mutation be as magnificent as Destiny had provisioned? Would Jean become this 'Phoenix'? Was it her fate? Could it be prevented? Was it even real at all? He had no idea, but Destiny had taken him into her mind, he had seen what she had provisioned. 

In the future Jean had been 'transformed' but her path into that transformation was split. In one, she was good fighting the purest form of evil; in the next, she was the purest, evilest form of evil, destructing planets and stars just because she could. Would Jean become this...creature? If so who's to say which path would become reality, and who's to say which wouldn't? 

This bothered Xavier very much, he had been dwelling on it for the past week. He didn't know how to handle the situation; he had no idea what to do. This was a critical decision and he didn't think he could make it. He had thought many times on telling Jean about it, but he found it best to not tell her until he had more on the subject he found no need to worry her. However, he had a feeling he would be getting a visit from Destiny sometime soon, which made it a good reason to wait.

Xavier sighed; he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head to dwell upon later. He smiled as he watched his students playing in the newly decorated lawn.

He wheeled his chair back from the window, for now he would just join the festivities, and hopefully be able to push the thoughts from his mind away for a few hours.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Mesmero walked into the cavern yet again. He could feel his master's presence throughout the cave. He shuddered, but not from the cold. It was fair to say his master frightened him. But Mesmero had no choice but to oblige to his Master's callings. In truth, he had seen the future, well he knew what the future held he knew that by helping his master he was helping that dark future take place, but they were only the start, there would be others. But he knew that it was better to be on the devils side, than against him. 

"All is ready, Master." Mesmero said approaching the dark glinting figure. 

"And the horsemen?" 

"They are in place." 

"How much longer?" 

"It is just beginning, we still have time to wait. She has not yet recognized her full potential. It will take some time to take place." 

"Than we shall wait." 

"Ah...master may I ask why she is such a liability to our plans?" 

The man stood up. 

"You know me Mesmero, I have seen it all. I have been to the future, I have seen all that takes place, I have seen all the variations of the future. I have died and I have resurrected. But she...this girl, in the future she is a goddess. I have seen it. In every future I have seen, she alone reigns supreme. She has the power, she is everything I've tried to achieve to become, and yet have died the way I started...powerless. However, she can help me achieve my dreams of world domination, of the survival of the fittest. I have the power yes, my mutant abilities give me that much, but I still die. In every future, those brats...the X-men destroy me. But now everything will change. The only difference now is that instead of me, the X-men will be pitted against one of their own."

"I understand Master, but if she is as powerful as you have seen how can we get to her, nonetheless capture her?" 

"We capture her when she is weak and vulnerable. Once we have her, we can speed up the process of her progression. We can teach her how to learn and control her newfound powers, and how to use them, we teach her that we are her allies. And those she consider friends are the worst of enemies." 

"But Master, with so much power channeling throughout her, how can we be sure that she will not turn on us? That she will not destroy us?" 

"When we are finished with her Mesmero, we won't have to worry." 

"Master...?" Mesmero asked puzzled. 

"You shall see Mesmero. In time." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean could feel the thoughts erupting again. They were stronger and more persistent. She was losing control of them, of her telepathy. It scared her. 

She tried all of the exercises the Professor had taught her every day after her power surge. But nothing was working. She knew it wasn't a regular migraine when the aspirin hadn't worked. And this wasn't any certain individual broadcasting their thoughts. 

She could just hear them, like everyone's mind was open to her and all her mind blockades were open as well. She couldn't control them, she couldn't stop the voices from entering her mind. She was finding it hard to concentrate to hear herself think. 

It took great concentration to at least numb out the voices for the time being. But it would get worse, when people think they also feel, luckily she had yet to feel what others did, but if she didn't stop it, it would get much worse. Jean concentrated hard to block out all the voices. It took all the will and mind power she had to put up a mind block between the voices. She didn't notice that as she did so the lights and TV began to flicker, indicating her telekinesis at work. 

Jean's eyes shot open and she jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Just as she felt it, the TV and lights want back to their normal ways. 

"Whoa Jean is alright it's me." She heard Scott say from behind her. 

"You seem a little tense are you alright?" 

Jean relaxed and took a hesitant breath before turning to meet him and replying. 

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry I must have been thinking to hard." 

"You must have, I came in and the lights and TV were flickering."

"Oh, sorry I guess my TK must have been interrupting the electricity flow. I didn't notice it, sorry." 

"Since when don't you notice that you're using you telekinesis?"

"Uh...sometimes when I'm thinking to hard or concentrating, sometimes I do that...unintentally." 

"I thought you were working with the Professor so you may be able to use your full potential of either you TK or Telepathy without using the other one unknowingly."

Jean sighed. "Yeah I was...I mean it worked...it's just that recently I've been having trouble controlling my...powers." 

Jean finished hesitantly. 

"Well have you talked to the Professor? I mean maybe he can help you." Scott asked concerned. 

"No, it's alright after a while everything goes back to normal." 

"I know but maybe if you don't tell him you could have another power surge or something." 

"No, I've been doing mind exercises to prevent that from happening again." 

"Jean..."

Jean turned away from him, crossing her arms around her body as she did so. 

"Scott do we have to talk about this now? I'll be fine." 

Scott put up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just worry about you." 

"Well don't Scott. Stop."

"Jean I can't. You know the way I feel about you. I've tried but I just can't." 

"Then just trust me to make my own decisions. Okay Scott. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." 

"You're right I'm sorry for questioning your actions. Anyway I came here to talk to you and I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier, in the library." 

"Scott-" Jean interrupted shaking her head. 

"Just, let me finish okay?" Scott asked putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry about what happened. It's just I wanted to tell you how I felt, but everytime I tried to the words just couldn't come out. And everytime I was around you it killed me to know that you didn't know how I felt. I just felt so much; I didn't stop and think that maybe you didn't feel the same way as I do. You know whenever we're together I can feel it, the tension and electricity between us. I know we must share something for our feelings to be that strong." 

"Scott about what happened earlier-"

"-I know. I'm sorry. You were right. We're best friends. And friends aren't supposed to fall in love. I get that. And I wish to god I didn't feel the way I do. And in all honestly I never meant to tell you how I feel, I never meant to show you that I felt more than friendship between us. And if I could feel anything else, I would. I don't know how it happened, or what you did, if it was a glance, a touch on my arm, the way you walk, I don't know what did it. But I know what I feel. And I know how you feel, which is why it can't happen. And I understand that, because love between friends would never work. It's not supposed to happen."

Scott scratched the back of his neck before turning to leave. 

Jean watched him wordlessly as she collected her thoughts. 

"Scott!" Jean shouted as he walked out into the hallway. 

Scott turned around as Jean ran to meet him. 

"I don't know what to do about this...this thing between us. I mean now I know how you feel, even if subconsciously I did before, I know for sure now. And to tell you the truth I don't know exactly how I feel about it. Right now I'm not ready for this…and I don't even know how I feel about it. All I know is that I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Look Jean, I didn't mean for all this to happen. We both know how the other feels and there's really nothing we can do about it. So why don't we just forget what happened and keep our friendship. I mean no one can break that bond we share." 

Jean cast her eyes on the ground and lightly shook her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry Scott. I just don't want to ruin what we have together. I think what's right for me…for us…is that for the time being we keep our relationship strictly platonic."

Scott nodded his head. 

"I just don't think that anything more than friendship in our relationship is what's right for us now. I mean I can't say what's best for you, but I don't think I can handle our relationship if we were anymore than friends right now...I'm sorry I am."

"No, it's my fault. And I just want you to try and forget that you know how I feel. Because I was out of line and I never meant for any of this to happen. And I agree with you, anything more than a platonic relationship just wouldn't work between us."

"This is what's so great about our relationship. That we just seem to understand each other so well."

Scott ran his left hand through his hair. 

"That's why I don't want anything to wreck what we have. And taking the next step is a risk that we don't want to try. Friends just can't be lovers. And what we have is so great there's no use in trying to be more." 

Scott nodded and even though he said he understood Jean didn't know what to think.

Jean watched him walk down the hall until he was out of sight. She stood in the hallway pondering what had just happened. She wondered if it had been the right thing to do. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hmm…yeah again…this chap is revised…still not much diffrent…so um…thanx for reviewing…and keep it up!


	3. Chapter Three

**                                           Child of Light and Darkness**

~ 

****

**Chapter Three**

"Hey you guys like totally won't believe what I just saw!" Kitty exclaimed running into the living room. 

"Well I mean, I didn't just see it, I saw it earlier but like I couldn't wait till we were finished to tell you!"

Kurt collapsed on the couch. "Vight now Kitty I don't care. I've got a stomach the size of a boulder. I zink I ate to much." 

"I told you eating all that food would get to you Kurt." Amanda said matter of factly sitting next to him. 

"Vell I didn't feel so full until we started cleaning up ze birthday decorations." 

"And until you ate what was left over of the food." 

"Voman, Always so health conscience. But zat is vone of ze many reason vhy I like you."

Kurt said putting an arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"Hey guys did you find all your rats?" Amanda asked Remy and Rogue as they entered from outside. 

"Well we got six of the nine, we coulda had them all if Remy here wasn't so easily angered." Rogue said pointing her thumb at Remy. 

"I'm tellin' ya petite d'ose rats were up ta no good. If I hadn't gotten rid of 'em who knows what they coulda done. They coulda ate through da drywall or somet'in." 

"Vhat Happened?" 

Rogue glared at Remy. "Well we finally got the last three rats cornered into a bush. I almost had 'em until Remy found it a convient time to energize the bush and dissapate the rats!"

"I'm tellin' ya chere dem was evil! Did you see da looks in dere eyes! Dey was up ta no good! Ya wouldn't want em ta eat through da drywall would ya?" Remy said defending himself.

"Well Ah told ya that rats were not a good present." 

"Remy always learn from his mistakes." 

Rogue crossed her arms. "Whatever. You're still a swamp rat." 

Remy glared at her before stocking out. 

"Vell you're just in time Kitty was just about to tell us somezing. Go ahead Kitty." Kurt looked toward Kitty giving her an invitation to talk. 

"Okay well, earlier, while I was going to check on the cake, I was phasing through walls, to get to the kitchen faster and I happened to phase through the wall just in time to see Scott and Jean standing right in the middle of the library!" 

"Yeah so?" Rogue said a little irritated. 

"Yeah I mean ve always see Scott and Jean."

"No, no but this time was like different. I mean they weren't just standing in the library." Kitty smiled as she waited for everyone's reaction. 

"And...." Rogue urged Kitty to go on. 

"They we're..." 

"-Reading?" Rogue guessed somewhat sarcastically.

Kurt's eyes grew wide as realization dawned and he interrupted Kitty. 

"Zey ve're making out?"

Kitty nodded enthusiastically. 

"Vell it's about time!" Kurt shouted just as enthusiastic. 

"Ah don't see what's so special 'bout that." Rogue said arms still crossed as she rolled her eyes. 

"If you'll excuse me Ah got more important things ta to." 

Because everyone was used to Rogue's behavior no one paid that much attention to her leaving. 

"Zis is great! Now vhen they're together I von't feel the awkward tension between zem, zat's mighty uncomfortable to be around." 

"I agree with you Kurt, I mean you could cut the tension between them with a knife." Amanda agreed. 

"But this is like so exciting. I mean I like always knew they'd get together! I just couldn't what to see how it all turned out! And this is like the best time being Jean's birthday and all. I mean I always knew there was something between them that was deeper than just friendship." 

"Yeah but might I suggest we just keep what Kitty saw between us? I mean if Scott and Jean really are going steady I'm sure when they want us to know they'll tell us about it." 

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other. Amanda had a point, but of course keeping things like this between them was not something Kurt and Kitty had a track record in keeping. In fact, they had one in telling. 

"Ah...I guess...I could like manage without telling anyone." Kitty agreed. 

Kurt just nodded his head in conjunction with Kitty. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Destiny picked up her phone. She had paced back and forth many times trying to figure out what to do about her provision. 

She dialed a number. "Yes Professor It's Irene Adler. I need to talk to you as soon as possible. I would like to come over today if possible. It's urgent." 

She waited as she listened to the voice on the other end. 

"Okay thank you." She said before hanging up. She breathed out deeply in a sign of relief and fear. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Anythin' wrong?" Logan asked noticing Professor Xavier's worried look. 

"Oh no nothing at all. I just got off the phone with Irene Adler." 

"Destiny? What'd she want?" Logan asked walking in to Xavier's study from the hallway. 

"Apparently she needs to speak to me about a very urgent matter." 

"Isn't she able to see provision's into the future?"

Xavier nodded. 

"It's gotta be an aweful bad provision for her ta call you. Doesn't she usually talk to Magnus?" 

"To be honest Logan I don't know."

"Well whatever it is, I hope were ready for it." 

"I doubt it Logan. I don't think we're ready for it at all." Xavier sighed turning his head to look out the window. 

Logan frowned sensing Xavier knew more than he was telling. 

"Ya know what it is she wants ta talk to ya about dontcha?" 

Xavier inhaled deeply as he began to speak still looking out the window. 

"A few years back, nine to be exact, I got a visit from Irene. She had a provision into the future that she was really worried about. It had to do with Jean's future." 

"Jeannie's future? What 'bout it?" Logan asked his interest perked. 

"You know Logan that Jean is an omega class mutant." 

"Yeah the full potential of her powers are unknown. Yeah I know."

"Well according to Destiny's provision Jean has no limits to her powers." 

"What? I'm sorry I don't follow ya Chuck."

"Being an Omega class mutant means that once Jean's powers have fully developed there's a chance that she could be more powerful than myself. I know she will be. But she will be among the very few of us who has the potential to become very powerful. We know that she will be a liability to our future. But according to Destiny, Jean's powers of Telekinesis and Telepathy are just a small margin of powers Jean possesses." 

"What? I'm findin' this hard ta wrap my mind around. Ya mean Jean's powers of TK n' Telepathy are just nothin' compared to these 'other powers' ?" 

"Yes I believe so." 

"What 'other powers' does Jeannie possess?" 

"None yet." 

Logan frowned as Xavier continued

"Have you heard of the Phoenix Logan?" 

"Yeah, I have. It's a mythological bird made o' fire. In Egyptian mythology, It's said ta have great beauty and fabled ta live 500 ta 600 years in the Arabian wilderness, ta burn itself on a funeral pyre and ta rise from its ashes in the freshness of youth and ta live through another cycle of years. In Egypt it's an emblem of immortality or of reborn idealism or hope." 

Xavier chuckled. "You've done your homework." 

"Well ya know I been 'round in my life. What's this gotta do with Jeannie?" 

"Well in the future that Destiny saw, that I saw, Jean was Phoenix." 

"What? You're kiddin' right?" 

"No I'm afraid not. But Jean isn't an Egyptian bird or anything like that. She's a creature of great power. She uses her powers to symbolize herself to that of the phoenix. You know, life incarnate, dies but rises from the ashes. But also she's a symbol of hope. She uses the phoenix to symbolize herself, of what she's capable of doing." 

"Wait. I'm not quite getting' this." 

"Well Logan, I already told you that she will become a creature of great power. You see her mutation has enabled her to have very high range Telepathic and Telekinetic ability. In addition, she has the powers of literally a god. I can hardly believe it myself, but with her merest shrug, she can incinerate a world and with her slightest smile destroy the galaxy. I know I've seen it."

"Ya don't actually believe that do ya?" 

"In all truthfulness Logan, I don't want to, but according to Destiny's provision Jean's powers are supposed to start manifesting on her nineteenth birthday." 

"That's today."

"Indeed it is." 

"I still don't get it Charles." 

"Neither do I. I don't find it shocking however. We always knew that Jean's full potential is unknown, being a mutant of omega class. We never fully knew how powerful Jean could become." 

"Well how do we explain it?" 

"We can't. Not easily and not in a way to understand."

There was a knock at Xavier's study door. 

"Come in." Xavier shouted. 

Jean opened the door as Destiny stood at her side. 

"Professor someone's here to see you." Jean said pleasantly. 

"Ah Irene Welcome."

Logan could smell the fear on Irene as she stood by Jean. He also smelled her relief when she walked in and Jean did not follow. 

Logan looked at Jean finding it unbelievable that Jeannie could actually become what Xavier had described. 

Jean quietly shut the door as Irene took the seat next to Logan. 

"I hope you don't mind if Logan listens in on our conversation?" Xavier asked almost as if he knew what she'd say. 

"That's fine. I can stay only briefly." 

"Alright than let's begin, what's on your mind Irene?" 

"You know Xavier. I've had another vision. But this one was closer to our future than the last." 

"And this had to do with Jean I presume?"

"Yes she is very much a part of it, but also another." 

"Who?" 

"He's an ancient mutant, a warlord in his own time. He's name is En Sabah Nur or as you will soon come to know very well, Apocalypse. He was one of the first mutants to be born into the human race almost five thousand years ago. He's one of the mightiest and defiantly one of the most dangerous mutants the world will have to face. He's endowed with colossal strength and he's a shiftshaper who has the ability to transform any part of himself into a living weapon against his foes. He's also gifted with an incredibly long life span, which has allowed him to live through many futures and variations of futures. He has tried many times to dominant the world he pits mutants against mutants. He calls it the 'survival of the fittest'. He dedicates himself to enslaving and exterminating all mutants but those that he considers the strongest. Only than does, he believe that mutants can grow powerful enough to dominate the planet under his leadership. Nevertheless, every future he's lived in he has been defeated by that future's X-men in some way or another. But now he has seen it. He has seen how powerful Jean will become in the future. Her powers alone will allow her to dominate the planet, without having to do anything to bring it about. But Phoenix will not be interested in dominating, what would be the point since she can very easily destroy it?" 

"Do you think that He is a threat to Jean?"

"It is a possibility. But I also fear for the child. Jean does not know what she will become. I still do not know which path Jean will choose, if she will fight alongside the X-men and defeat Apocalypse or if she will choose the side of evil. All I know is that Jean is the only one who can stop him. But I'm warning you Xavier you must keep your eyes on her. Because if she were to be taken in by the wrong mutants, who knows what she could do if she were on the other side of the tracks."

"Is there any way we can stop it 'fore it happens?" Logan asked worriedly. 

"In Jean's case no. It is part of her mutation it can neither be controlled nor detained. It is just Jean's fate to be Phoenix. However, what we don't know is whether it is Jean's fate to be good or to turn to the side of evil. Either is a possibility." 

Xavier rested his elbows on his desk as he leaned forward. "Is there a way we can prevent Jean from becoming evil?" 

"Perhaps. I believe whatever happens is fate and therefore meant to happen. But I also believe that the Phoenix Force is neither good nor evil... only the person who wields it can decide." 

"Yeah okay but isn't there a something we can change in the present that can change the events of the future?" 

"In retrospect to Jean, no. Her future as Phoenix is meant to be. In terms of a future ruled by Apocalypse or not is totally up to her and you. If he can be stopped then yes, the events of the future will change dramatically."

"So what you're sayin' is that we're just gonna wait 'til Jeannie starts showin' signs of this Phoenix force and than... what?"

"I don't know. How you deal with Jean is your decision. However she will know eventually, she'll have to. I have told you what I have come to. How you deal with the information I have given you is completely up to you. However, I must leave you with a warning, Apocalypse knows about Jean so you must be extremely cautious. If Apocalypse were to somehow find Jean or capture her in the condition she'll be in, she will be extremely vulnerable and confused it would be extremely easy then to turn her evil. And with her powers as Phoenix, all hell will break loose upon the world as we know it. Consider yourselves warned. I must go now." 

Irene quickly departed from Xavier's study as the two looked on.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the night drew nigh and Xavier's guest had left along with Amanda, the students that hadn't filed into their bedrooms sat on the livingroom couch watching reruns of 'ER'. 

As it stands, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Kitty and Scott were in the livingroom. In there usual weeknight posture the remaining X-men up would watch reruns and talk about the show, given they had nothing better to do at this late at night. Not wanting to break from the usual Remy was the first to start conversation as the show want on a commercial. 

"Man what Remy'd give to spend a night wit' dat Abby." Remy exclaimed as Rogue glared at him. "After you o' course petite." Remy added. 

"I dunno...I like Dr. Kovac. I mean isn't he like so dreamy? And that accent just like pushes a girl over the edge." 

"Yeah, I'd have to agree vith Kitty here, I vould like a Voman vith an accent. So I'd have to go vith Corday. Although I've never been to England." Kurt said in between gulps of popcorn.

"How 'bout you chere'?" Remy asked peering in Rogue's direction. 

"Who me? Oh Ah don't know...Ah really don't have an opinion." 

"C'mon chere side's Remy who do you t'ink you'd like to spend a night wit'?" Remy asked as Rogue hit him lightly on his chest. 

"Ouch! Remy was just kiddin' petite."

Rogue's glare faded as a small smile crept on her lips. "Well Ah've always thought Dr. Carter was pretty cute." 

"See dat wasn't so hard was it?" Remy asked putting a hand behind Rogue's shoulder as they both shared the couch with Kitty. 

"Vhat about you Scott? Vho do you like?" Kurt asked. 

"Scott?" Kitty added pressure to his name as he didn't respond to Kurt's question. 

Scott jumped lightly at the mention of his name. "Huh?" 

"Who do you like?" Kitty asked. 

"Who do I like who?" Scott asked obviously he hadn't been paying attention to the rest of his teammates' discussion. 

"On the show?" 

"Oh uh, I don't know they're all cute." 

Scott shrugged. "I dunno...I guess Dr. Lewis?" 

"Who you kiddin' Shades, you dig da red heads." Remy added with a grin, which was followed by an elbow to his ribs by Rogue. 

Remy gave out a grunt as Scott asked "What?" 

"Ah nothin' Remy's just jabberin' das all. Turn up da volume." Remy said covering his tracks as the show came back on. 

Scott kept staring at Remy for a few more moments before turning up the volume. 

Just as he had settled into a comfortable spot on the extra large couch Jean came walking into the room. 

"Hey guys." Jean said taking a place between Scott and Kurt. 

"Hey." Everybody mumbled in unisom. 

"Oh ER, I love watching reruns." 

"Yep, we pretty much watch 'em every Thursday." Rogue mumbled. 

"Anyway I always enjoy watching George Cloony. He is so gorgeous." 

"Yep." Kitty agreed as all eyes were duly fixed on the television screen, even though everyone had to have seen this episode more than once. 

"Man, I think I'm like totally gonna crash for the night." Kitty said as the credits rolled on the screen. Kitty yawned as she stretched and phased through the couch. 

"Man that still freaks me out." Kurt muttered as he watched Kitty phase through the couch. 

"Me too I think I'm gonna call it a night." Rogue said drawing a gloved hand through her skunk-streaked hair. 

"Vell I've got an early date vith Amanda tomorrow so I better get to sleep cuz I'm expecting a very late night tomorrow." Kurt smirked as his eyes bounced with excitement. 

"You dawg you..." Remy chuckled as Kurt winked and bamfed out. 

"Well what 'bout you two...goin' ta bed? Or you gonna call it a late night?" Remy asked suspiciously. 

"Uh I dunno...I guess I'll stay up a few more minutes." Scott answered. 

"Well then Remy here's gonna leave you two love birds ta your business." Remy smiled at Jean as he walked past them up the stairs.

"Do you think they know?" Jean asked scooting closer to Scott. 

"Know about what?" 

"You know about what happened earlier." 

"How could they?"

Jean sighed, "I guess you're right." 

"Of course I'm right." 

Jean leaned her head on Scott's chest. 

"You know it feels different now." 

"What does?" Scott asked as he leaned his head on Jean's.

"To do this kind've stuff." 

"Why? We've always done this." Scott answered. 

"I guess...I dunno.... it's just after what happened earlier... this just seems different." 

"Yeah, but it still feels the same." 

"Yeah, I guess it does. I mean we're nothing but friends. And if it was up to us, what happened earlier didn't happen."

Jean said as her thoughts rested on earlier in the hall. 

"Right, I mean you know how I feel and I know how you feel. And it would never work. So we'll just forget it ever happened and remain best friends like we always have been. I mean just because you know how I feel doesn't we should stop doing what we do. I see no reason to quit being friends. I can move past my feelings for you, I've had them suppressed for years, I just have to get past them and try to feel something less." 

Jean looked up at him. "Scott I don't want you to torture yourself just for the sake of our friendship." 

"It's not torture Jean. Friends can only be friends bottom line. We overstepped a boundary that we never should have. I don't know what will happen I mean we can't just doing what we do because there could be something bigger between us in the future. I mean right now we're the best of friends as we always have been and I don't see any reason to change that." 

Scott said wrapping his arms around Jean bringing them closer to each other. 

"Thank you." Jean said as she set her hands on Scott's arms around her and shut her eyes at the contentment of the moment. 

After a moment of silence Scott spoke up. 

"Jean, earlier you seemed a little tense and distracted. Is something bothering you? Cuz you know if there is, you can talk to me about...I dunno anything."

Jean remained silent thinking over an answer. 

"No...No it's nothing...just bear with me." 

Jean closed her eyes and rested her head on Scott's arm.

She had to wonder if this was too much too soon. She knew this was right, to get everything out in the open between her and Scott. But everything just seemed rushed. 

She still didn't know what was happening with her powers, she knew that if she gave it anymore time it could be too late. She had to talk to Professor Xavier about it. She didn't want to, in case it was not that big of a deal. However, what she was feeling in her head recently just didn't feel right. She knew something was up, and she wanted it stopped. 

And this thing with Scott...this relationship...she really didn't know where she stood with it. Everything about it had happened so fast. She truly didn't know what she wanted. True, she loved Scott... that kiss had proven more then just love between friends...but she was glad that they had decided to forget it ever happened and remain friends. She didn't know what she wanted between them, and she'd have to do some deeper thinking. But say she wanted this... would it work out...between them? 

Sure she told Scott that love between friends wouldn't work, but was that true? Had she just said that because she was scared of taking the next step? Or had she been right? Was it true that nothing could ever happen to friends that was deeper than friendship?

Well what ever the answer, she knew that right now, at this moment, friends is all she wanted to be she had made that clear enough to Scott and to herself.

Jean tried to push all the lingering thoughts to the back of her mind. Tomorrow she was going to talk to Professor Xavier and see if maybe he knew what it was about her powers that have been bothering her. Until than she wanted to have a peaceful night. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As always pleaze R&R! I would greatly appreciate it. It's slow going… I know, but trust me…it _does_ get better. I just have to fill u in all the details!


	4. Chapter Four

**                                    Child of Light and Darkness**

~

****

**Chapter Four**

It was dark all around her. She squinted her eyes hoping it would help her see through the darkness. It did no good. She turned around she was afraid to move, to walk; she didn't know where she was. She could have been anywhere. She put her feet out in front of her and walked slowly, she began to walk a little faster, when a light appeared in the darkened room. A hooded figure emerged from the darkness.

"Hello, sir. Can you tell me where I am?" Jean asked.

The figure said nothing. Instead, he motioned with his left arm summoning something from the darkness. Jean peered closer at the man curious at what he was doing. She walked a little closer to him, when suddenly she was swept off her feet. She regained her composure and found herself face to face with a man, a man on a metal horse.

Jean backed up, afraid at what he would do. The horse and rider backed up as well, but to hover above the hooded man along with two other horses and their riders. Still backing up, Jean was caught off guard as a circle of fire appeared around her and the unidentified figures.

Jean pulled in to avoid the leaping flames by her feet. The heels of her feet felt very warm as they were only inches from the ring of fire behind her. She watched, as the flames behind the figures seemed to grow enormously, while the fire behind her stayed the same length. The flames of fire seemed to lighten the darkened room.

Jean peered closer to get a look at the man's face. She watched as his hands moved up to take his hood off. The man smiled as he revealed his face. Jean took a step back startled and frightened as she recognized the man's face...Mesmero!

Mesmero let out a loud cackle that frightened Jean even more. She noticed the flames behind Mesmero and the horseman were now enormously huge. And the heat in the room was growing rapidly as well. Jean suddenly began to feel really hot.

Mesmero turned and walked into the large flames behind him. Jean was tempted to stop him from certain death, but something held her back.

A few moments later Mesmero emerged from the fire, unscathed. This surprised Jean but she didn't have much time to think of this matter, for the flames that once leapt behind Mesmero were no longer flames, the flames had disappeared leaving a figure standing in the darkness. He was not a normal human. He couldn't be. He was extremely large. Larger than both the Juggernaut and Blob. 

Jean couldn't see him, But she noticed that the fire now leapt behind the large man.

The fire behind him lightened up his darkened features. Jean could kind of make out his face, it was extremely hideous, and it glinted on the light. He must have been some sort of.... Machine. He laughed, shaking the ground below Jean's feet.

Jean felt as if the fire was running throughout her veins. But surprisingly she knew that the fire wouldn't hurt her, instead she felt powerful. And she liked it. The power surged throughout her body and she just knew that she was somehow...different now. She curled her hand into a fist and fire burnt around it. She opened her hand and the fire disappeared. She could feel the fire burning around her...she knew she was somehow controlling it. She took a deep breath and fisting both her hands, she concentrated and she was able to suck the fire around her into herself. 

The man and Mesmero stood in the room and Jean could now make out his face; she shivered with fright as she looked upon his face. It was machine like, not human, he had blue markings on his face, over his lips, around his face, a metal wire ran across his left arm to his back than to his right arm. His face was gray but his body blue.

However, she didn't feel afraid, somehow, she knew that whoever he was...he was no match against her. She knew they were no match against her...that no one was a match against her. Somehow, she knew she was stronger than him...more powerful than him...and deep down she loved it. She could feel the power surging through her with more force trying to fight its way to consume her. She wanted the power...her need for it was overwhelming. Whatever she was feeling...was wonderful. She never wanted it to stop. She let the power consume her... and her eyes flashed an evil red as the power finished it's run throughout her body. The power lit around her like a bird...like a Phoenix. She smiled evilly as she played with the fire in her hands. She stared at the men as she smirked. 

She noticed that they now stood in fear before her...that somehow they both knew they didn't have a chance against her. And they thought right,. With a shrill birdlike cry Jean let the power surge out of her it played around her for a moment than overwhelmed the room as the two men fell... dead... from their fiery demise. She hadn't even given them a fighting chance. She had shown no mercy, no care whatsoever. She had killed them...but not out of hate or despise...not even love...but only because she could. It was at this moment she realized she could do anything...anything. She was a GOD...and no one could stop her. The room flashed around her and she now found herself in the midst of the solar system. Where she truly felt alive. With a single thought the worlds around her combusted and were destroyed. She didn't give it a second thought...she didn't care who was living there...she just did it for the joy it brought her. One by one the stars dissipated the planets disappeared. She laughed as her hunger for power lifted as she destroyed everything around her. Soon all that was left was the planet of the sun. And the creature...she was no longer Jean Grey...but a creature of great power and godlihood. She had just proven that nothing stood a chance against her...she was POWER!!! The creature...Phoenix...laughed as her eyes bounced with evil glee...and her lips parted in an unearthly smile as she realized what she was...what she would always be...and now nothing was left of the solar system...It was only her and the sun...And it was in the sun that she had found her home. In a swirl of fiery light, she flew into it's hot depths. 

The woman once known as Jean Grey...the woman who had created this creature... spawned this creature...was no longer. At realization of this the woman...Jean Grey...wherever she was....cried in saddened anguish. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean's head shot up, her hair stuck to her face as her breathing tensed than calmed at the realization that she was home and safe. It had only been a dream...a nightmare. 

It took Jean a moment to realized she was levitating above her bed, with a quick thought she released her TK hold on her body and fell comfortably unto her bed. Along with her, the furniture and appliances that had been under her telekinetic hold also fell down to into their remaining spots. 

This was the same dream she had had last night. She had woken up excessively the same way too, Frightened, hot and puzzled at the meaning of the dream. She didn't know why she woke up to notice that she held herself and everything else in her room under her TK hold. It must spawn out unnoticeably during her dream. That had to be it, but she didn't know why, recently, she hadn't been able to realize she was using her telekinesis. At different times also, she realized that during her sleep she had been intercepting the thoughts and dreams of the rest in the household. She knew no one was broadcasting their thoughts to her, so she had to be unknowingly intercepting their dreams and thoughts. She didn't like it, just like she didn't like the way she had been handling her telekinesis. Her powers seem to be getting out of her control. She didn't think it possible since she had been using mind exercises everyday to keep them in her control. They had been working to, until recently. Jean just didn't know why.

Jean ran a hand through her bangs loosening her hair from her face. She reached over to her nightstand and turned around the alarm clock to read the time 5:58 am. 

Jean usually got up at 7, But she knew after that dream she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 

She could still see the images from her nightmare flashing through her head. Xavier had told her that usually a dream is just that...a dream. But of course that time he had been wrong, Scott really had been in trouble and because of her dream she was able to find him. But that had been different she had seen him because of the connection they seemed to share, so maybe her nightmare was only a dream. But something just didn't sit right with that thought. She just knew somehow it meant something. 

Jean felt sick and tired just thinking of it all...the best thought she had right now was to jump in the shower early and beat the morning rush. At least that way she'd get hot water.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Logan was already downstairs in the kitchen when the usual morning rush of chaos burst into the dining room all ready for breakfast. 

Logan sighed as he stood up to fill his fifth cup of coffee. In this place you needed it. 

"Hey watch were yer goin'!" Logan growled as Sam cannonballed down the stairs.

"If I see that 'gain your gonna have an early mornin' trainin' session with yers truly." 

"Look who's his usual grumpy self this nice fine morning." Bobby smarted-off.

Logan heard Bobby and Ray snicker as he picked up his cup and paper and walked back into the kitchen. 

"They're keeping you busy I see."

Logan looked up from his paper as Ororo walked in. 

"Not anymore than usual." Logan took a sip of his coffee. 

"Ya might want a cup, I have a feelin' it's gonna be on o' those days." Logan said motioning to his mug. 

"You know Logan I just might." 

After she had gotten a cup Ororo sat down across the table from Logan. 

"So how you been copin'?" Logan asked as he finished the paper and slid it to his side. 

"Oh you know…Everyday's different. But I don't worry, I'm getting along fine. You?" 

"Ah, you know me 'Ro I got my ups and downs." 

"Yes I do understand. The world is getting rough out there. I hate to say it but sometimes I have to wonder about the safety of this place." 

"Well, for the most part it's safe, after all Hank and the Prof installed more drastic security measures to this place here, but I'm wit' you on this one, I can't help but wonder if there's a mutant somewhere out there with powers that we can't begin to comprehend, it really makes ya wonder how safe we really are."

Ororo took a sip of her coffee. "At least we know that here our students are safe and their mutations are only as powerful as they can control. That can ensure us some peace."

"I dunno 'Ro, maybe not."

"What?" 

Logan shook his head. "Nothin' It's just somethin' the Prof n' I talked 'bout yesterday." 

"Did it have anything to do with Irene Adler visiting?" 

"Yeah, I guess the story's that she had another vision." 

"A good one I hope." 

Logan cast her a doubtful look. 

"'Ro ya know as well as I do that if that'd been the case she wouldn't have come." 

"As I feared I suppose."

Ororo took another sip of her cup before continuing. "Did this vision have to do with one of ours?" 

"Yes and no." 

"So it did or it didn't?" 

"Sorta I guess. It had to do with the future and all that stuff, ya know future nemesis." 

"Care to explain?" 

"Well-" 

Logan was cut short, as the students began filing into the kitchen for the buffet of eggs, pancakes, waffles…etc. 

Logan mentioned to her that they should take this conversation elsewhere. 

Ororo grabbed her cup and followed him into the now quiet livingroom as burst of noise erupted from the kitchen. 

"The Prof doesn't want anyone to know about it until we learn more." Logan explained. 

"Of course." Ororo nodded understandingly. 

"'Fore I continue, ya might wanna take a seat." Logan said mentioning toward the couch. 

Ororo cast him a wary glance before taking a seat next to him. 

"Logan what is this about?" Ororo asked him worriedly noticing the look on his face. 

After a moment of hesitation, Logan replied. "Jeannie." 

Ororo seemed surprised, "Jean?"

"Look 'Ro I dunno how to say this but things are a little complicated right now. Anyway I dunno how to put this so bare wit' me. You know like Hank, the Prof, n' I that Jeannie is an omega class mutant." 

"Yes I do."

"Right her full potential of her mutation is unknown…all that crap. Well I guess what the Prof n' Destiny are sayin' now is that Jeannie's powers are gonna manifest...she'll have no limits, n' it's gonna get pretty ugly."

"I don't understand...isn't the Professor working with Jean to allow her to be able to wield her telepathy and telekinesis without using more than she can control?" 

"Yeah, but ah...it ain't those powers...at least it's just not those powers alone." Logan sighed before continuing. 

"I guess what they're sayin' is that Jeannie is supposed to manifest powers beyond human conception."

"Wh- that's a lot to say. I mean beyond human conception. How is that Possible?"

"Phoenix."

"What?" 

"Jean is supposed to harness powers that she uses to symbolize herself to the likes of a Phoenix." 

"I don't understand."

"In the future that Destiny saw, Jean was a freedom fighter who went by the codename Phoenix, but she was nothin' like a Phoenix, I mean at least not the one Webster describes. Jean had enormous power, you can't even began ta' imagine all the power that she wielded. But ah...I guess the story's goin' that they dunno if Jeannie's future will be one o' good." 

"But I can't imagine Jean being evil." 

"Yeah that's pretty much the same as the rest o' us. But I dunno, cuz, uh I been 'round in my life, n' I seen a lot o' things that I wish I coulda changed or never seen. 'O course now I don't remember most of 'em, but want I've seen n' I've learned is that a person can go to incredible lengths to get what they want, if they want it bad enough. N' one o' those things is the need for power. I've seen many people who want power so bad that they will do anything for it...anythin'. Sometimes I seen 'em do anythin' for just a taste o' power, We know how these things end up, we fight 'em everyday. Power corrupts, power consumes...imagine how you'd feel if you knew that you wielded power beyond conception, that knowledge could go to yer head an' ultimately consume you. Cuz deep down everyone longs for the chance to have power, you can't say that you've never felt the need, the want for power?" 

Ororo shook her head, "Well yes doesn't everyone? I mean that's the temptation of it. Everyone wants power they can't have." 

"Yer right o' course. Power ya can't have, cuz it's to dangerous. To have power so incredible surging through yer veins wouldn't that corrupt you day n' night? I'm tellin' ya that power can go to yer head...no one ever said the road to evil was an easy one." 

"So you're telling me that this will become Jean?" 

"Yep."

"When?" 

"Apparently yesterday." 

"But how? Why?" 

"'Ro you can keep askin' but I don't have all the answers. If I knew those things myself I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be out there tryin' ta stop it." 

"I thought you said it was Jean's mutation, you can't prevent it." 

"Yeah I know but there's gotta be somethin' I could do." 

"When are we going to tell Jean?" 

"When the Prof says to, No need to alarm her I mean we don't know that much about it as it stands." 

"So what about this future nemesis?"

"His name's Apocalypse, he's an ancient evil Egyptian I guess. He was one of the first mutants to be born inta the human race 5 thousand years ago. Anyway story has it that he is a very powerful mutant, who has an incredibly long life span which has allowed him to live through or jump through timelines, cuz o' course he's hell bent on gainin' power and has tried but failed numerous time to get it. I guess now he's been resurrected or somethin' n' he knows 'bout Jeannie n' her mutation, so o' course Destiny warned us 'bout that." 

"How did he find out?" 

"I dunno, it's possible he has seen it, I mean seen Jeannie. He has been through many futures, with his long lifespan." 

Ororo put her head in her hands as they both sat in silence for a moment. 

"You know we're virtually sitting on a ticking time bomb."

Logan shook his head, "Yeah I know...I know."

Logan fingered his mug in his right hand. "I need more coffee...you?" 

Ororo looked up. "Yeah I could use some." 

"Gonna be one o' those days."

"Yeah...one of those days." Ororo said handing him her mug to refill. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay…I will tell you this. The pairings as it stood in the 1st chap, were, Jott, Romy and a tiny bit of Kurmanda, and now I'm getting into LoRo and sorry, but last chap's where Kurmanda stopped. Um that's only 'cause I'm kinda fazing this out to be a Scott/Jean centered fic…um So you may not see a lot of other characters. I like Logan and Ororo after Scott and Jean…so u may see more of them then of Rogue, Remy, Kitty and Kurt. I believe Kurt and Kitty mainly use their pwrs in the action chaps…but I believe that's about all I say of them. However, um as it stands Kurt's still with Amanda and Kitty's with Lance cause that's the way I like it. Although I'm not a huge B-hood fan, cause the show's _X-men_ Evolution not Brotherhood Evolution…so that's it.

As always R&R!


	5. Chapter Five

**Child of Light and Darkness**

** ~**

**Chapter Five **

****

"Alright team now that ya all are here, lets get started..." 

Wolverine's harsh voice echoed across the danger room. 

"Yer mission fer today is quite simple, it'll play out like a game of capture the flag. Ya can see the flag 'bout a few yards 'head o' me. Now as ya all can see, this flag is far out of reach, that's because this mission is about watching each other's back. Your objective is to retrieve the flag, as a team, with no men down, n' bring it back to yer place here. During the time it will take you to reach the flag, there will be a number of distractions from the danger room. You must protect each other. If it looks like a teammate's in trouble help 'em out. Now remember this is only a training session, But it is still very important. One day it'll be the real thing, n' when that day comes, you will all have to rely on one another to get through it. And because of that, I want you to act like this mission is the real deal. Now remember this is a team mission, if ya see one o' your teammates down, or it looks like they're caught in a sticky situation help 'em out cuz ya can't win if the whole team isn't up n' at 'em." 

"Any questions?"

Logan just received grunted mumbles from half of the six membered team. 

"Didn't think so...Cyke here's yer field leader so pay attention. If at any time Cyke here feels that he's done all that he can, he'll relinquish command to Red. Alright than, lets get started."

Logan punched some more keys on the keypad and the danger room darkened. The lights flickered than brightened again. There was a slight sound of machinery clanking and turning as the danger room prepared itself for the training session.

Scott quickly motioned to the others to split up.

Rogue, Remy and Kurt quickly moved up into the front leaving Scott, Jean and Kitty behind them. The machinery clicked than popped out of their sockets. Quickly one by one they began firing and shocking or doing whatever they were programmed to do. It was soon obvious that the first level of the training session was easy for the highly experienced X-men as one-by -one they took down the robotic machinery.

"Level. One. Completed." The Danger room chimed shutting back in it's claws and damaged machinery.

"Well it seems ya'all are pretty familiar with this line of training." Logan said, knowing this all along. 

"It seems to me that you kids need to be challenged harder, so let's get to it. Danger room load, Alpha 20." Logan said with a smirk.

The lights flickered than the scenery changed to revel a dark, rocky background, where the flag was sitting atop a rock. The students recognized the scene as the same one they had trained on, when Mystique was actually Professor Xavier and when "Prof X" had introduced them to their new teammates, the brotherhood. They hadn't used this operation since then.

The stony ground shook beneath the X-men, with the same mighty force as when they had met Bolivar Trask's Sentinel. And indeed it was, for the same large robotic form emerged in front of them.

"Uh Oh...This isn't good, Um I liked level one." Kitty stated.

"It's alright just stay calm, It's not real. It's just a practice session." Scott said.

"Yeah but you've never fought it."

Scott's mouth opened to reply but he was interrupted by a large blast from the sentinel, which he nearly avoided. The large blast caused the X-men t o split up across the danger room.

"Alright everyone, remember stay in teams." Scott shouted over the sound of the machinery.

He shot a powerful optic blast at the sentinel, who in turn fired one of his, Scott ducked it, and it blasted Rogue in the chest, she stumbled backward but managed to keep her balance.

A large claw extending from the wall grabbed Rogue around the waist and pulled her toward the wall, Gambit ran to Rogue's aid, touching the claw as he energized it, the claw zapped back, and Rogue slid out of the claws grasp.

The sentinel than opened it's chest and began to fire shots at the X-men.

Kitty managed to phase through the shots as she than phased through a claw from behind her.

"People the flag!" Scott yelled from his position firing optic blasts at a claw which held Rogue in it's grasp. The claw split in two , releasing Rogue.

Scott looked around quickly at their position. They could still get to the flag, but it was a more strategic idea to get the sentinel down ASAP, before any of them were hurt. That way they could all get to the flag, together with no men down, plus they wouldn't have to worry about the sentinel on their tails.

"Alright guys, the plan is to get the sentinel down as soon as possible! The best way to do that is to work together, as one team not separate ones. We've done this before, so you all know what to do. Even a sentinel can be caught off guard!"

"Hey buddy whatchya lookin' at? Yeah I'm talkin' to you!" 

Rouge shouted, as the sentinel looked down at her. 

"Ya' think you can pick on someone yoah own size? Or do I just have 'ta teach ya a lesson?" 

Rogue smirked as the sentinel reached down to grab her, she jumped out of the way as the sentinel's fist hit the ground creating a fist size hole.

She quickly dodged a claw that came her way, causing it to ram into the sentinel's arm, the sentinel smashed the claw with his other fist as he brought up his smoking arm, which was exposing wires.

Kitty phased through a claw from behind her, causing the claw to slam into the foot of the sentinel. The claw broke as the Robot lurched back, but remained standing keeping it's balance by standing on it's unarmed foot.

Jean, levitating in the air shielded blasts, and used a mind bubble to send the blasts from the sentinel back at him.

The sentinel was smoking in many places, it seemed like the sentinel might fall, but it stood tall.

Remy, running and jumping to avoid blasts from the danger room as well as the sentinel, reached the sentinels' leg. He placed both hands on the sentinel energizing it. He concentrated hard as the energy grew from the robots leg to the rest of his body.

It would take a while for Remy to energize the whole sentinel, so in distraction Scott shot his most powerful optic beams at it.

With most of it's wires exposed, it was hard for the sentinel to block any blow without harming his exposed wires more.

The robot shot a missile from his chest cavity down toward Remy, he was forced to let go and jump to safety.

What Remy had energized of the sentinel blew up as Remy let go, this caused the most damage to the robot and it staggered back and leaned as if trying to maintain balance.

The sentinel only had one option left and that was to divide and conquer. It began to fire missiles wildly and without hesitation. 

"Whoa!" Scott shouted as a he leapt to the side to avoid the missile. 

"What's it doing?" Kitty asked worriedly. 

Scott shook his head, "I dunno it just want crazy." 

"Well yeah, we're pretty much out doin' it, It probably has no choice but to act up." Rogue said in that bitter demeanor that was expected of her. 

Suddenly the sentinel began to speed up and missiles shot out of it one after another destructing anything in it's path. 

"Uh oh zis is not good." Kurt said before bamfing to avoid a missile. 

Scott grunted as he fell to the ground, "New plan team, just try to take out as many missiles as you can." He said from the ground letting an optic blast through. 

"Ah can't keep this up much longer, Ya gonna have ta think of somethin' fast cuz I don't think this is working." All Rogue could do was leap around and avoid the flying targets up ahead. 

"Yeah okay...Regroup." Scott shouted waving a hand toward his right. Once the team had managed to return to base Jean threw up a TK shield up. 

"Hurry I can hold it....but with these missiles flying into it I don't know for how long." 

Scott nodded at Jean's request. "Okay here's what we do..."

Jean pushed in concentrating all her strength into that of the shield. Jean fought back the stinging fiery sensations she had been having all morning. She didn't know what it was but she was having all these thoughts, she swore she could hear a voice in her head, not that of someone's thoughts but as if someone was speaking to her in hushed whispers. 

She clenched her fists, she didn't know what it was but it felt as if something was in her, running through her veins it felt like fire burning her from the inside. It would feel a lot worse, but one thing about being a telepath was that she could help her mind to ease what she was feeling by strategically cooling down the burn, leaving it but a warm sensation. Although it only lasted a few hours, so she'd have to do it all again. 

Jean shut her eyes trying to concentrate on Scott's voice, but she kept having these images flashing through her mind. She recognized herself in them, she was doing things, she was thinking things, she couldn't make them out, it was as if the hushed voice was showing her what to do, telling her to do it. 

"Jean-"

"Huh?" Jean turned her head to look at Scott. 

"Let's go." 

Jean nodded. She let down her shield with defied ease, she started to run but quickly stopped and stiffened as she had another image flash. Jean rubbed her forehead, she couldn't make it out but she knew what it was telling her what to do, It was showing her what to do. 

_"Go ahead do it." _

Jean didn't know if that was her voice or the voice in her head. 

With slight hesitation Jean decided to take a risk and reply.

_"I can't."_

_"All You have to do is just think it." _

Jean concentrated. 

_"That's it you got it." _

She pictured the missiles. She concentrated hard and could see the molecules of the missiles slowly coming apart. Jean reached out her TK and with the help of her Telepathy she pictured all the missiles in the room. She reached out to the missiles touching them, it felt like a bird touching the sun with the tip of it's wing, but somehow to her it was a marvelous sensation. She pulled them in with her TK and pictured in her mind the molecules ripping apart bursting the missiles into flames. 

_"It is done."_ The voice said disappearing as suddenly as it had emerged. 

Jean opened her eyes to watch as all the missiles blew up mid-air. Jean watched dumbfounded, had she done that? 

The rest of her teammates watched in awe as the missiles blew and disappeared with no work at all done on their part. 

Without missing a beat Scott shot his optic beams at the sentinel, two near the chest, and the sentinel fell.

As the robot landed hard on the ground, without hesitation, Kitty phased through the sentinel sending whatever wires that were still working, out of commission.

Rogue ran back holding the flag, branded with an X, and Kurt teleported the team back to base. 

"Alpha 20-Divide and Conquer-complete. Danger room ending mission." The computerized voice chimed as the danger room shut down it's stimulated virtual reality. 

"Good job team." Logan said taking the flag from Rogue. A smirk spread across his lips. 

"Now ya'll can go have breakfast."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Man there is nothing good about an early mornin' training session." Rogue said between gulps of pancakes. 

"I dunno petite, Remy t'inks it revs up his energy." 

"Revs it up? It exhausts mine." Kurt said standing up for seconds. 

"Like wasn't it weird?" Kitty asked picking at her salad.

"What weird?" Rogue asked. 

"Like how all those missiles just, like blew up." 

"Yeah, but Logan probably had it simulated into the level." 

"C'mon Rogue we both know Logan, like he wouldn't do that." 

Rogue looked to Remy who shrugged. 

"Vell if you ask me it looked as if something pulled zem apart." 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah pulled zem apart." Kurt shrugged not really dwelling on it. 

"Yeah Remy t'inks fuzzy here is right, Maybe Red did it. Remy t'inks of all of us Jeannie would be da only one able ta do dat wit' her telekinesis n' all." 

"Nah Jean ain't nearly that powerful, Cajun." 

"But do you think-I mean like maybe she did."

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked as if the question was unutterable.

Kitty put her fork down. "Like maybe Jean did do it. I mean her powers are growing, like maybe after that whole power surge thing, like, you never know." 

Rogue gave her a blank stare considering that. She shook her head. 

"Who cares, all that matters is we aced the session, I really don't care how we did it, as long as we don't have ta do another early session tomarah I'm good." Rogue picked up her plate and placed it in the sink. 

"Yeah Remy too." Remy excused himself and quickly raced out of the kitchen to catch up with Rogue. 

Kitty stared at Kurt, who shrugged in between bites of food. She sighed as she stood up and placed her utensils in the sink.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean ran a comb through her wet hair. She had taken a shower, gotten dressed and now was preparing for the day. But she didn't feel well. She still felt weak and disoriented like she did when she had woken up. Usually she would feel more grounded by now. Her mind was getting worse now images from her dream just flashed through her head uncontrollably. She didn't know why or what it meant. 

She was still baffled at what had occurred in the danger room, it's like she had just thought it, and it happened. But she didn't have that kind of power, hell, the professor didn't have that kind of power. 

All she knew is she had outdone herself. Whatever it was, Jean just wasn't feeling well, it had tired her out like her powers used to when she first came.

"Hey Jean, there you are. I thought you'd be downstairs." 

"No, I'm not hungry." 

"You okay?" 

Jean set down her hairbrush and rested her head in her left hand. "I don't know." 

Scott walked into Jean's room closing the door behind him. "Something wrong?" 

Jean lifted her head off her hand. She tilted her head to her left side to face him causing all her hair to rush to her right. 

"I just don't feel well. I had the nightmare again." 

"Oh Jean, I'm sorry." 

Jean shook her head. "It's not your fault, I just don't know how to stop it. I just keep seeing the images rushing through my head, I don't know what it means. I can't stop it Scott." 

Jean's face was a mixture of pain and dismay. 

Scott walked over to Jean and put his arms around her. "Hey Jean, it's alright." 

"I just want it to stop Scott, I just want it to stop." 

"You just need some rest, you'll feel better." 

"No, No, you don't understand I can't stop it, I can't." 

"Jean, I'm sure once you've lied down for a while it'll all feel better." 

Jean shook her head and broke away from their embrace. "I don't think so Scott."

Jean placed her head in her hands as Scott looked on with worry. 

After a moment of silence, Scott spoke up. "Maybe you should talk to the professor, he'll understand I mean at least he can find a way to help you."

"I was debating that myself, I didn't want to, but it's getting to the point where I can hardly keep thoughts out of my head. I mean I've tried everything, all my mind exercises, everything I've learned for the past 8 and so years, but nothing's working." 

Jean opened her eyes and stared at the blank wood of her vanity, lost in thought. Jean concentrated on the maple washed wood of her vanity she noticed something drop unto it splashing into a small circle. She realized it was blood and immediately her hand rushed to her nose, she was surprised to find that it was bleeding. 

"Jean you okay?" Scott asked peering his head down to meet hers. 

"I think so." Jean said hazily lifting her head up. 

"Jean you're..." 

"Yeah…" She nodded blankly. 

"Ah here..." Scott said handing her a tissue. 

"You alright?" Scott asked again. 

Jean blinked her eyes, "I dunno...suddenly I feel a little...numb." 

"Numb...?" 

Jean shook her head as she slowly stood up. 

"I- I'm cold." 

"You need a blanket or something?" Scott asked standing up as well. 

"No. I don't think it'll help...I just...I feel so weak." 

Jean began to sway to the side slowly. 

"Jean you sure you're okay?" 

"I feel dizzy, like faint or something..."

"Whoa!" Scott exclaimed as he caught Jean as she fell to the side. 

"Jean! Jean!" Scott shouted trying to wake her up. 

"Oh man! This is not good! Jean! Jean! Okay what to do...what to do..."

Scott hastily ran his hand through his chestnut hair before deciding on one of a series of options that had run through his mind. 

"Okay good idea...take her to Hank."

"It's okay Jean, you're gonna be alright." Scott said as he lifted her up into his arms. He hoped she could still hear him. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Mr. McCoy? You here?" Scott's voice echoed throughout the fairly large lab.

"I'm over here." Hank shouted, his voice muffled. 

"Where?"

"Here." 

Scott jumped as Hank appeared from under the large piece of machinery that he stood by.

Hank pulled his safety glasses off his head and put down his blowtorch. 

"This large piece of scientific machinery you see here has been causing glitches in my medical and experimental readouts."

Hank glared at the machine to his left. 

"I just can't figure out what's wrong with it. Possibly nothing, I didn't see anything out of the usual...I guess I'll just have to put my experiments of the relation between molecular structures and human combustation on hold." 

Scott raised his eyebrows. Could you even relate the two? 

"Oh my stars and garters...what's wrong with Jeannie?" Hank asked, just noticing the body in Scott's arms

Scott quickly snapped back to the task at hand. 

"I don't know, something happened to her. She complained of not feeling well, she said she was cold and felt numb. I dunno how it happened exactly but her nose began to bleed and she just fainted." 

Hank raised his eyebrows. 

"Fainted?"

Not waiting for an answer he quickly dismissed the question. 

"Set her on the table Scott." 

Without hesitation Scott laid Jean on the med table. 

"Do you know if she was feeling anything out of the ordinary?" Hank asked checking Jean's pupils with a small flashlight. 

"Uh...Well besides what I explained to you...no. Uh she kept having this dream...this nightmare. She had one again this morning, it's been causing her to lose sleep, she said that she just couldn't stop the images from flashing in her head."

"Uh huh." Beast murmured checking Jean's vitals and other necessary things.

"Do you know what this nightmare was about?" 

"Uh no...uh she didn't tell me...only that it was a nightmare and it confused her." 

"Do you think that maybe her nightmare triggered something in her mind? I mean she said that she was having trouble keeping her telepathy in check." Scott asked not turning his eyes away from Jean.

"Well I won't know anything until I run some tests." 

Hank grabbed what looked like some sort of laser but was really a body scanning device. He pulled it over the bed when it was about three inches above Jean, he switched a button on the side and a red light illuminated Jean and the bed. 

Hank put on a special pair of visors and motioned for Scott to stand back. 

The red light flashed three times as if taking a picture, than Hank peeled off his visors and pulled the scanning device away from the bed. 

"So is she okay? Is everything alright?" 

"I don't know, it will take a while for the scanner to process the information."

Hank sat down next to the computer and punched some keys on the keypad.

"What's that?" Scott asked looking towards the picture on the screen.

"This is a full body X-ray of Jean's figure It's a scanner, it will allow me to take live data scans and cat scans, bone marrow scan, X-rays all kinds of X-rays, you know things like that but all at once. It will easier allow me to monitor progress and rule out suspicions and hopefully it will easier help us to figure out what triggered her fainting spell." 

"Oh...What's that?" Scott pointed to a faint orange spot on the diagram.

"Oh, that? It's nothing. Just a glitch it's been happening to all my readouts lately. I told you that damn piece of machinery is acting up on me."

"You sure?"

"Very. See right now as we speak the scanner is using the pictures it took and checking vital organs and liver and such for abnormalities. It saves me a lot of work." 

"Technology like this exists?"

"Oh yes. It's very real." 

"Have you ever used it before?"

"Well I have used technology like it, but nothing to this extent."

"So what? It's your first time using this technology?"

"Yes, the medical form. I've used other forms of this technology, for my experiments and such."

"So...uh... what's the maximum of time it'll take?" 

"Eh...I'm not sure, Like I said this is my first time using this method, now normally it would probably take a few hours, but this form should work much faster...but I really can't say."

"Okay, I'll just wait than." Scott stood quietly staring at the monitor, than he took to pacing the floor.

After a few minutes of listening to Scott pace, Hank turned around. 

"Hey uh listen, why don't you go get changed? Maybe grab a soda. I can inform you when we get anything." 

"Um I don't want..."

"Scott, Jean is perfectly safe down here, I'll inform you if any changes occur while you're gone."

Scott looked undecidedly toward Jean, "Uh...Okay." he reluctantly agreed.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay…it's started. I'm hoping to post a few more chaps to get it moving a little quicker for ya'll. But I _promise _you…when Dark Phoenix appears, I made her a real kick-ass…er…um I mean I made her bad…_very _bad. But than again…I made her very bad in _my _opinion and if it doesn't come across like that to you guyz when I finally post that chap…than at least I can say I tried to the full extent of my writing abilities.


	6. Chapter Six

**                                   Child of Light and Darkness**

~

**Chapter Six **

****

"Hey Kid, whatcha doin' down here? Shouldn't ya be in the kitchen wit' the rest o' the gang?" Logan said passing Scott in the hall fresh from a danger room session. 

"Yeah...I uh, I'm not hungry."

"Yer not hungry? Its' that the best ya got?"

"It's Jean."

"What's Jean? If you see Red tell 'er that she's got a danger room session wit' 'Ro in 15 minutes." 

"I can't she's with Hank."

"With Hank? What happened?" 

"She passed out...I think, I'm not sure yet." 

"Is she okay?"

"I dunno Logan...I don't know anything yet." Scott said worry evident in his voice. 

"How'd it happen?"

"She just fainted in her room, so I took her down to Hank, he's running some tests on her as we speak." 

"Alright kid, why don't ya go grab a soda, I'm gonna go check in wit' the good doc." Logan said he's voice softening. 

"I should really be down there Logan."

Logan put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "I know, but ya seem a little tense, why don't ya grab a soda, n' relax. Ya know wit' Hank Jeannie's in the best o' hands."

"Okay, fine. But I'm just gonna grab a soda and Ill meet you down there."

Logan nodded than pushed a button on the hallway wall summoning up the elevator.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Professor Xavier rubbed his forehead in frustration as he listened to the voice at the other end of the line. 

"Yes, Yes I understand that, but mutants should not be segregated. If you'd just give me a chance to prove to you that my students are just like any other young adult-"

Xavier waited patiently as the voice interrupted him. 

"I really don't think this is a matter you need to take to the board committee, I'm sure if you'd just take the time to-"

"I understand completely, but this is not the way to handle the situation. Perhaps if I could speak to you face to face-"

"Alright I'll see you than, Thank you very much sir… goodbye."

Xavier calmly placed his phone upon the hook before removing his reading glasses and rubbing his eyes. 

There was a light rapping at his door. 

"Come in." Was Xavier's usual reply. 

"Is this a bad time?" Ororo asked taking a step into his office. 

"No, Not at all. I was just speaking to the head of another anti-mutant organization. There seems to be a lot of them these days." 

"Ah yes wouldn't that be your fifth call this morning?" 

Xavier gave out a weak smile. "I'm afraid Ororo," he sighed. "That there is nowhere left to go but forward, albeit the path isn't necessarily an easy one."

"I just hope our X-men will be able to bare the burden that will soon come upon them."

"Hmmm...Yes I've wondered that myself lately, but I have complete trust in my students here, I just hope that the world out there isn't as cruel to them as it tends to be. The threat of mutant segregation is slowly rising upon us, you know. You will be surprised how many homo sapiens are willing to participate in these threatened acts of cruelty. The simple truth is they fear us, they are scared of what we're capable of. They don't believe that their race has spawned such a hypocrisy. It will be the holocaust all over again." 

"But what the holocaust didn't have was our X-men, they are good students Charles. They are even better human beings; they know what the world is like out there, yet they do not fear it. That is what makes them so unique. This is why I do not worry about their future outside of these walls, however I do worry about this threat that seems to have befallen amongst our very own ranks." 

"Indeed, you did not come to talk about the human threat, but the mutant one. I know." 

"Of course you do, I wouldn't expect any less from you Professor."

Xavier motioned for Ororo to take a seat. 

"You can't keep this from her forever Charles." Ororo stated after sitting. 

"I know, but for once I am at a loss for words. I don't know what to think myself Ororo, let alone tell Jean."

"Well we must tell her something."

"You would think being the most powerful telepath on the planet I would be able to think of something, but a threat this big...I would never have thought of a mutation to become so powerful...let alone from Jean. I don't quite completely understand it myself. But what I've seen from the premonitions into Jean's future...I cannot deny yet believe it."

"If Destiny has seen it, than it must be true to the future Professor."

"In a way yes, but we still don't know the vital information. What I have seen is all that I know. I don't know how it takes place or why. But I know it is Jean's mutation and cannot be prevented. I cannot say what is true or what is pure fabrication." 

"There is only one way to find out....you must see for yourself. It is the only way." 

"Of course, I know, but I haven't found the words to tell her, let alone approach her."

"Well what ever yer plannin' on doin' ya better do it now."

"Logan? What's wrong?" Ororo asked noticing the worried expression on his face. 

"It's Jean..." Xavier said silently as if he knew all along. "Something's wrong..." 

"What?"

"Her mind is all in a jumble, I don't know."

"Well what we do know is that Jeannie fainted n' that's 'bout all. Hank's workin' on it right now." Logan said irritably resting his arms on the doorframe. 

"Was anyone with her when it happened?" Ororo asked standing up. 

"Yeah, Slim, but he ain't talkin' much. I sent 'im up to get a soda. I don't know what it is, but I got a feelin' that whatever it is, it has ta do wit' our little conversation Chuck."

Xavier had his head bowed and his fingers crossed, his elbows rested on his armchairs. "I can't reach her mind, something's blocking my telepathic contact."

"Well ya better come down then, cuz I gotta feelin' that this ain't gonna end well." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hank, any changes?" Scott asked as he walked into Hanks Lab pausing only to throw his empty soda can into the wastebasket. 

"Nothing yet. The Professor should be on his way down, along with Logan and Ororo." 

As if on cue the trio appeared. 

"Oh good Professor you're here. I'm beginning to worry, I can see nothing out of the ordinary wrong with Jean." 

"Have you run tests?"

"All kinds, I even ran smallpox and tuberculosis just in case, I can see nothing medically wrong with her." 

"Than perhaps it isn't medical."

"Excuse me?"

"Hank, would you mind if I try and see if I can telepathically contact her? I'm hoping being in closer range to Jean's mind will help." 

"Sure you can but she's been out of it for a while I don't know if you'll be able to reach her." 

"Well typically even when your comatose your mind is still working."

Xavier took a breath and tried again to telepathically contact her. 

The others waited impatiently as Xavier struggled. 

"Anything?" Scott asked as Xavier raised his head. 

"No, I was able to become closer to Jean's mind than before but she was blocking me somehow. I saw a light...like fire...I could feel the heat of the leaping flames upon my mind..." 

"How is she blocking you?" Hank asked typing on the computer checking out her stats. 

"I don't know, but Jean...she doesn't possess the power needed to block out my telepathic range." 

"Well Chuck she just might now." Logan said tartly in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"What do you mean Logan?" 

"Later kid."

"So what happened to her? Is it power related?"

"I don't know, it might be. I believe Jean had a power overload."

"Like before?"

"Oh no, not as serious. Unlike before it's not the rapid growth of her powers that caused this."

"Than what?"

"Her mutation. Jean's powers are growing yes, but this is part of her mutation."

"I don't understand."

"Jean has only been in the first stages of her mutation as a mutant, the time has come that Jean's mutation will grow into it's final stage of development." 

"So her outburst was part of this 'final stage' of her mutation?" 

"I believe that's exactly what it was. Jean's powers of telepathy and telekinesis are growing rapidly. If progressed to fast Jean's mind could go into overdrive and she will completely lose all sense of herself in her mind field of powers. So I believe to protect itself from itself her mind engaged in a series of psychic circuit breakers that cut her power back to a level she could handle. But it shouldn't have done this to her...in fact it would do quite the opposite it would protect her from power bursts like this." 

"So what want wrong? I mean something had to go wrong right?"

"Absolutely kid." Logan murmured. 

"Thanks Logan, you're not exactly making this easy." Scott murmured back. 

"I don't know, perhaps Jean's mind didn't anticipate the outcome of such a bold move."

"You know what happened to her don't you? You know more than you're telling." 

"Scott what I know for sure is what I've told you, but yes I do have some theories."

"So what than? I mean what are these 'theories'?"

"Scott calm down I'll tell you in a moment but first-" 

"Professor she's coming to!" Hank shouted as he stood beside Jean's bed. 

Jean groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the bright light. She draped her arm over her face as she sat up. 

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Hanks lab." Scott said rushing over to her. 

"What-Why?" 

"It seems you're mutation is growing."

"How are you feeling Jean?" Xavier asked

"Like I have a hangover."

"Huh, good."

"My having a hangover is a good thing?" Jean asked as Ororo handed her a glass of water. 

"Well it's a good thing for you."

"Well that's just good to know." Jean replied after taking a sip.

She forced a smile despite her obvious pain. Xavier smiled back but only shortly. He's smile faded as he became serious. 

"Jean, I want you to remember back, to before you fainted, what were you feeling?"

Jean exhaled deeply and shut her eyes. 

"It's very important I know, it will allow me to help you further."

Jean hesitated before complying. 

"My powers had been acting up. I mean I was hearing random thoughts from everywhere, I didn't even have to concentrate or use my telepathy, the thoughts were just there. I blocked them out for a while, but they kept coming back. I kept having these nightmares everyday...the same one every night when I awoke I would find myself levitating over my bed and everything in my room also. And on a few occasions my telekinesis would interrupt the power flow of the electricity. I kept hearing this hushed voice in my head, talking to me, telling me to do things. I could see myself doing the things the voice said and when I opened my eyes it was done. I was going to talk to you Professor...well that is before I...got here." 

Jean said motioning with her hands to the bed. 

"But it's like I'm seeing more of everything...but it all melts together. It's not just sight or sound...it's all of my senses at once, sort of rippling through my surroundings." Jean paused before finishing. "You think I'm nuts don't you?" 

"No, It's alright Jean I understand. Thank you. I would ah-like to perform a little experiment if I may."

"Sure Professor anything that will help."

"Hank could you hand me that suturing tray over there if you will?"

Hank picked up his tray full of surgical utensils and handed it to the Professor. 

"Thank you Hank."

Xavier set the tray in front of Jean. 

"Jean I don't understand how your powers can become powerful enough to act like they did."

"I don't know how or why, but it's like If I think it, it's possible. All I have to do is just think and picture that object in my head and whatever I do in my mind happens in the physical world. But my power has never been this way before. Take a look for yourself Professor I'm ready." Jean said relaxing as she telekinetically lifted the utensils off the tray. 

Xavier studied her ability for a moment.

"Even so there are dozens of moving parts here. Your mind's ability to operate matter extends far beyond your physical body and deeply into your environment. But I think there could be more to it." 

"More what?"

"Tell me something Jean, can you feel this?" 

Xavier took a hold of one of the surgical knives and pointed the sharpened end towards Jean's body. 

"Yes I didn't know I could do that. O my god...I can feel your pulse through the steel." Jean said a bit frightened of the realization. "How is that possible?" 

"Jean...for you to have telekinetic sensitivity this extreme... is literally impossible. But somehow it does not shock me for you to be able to do what you did. I mean with what I have seen in Destiny's provisions-- What else are you feeling Jean?"

Jean closed her eyes slowly concentrating on her feelings.

"I don't know, how can I explain? It's--It's not words-it's more like colors on fire burning in every direction."

Jean's body began to glow a reminiscent orange as she talked, parts of her hair became that of small flames of fire. 

"Professor...." Scott said worriedly as he noticed the change occur. 

Xavier nodded his head in response to Scott, than continued 

"I can feel it--I'm on the shores of what seems an ocean of psychic light. How this is possible in your consciousness I do not know-but I can feel the fire...the heat in your mind." 

Slowly Jean's hair began to evolve into fire as her hair parted creating the impression of a bird's wings. 

Xavier realized the change in the atmosphere around Jean, as well as the contrast of her hair, but as always remained calm.

"Jean, just relax and concentrate, let me see and hear what you do."

Slowly Xavier entered Jean's mind as she concentrated. 

Once he had safely reached the remnants of Jean's mind Xavier surveyed his surroundings. 

"Jean is this what you see?" Xavier asked.

What he noticed was a world destroyed. The sky was red and blackening, buildings had collapsed and skeleton corpses lay twisted on the ground. Xavier noticed some of his X-men's bodies laying twisted on the street puddles of blood running from them. Most of the buildings had collapsed but a several others still burnt with fire, fiery smoke filled the sky and the smell of burning flesh and death clung in the air.

"Jean?" Xavier asked again as he did not get a response. 

"I am born and consumed in blood and flame and sacrifice. And I return always coming back." 

"Jean...what is this place? Are these words from the future? What's happening?" 

"It's not a place. It's how it feels to be the last hope.... And to know you'll win against all odds. It's the wing of the Phoenix touching your heart with flame..."

Their telepathic contact broke and Xavier rubbed his eyes

"Jean...my mind feels... blinded, dazzled are you alright? Jean?" 

Jean brought her gaze up to meet his. As their contact broke so did the change that had occurred to Jean and her hair returned to it's normal state. 

"Yeah, I think so...I don't know. I feel so strange...what-who was that? I felt another presence inside me...I could hear your voice but my own could not respond. But I heard someone talking... through me."

"What did you see Professor? Jean?" Ororo asked. 

"It's worse than I thought."

"Professor what is? What's happening to me Professor? What did I see...who was that?"

"That was you Jean."

"What? Me? I don't understand. Scott?" Jean's voice quivered in slowly rising fear.

Scott shook his head. "What's going on Professor. You said you had some theories What are they?"

"Jean what you saw...Phoenix...is your ultimate potential as a Psi."

"What? Phoenix? But that's just mythological."

"The bird yeah...but apparently sometime in the future ya call yerself Phoenix, as a symbolic gesture." 

"You know what this is about Logan?"

"Yes Logan does know Scott, as will you soon."

"How did you see my future? How do you know that that's me?"

"Jean yesterday morning I received a visit from Irene Adler..."

"Destiny?"

Xavier nodded. 

"Irene had had a disturbing provision concerning your future. She came to talk to me about it. A few years back I also received a visit from her...she said that in 10 years your mutation would take a drastic turn....that you would become this... 'Phoenix'."

She said that it would occur on the eve of your nineteenth birthday. So of course on that exact day, she had received another vision having to do with you. Jean you know that you're an Omega class mutant." 

"Yes I know, you explained it to me a while back. But I never thought it could become this serious."

"Jean your full potential as a mutant is not known, however we always knew that you could become very powerful in both your telepathic and telekinetic abilities." 

"Yes but my limitations-"

"According to Destiny, when your powers are fully manifested there will be no limitations to your powers."

"But that's impossible...that isn't possible."

"But it is Jean. It is. I've seen the provision. It is very real. All this is very real."

"But what you're telling me Professor is that I will become some sort of god...that's not possible."

"Jean in the futures I have seen, you are exactly that…you're every thought becomes reality. You have the power to create, to change, to destroy, nothing is beyond you." 

"Professor what you're telling me is…a joke. This can't be me…this can't be possible. You're telling me that I'm becoming a force of nature…you're telling me that I can do anything…and no one stands a chance against me…that's just preposterous… it can't be true." Jean nervously ranted.

"Jean what you said about being the only hope…about knowing that nothing stands against you…that was all true."

"I told you Professor that wasn't me."

"I believe it was you. Deep down you know what you're becoming."

"But that doesn't explain what I saw…that doesn't explain the burning buildings the destructed world that we saw-"

"I don't know how to explain that Jean…perhaps it's the future…I don't know."

Jean hesitated clearly losing against the more experienced Xavier. 

"Okay, say it is true…if my powers have no limitations than how will I be able to control them…I mean I know I can given time…but now I'm still learning." 

"Right before you were brought down here your mind engaged in a series of psychic circuit breakers that cut your power back to a level you can handle. As your mutation continues to manifest and you begin to learn to control your powers that's what your mind will do until finally you're able to control all your powers than the circuit breakers won't be needed."

Jean shook her head in utter disbelief but continued. "Okay…and my mind is safe like that?" 

"I believe so…at least for the time being. It seems pretty harmless. However I will encourage you to try and suppress your growing powers as much as you can. Hopefully that will prevent another outburst. My only worry is that the power will come to soon for you, you are still young and learning. I'm afraid that if it comes to fast it could…destroy you." 

"What?…Wait so you're telling me to use my will power? That's all I have to fight this? My will? And if that fails I die--is that it? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Jean calm down please. You can't fight this…it's part of your mutation." 

"Part of my mutation or not I don't want it." 

"Jean you can't fight it."

"I hate to interrupt Professor, but if Jean is going to become as powerful as you say she is than wouldn't other mutants--want her? I mean want to use her for… evil?" 

"Perhaps Scott. Destiny did warn us of one mutant in particular…Apocalypse." 

"Apoca-who?"

"Apocalypse he's an ancient mutant said to have lived five thousand years ago in Egypt. He was one of the first in the race of mutants." Hank clarified. 

"Okay and you're saying this guy… 'Apocalypse' Is after Jean?" 

"Well yes and no. Destiny warned us to be careful because Apocalypse knows what Jean will become and he might use that against us." 

"How does he know?"

"He has an incredibly long life span enabling him to live through many futures." Hank once again cut in. 

Jean rested her forehead in her hand. 

"You okay Jean?"

"Yeah…I'm just surprised…shocked…scared…I don't understand. I learn I'm supposed to be some sort of god in the distant future, I have incredible powers that I have to use my will against if I want to live, and now I learn that I have dangerous mutants hunting after me…all in days work for the X-men huh?"

"Jean it's not like that-" 

"Don't tell me what it's like Professor! You don't know what I'm feeling right now! Even with you telepathic ability you won't know! You can't. I just-I need some time to think…to be alone." 

"I understand Jean…this is a lot to take in…I feared it would upset you…but I didn't know how else to tell you. What I told you is not even half of it…I don't know hardly anything about your future. I only hope it's better than what it seems." 

Jean hung her head and rested it upon both her hands. "I'm just so tired…so confused. I don't even know where to begin. My thinking's all jumbled…I just need some time to rest and think…please Professor." 

"Are you sure you're okay Jean, if you need to cry, or yell you can. I'm here." Scott said trying to make her feel better. 

Jean shook her head and forced a small smile. "Thank you Scott, but I'll be fine." 

"We will be around if you need us." Xavier said resting his hand on Jean's shoulder. 

Jean mumbled a feeble 'thank you' before the four left her alone in the quietness of Hanks lab. 

Jean sat in the quietness trying to sort through her thoughts. The Professor had been right, deep down, somehow…she had known what she was becoming. 

Jean felt her anger rising at the notion that this was happening to her. She was angry it was happening to her, she was sad, confused, frustrated and very frightened. 

As her anger rose Jean's eyes flashed a fiery red and her hair began to glow like fire again. Jean picked up the glass of water next to her bed and in an angry rage through it against the wall of the lab causing it to shatter unto the floor.

Jean stared at the glass pieces on the ground for a moment. Curiously she used her TK to lift the shatters up in the air, she concentrated and slowly pulled the molecules back together. She was amazed when the glass reformed without scratches, dents, or lines. 

Jean was amazed at what she could do, but still frightened. Why did this have to happen to her? Why her? Why now? Why was this happening?!

She hurled the glass into the wall again watching as the shattered remnants fell to the ground.

She stared at the glass on the floor for a moment as her hair diminished, than in dire frustration and desperation, Jean finally broke down, fell to her knees…and cried. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay…um yeah I'm trying to delve deeper into this whole Phoenix thing. Um let's see…aliens, entities, and outer space were good…for the 70's and 80's. But now it's the 21st (?) centaury. (Did it change? I don't think so. Oh well) and nowadays I think that this Phoenix thing would be purely mutantagenic and therefore just evolutionary. So that's how I'm trying to write it…like the way I envision it. 

Pleaze R&R! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**                                        Child of Light and Darkness**

~ 

**Chapter Seven **

****

"I'll move Jean into the infirmary, so I can run more acute tests." Hank said aloud quietly to Xavier, as they joined Scott, Ororo and Logan in Xavier's study. 

"Very well Hank." Xavier nodded in reply.

"So it worked than? Jean's cured?" Scott was sitting by Xavier's desk as the two entered to join them.

Xavier sighed and rolled behind his desk. "No, she's not cured." 

"Okay but I mean she's fine now, right? She's not cured but she's fine?" 

"Well Jean will have to be careful. She can use her powers, but not to their full extent. I can't say for certain that the circuit breakers she installed in her mind will work. I can't say they won't fail. But just to be cautious so they won't Jean will have to suppress that part of her mind." 

"Right she'll have to use her will power to fight it." Scott almost sounded angry.

"I'm afraid so. Even with the circuit breakers she'll have to suppress it." 

"I don't understand Professor, there's got to be something we can do for her." 

"We can do nothing Scott, this is a battle for Jean and Jean alone." 

"No. I can't accept that. It's not good enough. Jean can't go through her life fighting this thing with her will power! Aren't the circuit breakers supposed to help so she won't have to do that?" 

"Yes, Scott. They will. But they just help so her will won't slip completely. She's going to have to fight this thing until we know more." 

Scott stood up fiercely.

"No, I can't accept that Professor! There has to be some other way!"

"I don't know what to tell you Scott, I'm doing the best I can." 

"Than do better!" 

"Hey Slim calm down bub." 

Logan stood up and put his hand on Scott's shoulder

"The Prof is right, he's doin' the best he can. I know this is hard and I wish there was another way ta go 'bout this thing, but there isn't and until there is ya'll have ta accept that this is the way it has ta be." 

Scott bit his lip and shook his head angrily. 

"No-No I can't accept that…I won't accept that!" 

"Scott there is nothing you can do. Please calm down." 

"No-No I won't calm down until you tell me there's something we can do." Scott glared intently at Xavier

"Sit down Slim." 

"Tell me there's something we can do." Scott clenched his teeth near tears at the realization that they all were right. 

"Scott…please. I want to help her as much as you do…but we can't." 

Scott shook his head and his body loosened under Logan's grasp as he slumped sadly to the chair. 

He leaned his elbow on Xavier's desk and rested his head in his hand. 

"I have never felt so useless before." He mumbled softly his voice muffled but still clear enough to hear. 

"I don't want to accept this, but I-I'm so confused-I just wish-I dunno." Scott sighed

"It's alright Scott we'll get through this. I promise you. But If Jean is to have any chance of survival she needs to draw strength from you through your unique psychic connection...you may be her only hope." 

Scott lifted his head up. "Well what about Apocalypse, what are we supposed to do about him?" 

"Hank and I will work on coming up with a plan. It will get better Scott, we just have to give it time." 

"Time that we may not have." 

Xavier shrugged "We have no choice. There is nothing more we can do." 

Scott sighed and fell his head to the table once more.

"I don't like it." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean was already lying on the bed when Scott entered the infirmary. 

She didn't even look at him as he passed by the bed. 

"Can you believe they've got me in here?" Jean said a small smile playing across her lips than suddenly fading.

"Hank wants to run more tests." 

Jean shook her head. "How many tests do they need. They don't even know what to do about me." 

"Jean…don't think that way." 

"Why not? I'm just a burden to everyone." 

"No you're not." 

"Oh I'm not? Scott they're all rushing around, not to help me, but to protect everyone from me." 

"I don't think that's it." 

Jean finally turned to look at him. "Yeah sure…tell me that, the _telepath._" She finished sarcastically. 

"Look I'm not here to try and tell you how to feel." 

"So don't." Jean said sternly, sitting up from the bed. 

"You can't leave." Scott reminded her as she stood up from the bed, fully clothed. 

"I don't need to be here." 

"Well where do you think you need to be?" 

Jean shook her head and looked back at him. "I don't know." 

Scott rolled his head to the side in annoyance as he followed Jean out to the hallway to try and talk her out of it. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So how's she takin' it?" 

"Not very well." 

Ororo stood outside of the hallway, and looked upon Scott and Jean, as well as many of the other students. She turned to face Logan, who as she could tell, had been out taking a 'ride.'

"Yeah, knew she wouldn't. Poor kid. I have to say 'Ro, I didn't believe Chuck when he told us his assumptions o' what happened to Jeannie. I don't wanna believe 'em, but with what's been happin' to Red lately, Honestly I'd have ta say that I believe 'em, Chuck knows his stuff, and he loves Red just as much as the rest o' us, I don't think he'd lie about anything like this." 

Noticing that Ororo was looking intently out the hallway instead of at him, Logan quit what he was saying, to move closer to the doorway. It was just than that Logan heard the commotion out in the hallway.

"What's happin' out there?" Logan walked up to Ororo till they were side by side. 

She just let him look outside to answer for himself. It seemed to Logan that Scott and Jean were in an argument, and Jean seemed really upset. Scott must have told her about the condition she found herself in.

"Huh. You were right. Jeannie ain't takin' it to well." 

"If I were in her position I wouldn't be either Logan."

"Yep I 'posse that's true." 

Logan watched as the two slumped on the ground, hugged without words for minutes.

"Ya know, I've seen a lot of woman in my days 'Ro. I've also seen a lot o' men. I've been a lot o' places n' I've seen many things. But I've never seen a man care so much 'bout a woman the way Slim does. Yep, Jeannie's lucky to have some one like him 'hind her all the way. Huh, I knew they had somethin' for the other, the moment I saw Jeannie step into the mansion. N' I knew right at the moment that Jean saved Scott in Mexico, I knew right than that the future had plans for 'em. There are so many people in this world 'Ro. But to find two individuals just like them, that's not easy."

"You're right Logan. But to go through what Jean is…it could be torture on a relationship. It could get tough to keep it all together. As much as this may challenge Jean's power and life, this will also challenge their relationship together." 

"Trust me 'Ro. There's no one more dedicated to Jean than Scott. Deep down, I know he truly, deeply cares for her. If anyone can get through this it'll be the two o' them. I've known 'em for several years now, I got to watch 'em fight together, cry together, n' grow together. You've seen it 'Ro. We've both watched their friendship grow to be somethin' more. N' I know that in the end they'll get through everythin' without a single scratch. Cause that's just the people they are. They're both fighters 'till the end, they won't give up til there's nothin' left for 'em to do. That's why they're meant for each other. N' that's why I don't worry 'bout Jeannie cuz I don't doubt that Scott will take good care of her. I know that-that boy is different. He's dedicated to that woman 'Ro. I know, I've seen it. I don't even need my enhanced senses to know for sure. I have faith in those two 'Ro. I know they'll get through whatever obstacles get in their way. An' ain't nobody gonna change my mind." 

For the first time during their talk Ororo turned to face Logan,

"Wow Logan. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before." 

"Well you know me 'Ro. Don't talk much, I just observe." 

Ororo stared at Logan mischievously, 

"You know Logan, I hate to say this, but this side of you is kind of a turn-on." 

Logan smiled. 

"Hmmm you mean it? So if a man said to you, that he really felt like kissing you, right now you wouldn't object?" 

"Well I don't know it depends." 

Logan slanted his eyes, 

"On what…" 

"Whether or not I felt like kissing him back." 

"So if he did say that to ya, would you?" 

"Maybe." 

"What if he asked really, really hard, and he was impossible for you to refuse?" 

"I don't know, what do you think I would do?" 

Logan thought hard. 

"Well, I think he would ask ya, and while you'd be thinking 'bout it, he'd swoop down like this…

Logan moved in closer to Ororo's face

…And he'd kiss you…like this…

Logan's hand brushed across Ororo's cheek and his lips touched hers.

Ororo tried to protest, but she found his touch completely mesmerizing and for a moment she kissed back, but than his lips left hers, and suddenly her lips felt really cold.

A silent moment passed between them as they both pondered at what they had just done. 

"Huh… Wow..." Was all Ororo had the strength to utter. 

"I'm good ain't I?" 

"Very." 

"But you know what?"

"Huh?"

"I think I need to try it again"

Ororo backed away for a second.

"So you think know that every time you want to kiss me I'm just going to give in?"

"I dunno, probably not."

"And just because I kissed you, now you expect that every time you ask me I'll just kiss you?"

Logan smiled.

"Would ya?"

Ororo went on, ignoring his question

"And do you honestly think that when I kiss you, every part of me doesn't try to resist? Because let me tell you something, every part of me does try to resist, but something else inside of me is telling me to kiss you, and the only thing I ever notice in that instance is that…"

She inched closer to Logan

"...Is that no matter how much I don't want to kiss you, I can't resist." 

She laughed, seeing his face. He thought she would kiss him again. She held his hands in hers, but that was it. They heard distant giggling but didn't care to restrain from each other.

"Are we interruptin' somethin?" Rogue and Remy had gone to the foyer so they also could find a moment of peaceful solitude together.

Ororo and Logan slowly backed away from each other, a little embarrassed, but not so much. 

Rogue rolled her eyes as she just watched Logan and Ororo stare at each other. Obviously they had been up to no good.

"C'mon Remy this rooms getting too fluffy." Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and led him to the door

"Adios Mon ami." Remy waved bye to Ororo and Logan as Rogue dragged him out the door almost causing him to fall over the ledge of the door pane.

Ororo and Logan had noticed Rouge and Remy enter and than leave the room. But they really didn't care, just as long as the two kids hadn't seen them moments before they entered the room. Ororo hugged Logan than she slowly backed away.

"You know as much as I would like to stay here, I have some things to take care of." She told him as she let her hands drift away from his.

"Me too." 

Ororo began to walk out the door.

"Hey Ro? "

Ororo turned back to Logan.

"Yeah?" 

"Ah whaddaya say to…ah, I dunno…dinner sometime?" Logan scratched the back of his neck as he nervously awaited an answer.

Ororo smiled, she kept silent for a moment, pretending as if she were debating the question, but she secretly just liked to see how uncomfortable he was at the subject.

"Sure, I'd love that." 

Ororo stepped backwards keeping her eyes on Logan until she reached the door pane, turned around and walked out. 

"Huh, It looks to me like you got a date Mon ami." 

Logan turned from where he was standing, to see Remy leaning up against the doorframe. That kid sure could get around.

Remy tossed a deck of cards in his hand, "You dawg you." 

Logan lightly shoved Remy into the doorframe, "Save if for later Gumbo." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Man Ah still can't believe it. Ah mean especially with Jean an' all." 

Xavier had decided that it was best if he inform the other students about Jean's condition and the threat of Apocalypse. 

"Well ya were right Kitty, now Remy know for sure det dat was Red in da danger room." 

"I like can't believe it. What are we supposed to do?" 

"Vell zere's not much ve can do. Vell for Jean anyvay. But ve can be ready if ze Professor needs us for zis Apocalypse zing." 

"Yeah my bro's right. Ah mean it's part of Jean's mutation we can't help her. But this Apocalypse thing sounds pretty bad so we can be ready if we have to prepare for some action." 

"Ha, Remy's lookin' forward ta some real world action, he all fired up and needs ta let out some steam on some real world menaces." 

"Are ya sure you vant ta do zat to a guy vith the name 'Apocalypse' ?"

Remy scratched his head. "Hey Remy ain't lookin' ta die." 

"Oh really? The end of the world sounds like a pretty dangerous and risky thing. I mean if we have to prepare for some 'action' than we have to be prepared for the worse. If this guy like stands up to his name we could be into a world of trouble. I mean think about it guys-are we like, prepared to die?"

The three exchanged glances, Kitty had made a very vital point. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Let's see this chaps all talk I know. But um…I think everyone's personal opinions concerning this Phoenix thing are just as important as the events surrounding it.

As always R&R…every review keeps me going.


	8. Chapter Eight

**                                              Child of Light and Darkness**

~

**Chapter Eight **

****

"How are we doing Hank?" 

"Well so far Professor everything seems normal. I'm still checking up on this Apocalypse. Any motion on Cerebro?"

"No nothing. Wherever he is, he's keeping up his guard."

"Professor, We know what this Apocalypse has done in the past and possibly what he does in the future, but how will we go about stopping him in the present? We've done all our research on him and we know all there is, but do we even know what he's planning on doing? Do we know how to stop him?"

"I'm afraid Hank, we know nothing vital to our situation. And I do have my fears that by the time we do have enough information on his present whereabouts it'll be to late to do anything to prevent him from forwarding his plans." 

"I guess our only choice is to keep a tight rein on things. Try and see if maybe we can read in between the lines and figure out something that can help us stop him. But-"

"-But you worry about Jean, as do I. But we mustn't let her condition cloud our judgment. We still have a world to think about, and we'll just have to keep a tight watch on mutanic activity and try to keep a good watch on Jean. Of course you know Hank that if push comes to shove we'll have to focus on Apocalypse." 

"I just worry about all of it Charles. If Apocalypse's name serves him well we have a lot on our plate, and I worry about Jean as well. Her current condition concerns me as it makes her vulnerable and thus makes it easier for her to be-swayed." 

"I hate that we find ourselves in this predicament but-"

"-But if push comes to shove-Right Professor I understand." 

"In the meantime Hank-"

"I'll keep a close eye on Apocalypse and I plan to run Jean's data scans every 15 minutes." 

Xavier patted Hank on the back. "Good. Keep me informed." 

"Of course Professor." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Scott lightly rapped on Jean's open bedroom door.

"Hey." He voiced quietly. 

"Hi."

Scott made himself welcome and shut Jean's door behind him. 

"How you doing?" 

Jean shook her head in disbelief. "I dunno-I've been better." 

"I bet. I wish-"

"There's nothing you can do Scott. You know I don't have to be a telepath to know that there is nothing anyone can do, I know this is my own battle." Jean turned around and slipped unto her bed. 

"I don't even know if this is something I should be fighting."

Scott walked over and sat besides Jean. 

"Jean you know if you don't-"

"-If I don't this could be a battle I'll lose. Yeah I know." Jean sighed

"Hey Jean if-"

Jean interrupted Scott her mind lost elsewhere.

"--You know when I first learned of my mutation it was the worst thing that could happen to me. It was a curse, than I came here met the Professor, you… and soon I wouldn't have asked for anything less. 

I was always told that everything happens for a reason, and sometimes you don't know what the reason is or why, sometimes you'll know soon sometimes it'll take years and as you look back you realize 'so that's why that happened' and I realize that if I hadn't become what I am, I wouldn't have met you and I would have missed out on some of the best years of my life."

Jean sighed before continuing. 

"It didn't take me long to come to terms with my powers and who I was, and I no longer viewed it as a curse but something that I loved and liked and cherished. But the more I think about my newest predicament I have to wonder if the wool has been pulled over my eyes for all these years. And I can't help but call my mutation a curse. If something that I have come to love is something that in the future threatens my life than what is the point of it all? I don't understand why I have to fight to live." 

Tears were streaming down Jean's face now, and it pained Scott to see her in this much dismay. 

"I don't know Jean. I don't have all the answers. But for you to say you have done nothing on this world is wrong. You may not know this but you have had an incredible impact on a lot of people. You have made me who I am today, I came here blind and insecure but you were there to comfort and help me you believed in me and in turn I had strength in your beliefs. It is fair to say I am who I am because of you. And so are a lot of other people. You bring light to those who have nothing but darkness."

Jean smiled weakly. "Yeah?" 

Scott smiled. 

"Yeah really. And I don't believe that we fight just to fight another day. We don't just live to live we are here for a reason and one day we will see the accomplishment of our work. What we do today effects the lives of our children and their children and all the mutants of the world. We do what we do today because we believe in the hope that one day mutants can live peacefully with humans we do it for the future of our families and we will get past this, because for that world to prosper we will need you and that's why you'll endure. Everyone everyday fights to live Jean it's just part of life." 

"You're such a good friend Scott. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Scott nodded. "Yeah." 

His gaze fell to the floor so Jean wouldn't see the disappointed look on his face. He really didn't want to be her friend…but she had made it clear were she stood, and he'd have to be okay with that. Especially now.

He wrapped his arms around Jean, and the two shared a comforting embrace before heading their separate ways.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I'm glad Jean's doing well. As of present I have yet to see any change from Jean that is out of the norm."

"That's wonderful news Hank. I'm glad to hear it. Of course that means that Jean is still suppressing the most of her mutation. So far it doesn't seem to have gotten to her." 

"Have you tried to do any mind exercises with her? Any exercises at all?"

"I haven't no. Jean has been in a fragile state lately and although it's been several days I don't want to upset her any more than she is. Perhaps I fear that things could become out of hand and-"

"-And we'll unleash a monster?" 

"Well that wasn't exactly what I was thinking Hank, but we know as well as many others here that Jean has a fiery temper-"

"-Ah yes a temper as hot and fiery as her hair." 

"-Again not exactly what I was thinking but yes. When Jean first joined she held her temper on her sleeve and after much practice and discipline Jean had learned to control her emotions. Not just because I taught her to, but because she had come to realize that her temper with the powers that she has is a dangerous thing and Jean as much as anyone else wanted nothing more than to know that the safety of the students here was ensured. But Jean is becoming vulnerable and I fear that she could slip and that it may become easy to enrage her. And-"

"-And with her newfound powers, enraging her could become a life and death predicament."

"Exactly."

"I share your concern. Jean is a very well mannered young woman she has many great qualities but with as many good qualities as she has she also has just as many flaws and faults. And I happen to know that Jean is getting restless and we can't keep her confined to the interior of the institute Professor." 

"Of course. But something has been bothering me the past few days. Remember when Jean was under the hypnotic control of Mesmero?" 

"Yes I do."

"Well when I entered Mesmero's mind I felt a dark presence looming there. And not his dark presence but of something else... I felt the exact same darkness when I entered Jean's mind perhaps it was a combination of that darkness and Jean's powers that prevented me from telepathically contacting her. But I happened to know that the presence within her is becoming stronger."

"Should it be something we should worry about?" 

"I'm not sure. I know that all of us hold the potential of darkness-of evil, Yin and Yang if you will, it could just be the 'yang' side of Jean that has always been there but I just happened to come across it because Jean was expressing the 'yang' side of herself." 

"So what you're saying is it could be just the angry, dark side of Jean that we all possess or it could be-"

"-It could be a dark presence that has occupied itself in Jean's mind."

Xavier nodded as the two men shared a moment of silence until Hank spoke up.

"And that's not a good thing."

"No it is not a good thing at all." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_"I don't understand why you're doing this. Why are you helping me?" _

_"I can sense that you are in a deep state of emotional disarray. I only want to help you child." _

_"But why? Who are you?" _

_"Think of me as a friend." _

_"How do you know so much about what I'm going through?" _

_"Because I have foreseen it. I know what you are to become." _

_"I don't understand. I just-I feel so many things…and I keep seeing images…I feel like I'm losing control." _

_"That's why I am here…to help you." _

_"To help me gain back control?" _

_"On the contrary, I will help you side with it." _

_"I don't understand." _

_"In due time my child." _

The voice vanished and Jean was once again left alone in her head. She had been able to communicate more frequently with the voice. She wanted to know who it was but it was quite possible it was just part of her…but than again the voice definitely belonged to a man. 

For the last few days Jean had been confined to the institute. The Professor was worried about what could happen if she were to go outdoors. The institute was built with a special metal sheet lining the institute's outer and inner walls. It helped the telepaths inside the mansion to not hear thoughts that were coming from outside the walls. But lately Jean had felt that she was growing restless inside. She could understand the Professor's concern but lately she felt that she was losing more a more emotional control. 

She was suppressing her powers but the voice was always there along with the images that Jean assumed it supplied. More and more she felt drawn to it…she tried to fight it but she just couldn't. She wanted to know who the voice belonged to. She wanted to know who was helping her. 

Jean was afraid of hurting anyone so she had refrained from using any of her powers in case of a slip up. The easiest way to put her emotions in check was to relax. But she was so emotionally unstable. She wanted help but knew no one could help her. No one knew anything about the manifestation of her mutation and no one could know what she was feeling. She knew Professor Xavier was trying to help her but he still knew nothing more than before. But minute by minute, day by day, Jean could feel herself slowly slipping away…slowly losing grip of reality. 

"Jean?" 

Jean snapped her head up. 

"Like hey. You okay?" Kitty asked sitting across the kitchen table from her. 

Jean blinked and groaned. "I think so. I don't know." 

She rubbed her forehead as the voice emerged again. Jean couldn't quite tell what it was saying. Kitty was talking and Jean was trying to tune out the voice hoping it would vanish if she ignored it. 

Jean blinked rapidly trying to force the images out of her head. 

"Hey like you need an aspirin?" 

"Huh?" Jean asked squinting. 

"Like I said do you need-" 

Jean was having trouble concentrating on Kitty as the images in her head became more vibrant and Kitty seemed to phase out of her mind. 

_"Listen to me, my dear I can help you." _

Jean heard the voice loud and clear. Jean found herself immersed deeply into her mind hearing the voice and seeing the images that flashed by second by second and she had a hard time distinguishing one from the other. 

Jean's surrounding's finally faded out completely as she focused all her energy on her mind. 

_"Are you listening?" _

Jean was hesitant to reply at first but she could think of nothing else to do. 

_"Why are you talking to me? Who are you?" _

_"I just want to help." _

_"I know that. But what are you showing me? Why won't you go?" _

_"I can't leave I haven't helped you." _

_"But what are you doing to me?" _

_"I'm only helping." _

_"No you're not! You're confusing me!" _

_"I'm sorry child, I don't mean to." _

_"Just leave! Leave my mind!" _

_"If you want me gone so badly make me leave, using your telepathy you can banish me from your mind." _

_"I can't." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because I can't do that! I can't use my telepathy like that! It's to risky." _

_"But it's not. Not really. You can do it." _

_"Not without hurting someone!" _

_"That's only what Xavier wants you to believe!" _

_"Stop it! Leave me alone!" _

_"I will leave only if you make me." _

The voice kept it's calm as Jean's voice tensed and rose. 

_"I said Get Out!" _

_"I can help you!" _

_"No you're not! Why are you doing this to me?" _

_"I'm doing this for you!" _

_"Who are you!? Tell me!" _

_"You will find out in time." _

_"Stop with these mind games! You're hurting me!" _

_"I don't mean to." _

_"I'm losing it! I don't even know if this whole conversation is real! I don't know what's real anymore!" _

_"I can help you with that. I can help you to differentiate." _

_"I just want you out!" _

_"Listen to me. I know you will." _

_"No. I can't I won't." _

_"Jean, you have the power…it's inside you. You can stop all of your pain and confusion. You can do it all." _

_"I can't." _

_"Maybe not yet. But the power lies within you, all you have to do is think. You will summon up your power at will." _

_"What? What are you telling me!" _

_"You're angry good. I bet you want to take your anger out on someone don't you child?" _

_"I want to take it out on you!" _

_"Focus my dear, control all your anger and center it, you want to hurt me? Than here's your chance." _

_"Do you think I'm stupid? You're just a voice I can't hurt you." _

_"But you can try. After all this is just a mental conversation. You really wouldn't be hurting anyone. But think of how good it will feel to focus all your anger and lash out? Think of how relieved you will feel." _

_"No, you're trying to trick me." _

_"But you know I'm right, you can't hurt anyone." _

Jean held her head in her hands as talked mentally. 

_"Go ahead, imagine it." _

The voice said stern and commanding. As if it were trying to provoke her. But Jean was so angry she didn't care. She was confused and puzzled, her head hurt and she wanted peace. 

_"Just imagine. Think of what you will do to me. Picture yourself focusing your anger on the target of your feelings. See yourself lashing out. Imagine it." _

The voice was below a whisper but Jean couldn't help but be drawn to it, she felt herself being pulled in as if mesmerized. Her rage rose and she couldn't help but obey. 

Suddenly for an instant the images stopped swirling around her and she saw herself, her future self, maybe her present self, she couldn't tell, but whatever self it was she was angry and fire illuminated around her, and she controlled it, she played with it as she hurled it at her friends, at her enemies. 

_"What you see now is only the beginning of what you're capable of doing. You can cause such destruction, such devastation, such tragedy. Is that what you want? Is there some deep dark part of your soul that yearns for the power that only evil can possess?" _

Jean listened to his voice intently as she focused her anger on his voice. She felt heat running throughout her veins and power that seemed to erupt within her. A deep power that only the dark side of her possessed. And for a split second it felt good. 

_"That's it my dear, focus. Now channel your anger, channel it at me, just think of how dishonest Xavier has been, think of all that he has kept from you, all he has ever told you is lies,- _

_"No that's not true!" Jean protested. _

_"But it is. It's all true. And you believe it." _

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Jean like are you alright?" Kitty asked peering over the table at Jean's bowed head. 

"Hey Kitty. Vhat's Jean doing?" Kurt asked as he 'bamfed' into the kitchen and took a moment to look over the kitchen. 

"Like I dunno. It looks like she's engaged in some sort of telepathic conversation." 

"Vhat is that she's muttering?" 

"Like I dunno. I've been trying to get her attention. But she seems very involved with whatever she's doing." 

"Vhat is she doing?" 

"I dunno but whatever it is, I like, don't think that it's just a conversation. I mean like look at her mannerisms." 

"Ja she looks disturbed." 

"It seems more like she's pleading." 

"Vith vhat?" 

Kitty glanced at Kurt and shrugged. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_"Please get out of my head! I don't want you in it!" _

_"Focus your anger-_

_"Stop telling me that! I don't want to hurt anyone!" _

_"But you can't so just do it!" _

_"Stop provoking me!" _

_"I'm only urging you along." _

_"Stop It!" _

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"It looks pretty intense. Maybe ve should do somezing to help her." 

"Well I guess I could try to shake her out of it. She doesn't seem to be hearing anything." 

"Vell you know how it is for telepaths if she's having a mental conversation than she's not here she's in ze astral plane or somezing." 

"Like yeah, maybe I should rouse her out of it. And than like, we should tell the professor." 

"Ja good idea." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_"Just focus." _

_"Stop telling me that!" _

_"You're angry. Use your anger to focus your powers. Let them emerge from your anger." _

_"Get out!" _

_"Focus!"_

==

Kitty shook Jean lightly on her arm. "Like Jean. You okay? Jean?" 

==

_"Do it now! Unleash your fury!" _

_"Leave me alone!" Jean said as her anger rose within her and she lunged her anger at the darkness of her mind. _

==

"Leave me alone!" Jean shrieked clearly someplace else. Her body erupted in fire like energy as she lunged her power at Kitty.

"Whoa!" Kitty screamed as she flew back into Kurt. 

Scott passed the kitchen as he heard Jean yell than Kitty scream. He ran to the doorway just in time to see a clearly confused Jean, hair dangling loosely around her disarrayed face. 

"Jean? What did you do?" Scott asked clearly as confused as everyone else. 

The rim of fire around Jean vanished as she realized she wasn't in her mind but in reality. "W-What?" Jean asked herself quietly confused. 

Jean glanced up at him briefly than Kurt and Kitty before looking at her palms and noticing the fire surrounding them before it vanished as she calmed down. Frightened Jean pulled back her hands.

Jean stared at Kitty who seemed fine, Kurt was helping her up.

"I'm sorry… oh god… I'm so sorry…" Jean muttered glancing at Kitty but not really noticing her.

"I'm sorry…I don't-I can't…what's happening to me?" Jean exclaimed running out of the room.

Kitty watched her run away in pure shock. She turned to Kurt who returned her shocked expression. 

"Like…wow." Kitty said quietly turning her gaze back to the doorway.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Jean…what was that back there?" Scott yelled running after her. 

Jean kept walking and replied without looking back. 

"I don't know! I didn't mean-I'm so confused!" 

"Still what got into you? You about frightened Kitty to death! You could have hurt her If I hadn't got there when I did! What the hell were you thinking?!" 

Jean stopped walking and flopped her arms at her side. "I don't know…and that's the truth. I don't know what I was thinking." 

"You could have hurt someone Jean!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Jean snapped angrily. She folded her arms around her chest. 

"I don't know what got into me! I just-I saw something…I heard a voice…and it just happened I can't explain it! I just thought and it happened!"

"If you can't explain your action fine! But surely you can explain your behavior lately. Why did you snap at Kitty?" 

"Scott I can't keep this up!" Jean turned to look at him as she continued. 

"I feel like I'm losing it. Like I'm losing all of it. I'm trying to hold on-but with all that I'm feeling I don't know how I'm doing it. How I've made it this far. Everything's just slipping away. My mind's all jumbled, my emotions are off the scale…I feel like I'm losing emotional control…I don't know how I'm doing it. Minute by minute, day by day, I'm trying to hold on but I'm losing grip…I don't know what's real in my mind anymore. I don't know what's mine anymore…I don't know what thoughts are mine and what aren't. But I'm losing it-I know you can see that I'm losing it. I'm losing control of myself…of my thoughts…of my actions. I mean I could've seriously hurt Kitty back there! But I had no idea what I was doing! All I know is it wasn't me!"

Jean ran a hand to her forehead. 

"Oh my god…I can't stay here any longer! I can't stay confined to the mansion…not with what I'm capable of doing! You saw me back there…I'm to dangerous to be around in this state of mind…it could easily have been anyone else!" 

Jean paused and than continued her voice shaky and skittish. 

"I'm going crazy here and no one can help me! But the longer I stay here the more endangered everyone becomes and I can't take that risk!" 

Jean turned and ran out the door.

"Jean where are you going?" 

Jean ran down the steps and Scott ran down after her.

"Anywhere! I don't care! But I can't stay here!" 

"Jean! Wait you can't go!"

Jean turned to look at him, slowing walking backwards as he looked at her from the steps. 

"You don't understand I have to! You know what I'm capable of! And right now I can barely function normally without something going wrong! And-and I can't control myself, my thoughts, let alone my powers!" 

"But we can help you Jean! You can learn to control them!"

"I know, I don't doubt that! But right now no one knows what to do! And I-I need help…I need to sort things through! I need to sort out all that I'm feeling…I need to regain control and I can't do that here!" 

"Okay, Okay, I understand I do. I can't say I know what you're feeling…what you're going through. To say that would be unfair. But Jean where will you go?" 

Jean turned from him. "I-Everything in my life right now is so…puzzling. It's there and than it's not. Nothing is there for good. It just all slips away." 

"What about me? Am I real in your mind?" 

Jean hesitated before replying. Scott held his breath. 

Jean nodded slowly back still turned to him. "Yeah, In my mind you're very real." 

Jean paused. "You are the only constant thing in my mind. You never slip away." She finished in a soft voice. 

"Don't go Jean." Scott pleaded in a firm but quiet whisper. "Please don't go." 

Jean turned her gaze to look at him, back still turned. "I have to. I have to find peace." 

"But-"

"Scott, you know I can't do that here." 

"I won't let you go." 

A tear slipped down Jean's cheek. "Yes you can. You will." 

Scott sighed. Jean could sense he was sad but also worried. 

"Don't worry Scott. You know how to find me." 

"This isn't right. You shouldn't be leaving now, not at this time." 

"I'll be back I promise." 

Scott watched from the middle step as Jean drove off in her SUV. 

Scott shook his head as he walked back inside. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I know I know. U want action. Don't worry it's coming. Next chap is when everything starts to unravel. Concerning Jean anyway.

R&R It'll make my day. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**                                        Child of Light and Darkness**

          ~ 

**Chapter Nine  **

"Mesmero how lies our current status?" 

"The horseman our ready and awaiting your command. It shouldn't be much longer now, the time is near." 

"Good." Apocalypse sneered. "And what about your newest recruit how is he faring?" 

Mesmero cast a glance towards the dark corner. "As of present he has been successful."

"She is near. I can sense her. Her mind is in a state of serious mental disarray." 

The man said emerging from the darkness of the corner. 

"And your current status of the girl, Mastermind?" Apocalypse asked, voice booming. 

"Invading her mind was easy given her present mental state. Creating my illusions was even easier. Her mind is very vulnerable. I have only helped her along. She is beginning to trust me. She believes I can help her gain the control she so desperately wants over her mind and powers. I believe that soon she will yearn for control more than ever. She knows I can help her learn to control her recent mutanic manifestation. She will want control so badly she'll do anything for it." 

"Anything Mastermind?" 

"Anything. Jean's mind is in such a jumbled state that she has unknowingly showed me all her fears and everything, or anyone that makes her vulnerable. Her mind is in such a fragile, confused state that once she agrees to my help, it should be intimidating on how easy it will be to sway her. And when that time comes, she'll be ours." 

Apocalypse laughed. "I LOVE IT!" 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean parked her vehicle and glanced out the window to the tall building on her left. She didn't know what she doing here, or what had motivated her to come. 

She sighed and pushed herself out the door. After a moments glance to the building's sign on her right she pushed open the large double doors and walked in. 

This was the Catholic Church where Rogue and Scott had ran into Magneto while trying to recruit Angel. 

She had only been here a few times before. Her family used to attend Christmas services here when she was young. 

They had stopped coming when she was about 8. 

She didn't remember much but what she did know is that being in this place seemed to bring a sense of peace to her and that is what she so desperately wanted right now. 

It was very late and she was the only person visible in the room. She took a seat in a pew towards the back wall. She rested her head on the back of the parallel pew in front of her. Everything was so quiet here…so peaceful. 

She didn't know if she had fallen asleep or what had happened, but the next thing she heard was a voice rousing her up.

Jean slowly rose her head up and pulled back loose strands of red hair. "What-who?" Jean asked groggily seeing no one. 

_"Don't you know child?"_ The voice asked again. 

Jean concentrated on her mind and replied back telepathically. _"Who are you?"_

_"I know what you want." _

Jean didn't reply and the voice continued. 

_"You want control. You want to learn." _

_"I just want it to stop." _

_"Of course you do. I can help you." _

_"But how do you know?" _

_"Let's just say I'm an admirer…I just want to help." _

_"I need help." _

_"And I can help you." _

_"But what do you want in return for helping me?" _

_"I want nothing. I need only have the joy of knowing I helped you." _

_"It's just sounds all to easy." _

_"I understand your doubts. But I needn't cause any harm. Look up." _

Jean did as he commanded and lifted her head up. 

_"Now turn to the back wall."_

Jean turned and saw a young man leaning against the wall. 

He looked to be about no older than 25, with short neatly trussed brown hair and a clean shaven face the sported a small goatee at the end of his chin. To Jean's perspective he was average looking. 

_"Is that-"_ Jean began to ask telepathically. 

_"Come closer my dear I won't hurt." _

Jean stood up and walked towards him. 

He smiled upon greeting. "See I truly mean no harm." He said aloud. 

"You're-"

"I am." He replied cutting Jean off. 

"You may call me Jason. Jason Wyngarde." 

"How have you been able to communicate mentally with me? How do you show me all those images?" 

"I will answer your questions very soon. But first you must come with me." He held out his hand.

She glanced at it wary. But deep down she knew she really needed his help. She grasped it and smiled. 

He returned the exchange. 

"Now I shall help you gain peace." He said as the surroundings around her began to fade and eventually so did Jason. 

Soon all that was left in her mind was blackness.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Where is she? She should have been back by now!" Scott huffed as He, Logan, Ororo, Hank and Xavier entered the study. 

"While what I don't understand is how Jeannie got out in the first place. I thought it was Chuck's orders ta keep 'er confined til we know more. Not that I agreed wit' it o' anythin'." 

"I tried to stop her but-she told me she'd be back. Where is she? Why isn't she here?" 

"First, Scott you must calm down. Second, it was never my order to keep her confined in the institute. I just thought for all concerned it was the more logical approach. Although after what Scott and the others witnessed earlier…I'm beginning to doubt my decision." 

"Well whatever Professor. But how is standing around here talking, going to help us find Jean?" 

"From what I've heard Jean was behaving in an abnormal but dangerous way. If your decision to keep Jean confined to the premises was not such a good idea in your perspective professor than how is letting Jean run around New York anymore secure?"

"I'm afraid it isn't Ororo. I'm sorry if I implied such a notion. However with Jean's mind in the state that it is, I fear it just might be more dangerous. After all, in Jean's current mental state her mind is probably wide open to the random thoughts of the citizens of New York." 

"Oh great! Jean can hardly separate her voice and her own thoughts let alone all the voices and thoughts of about a million people! That alone will driver her crazy! We have to find her Professor!" 

"Of course Scott. But you realize that if Jean isn't using her powers than cerebro cannot locate her." 

"Yes I know but…" Scott paused as he laid his hands on Xavier's desk and bowed his head. "I just can't imagine what she is going through." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean's mind began to stir. Her mind felt fuzzy and kind of prickly. Jean grunted as her eyelids opened to reveal the brightness of a light. 

She flinched as her eyes adjusted to the brightness after having only seen darkness. 

"Wh-Where am I?" Jean asked aloud her voice wavering. "What happened?" 

The last thing she remembered was going to the church and seeing a man- Jean's mind snapped to realization as she remembered. 

"Jason? Jason are you here?" She yelled aloud. Her senses were slowly returning and her first intention was to walk. But she couldn't her legs wouldn't move. She tried moving her arms but they were strapped down. She was strapped on some sort of horizontal examining table. 

"Jason?" Jean repeated. Still no answer.

_"Jason are you there?"_ Jean asked using her telepathy. 

But something didn't feel right. Her head felt hollow as if her telepathy had been stripped away from her mind. 

"Your powers aren't going to work you may as well forget it." A voice said through the darkness. 

Jean searched the room with her eyes, as her neck was strapped to the table with some sort of band.

"Jason?" 

"No need to strain you eyes. It is I." He said appearing in view.

"Where am I? I thought- you were going to help me. To help me control. Why can't I use my powers?" 

"Your powers are completely neutralized by inhibitor fields built into the manacles around your arms, legs, and neck. It's completely harmless to your health though my dear." 

Jean groaned becoming uncomfortable strapped to a table like this. "But why?" 

"Well my dear, the simple reason is, that I couldn't risk it. With your powers being as uncontrollable as they are these days it was a simple precaution. However having these manacles hold back your mental powers will also help me to help you." 

"H-How are you going to teach me?" 

"Teach you? My dear I'm going to do much more than that. I'm going to release you. To free you from your limitable bonds." 

"But I can't-I can't control all my powers at once. My mind is still evolving. What I need is to learn little-by-little to used what power I can handle to gradually build it up as I mature." 

"Huh, who taught you such rubbish. Xavier? Child there is no need for you to learn that way. Xavier has shielded you from knowing just how capable of controlling all your powers you are." 

"No it's not that. My mind-"

"-Your mind is fine. You don't know how simple and carefree it could be for you to control the newest manifestation of your mutation. Don't you see? Xavier has known for years just how powerful your mind is. But he has led you to believe your much weaker than you really are. The simple truth is, you can control your newest manifestation with simple ease." 

"No. The Professor would never do that. He had always been truthful and honest with me." 

"Xavier is a fool! He had not told you this because deep down he fears you, perhaps even envy's you. He knows that you are becoming much more powerful than him. He has known for months about your mutation. Yet he had not been straight with you. Instead he fills your head with lies and dishonesty. All because he knows what you will become and because it's part of your mutation, he knows he cannot stop it. You see it all makes sense in the end." 

Jean wanted to doubt his words but they rang so true and made so much sense. Why hadn't Xavier done more to help her? All he did was tell her to fight it! That was all he did! Could Jason be right? After all, his words made a lot of sense and clarified a lot. He had made Jean's mutation sound so wonderful and great. So peaceful and exactly what she wanted. She doubted him deep down, but in her heart she knew he'd help her. He was right it all made sense in the end.

"Do it. Teach me to control my powers, just like you said. All of my powers. If I really am as powerful as you say, I want it all." 

Jean said her motivation stemming mostly from what Jason just finished telling her. 

A small smile played across his lips. "Excellent lets get started." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Cerebro is having a hard time tracking Jean. It's still scanning for recognition of her brainwaves." Xavier said removing his helmet. 

"So this means Jean is defiantly not using her powers?" Scott asked nervously. 

Xavier sighed. "Well yes and no. Yes Jean is not using her powers. However cerebro cannot match Jean's brainwaves. And even though she's not using her powers, it still should recognize them." 

"Okay, so that means…" 

"Well the only explanation I have is that Jean's mind may be altered beyond recognition. Even with Jean's mind in the state it was that wouldn't affect cerebro's recognition of her brainwaves." 

"So if the thoughts and chaos in Jean's mind wouldn't cause it to become altered, than what would?" 

"You want the truth? I don't know. But I fear this has something to do with that dark presence I encountered earlier in Jean's mind." 

"Whoa! Dark presence? A dark presence like what you encountered in Mesmero's mind?" 

"Not exactly Scott. The presence was similar but more persistent." 

"Okay so we can't locate Jean because her mind has been altered by some dark presence which had inhabited itself in her mind…and we're just gonna sit around and do what? If we fail to locate Jean with cerebro than we'll have to locate Jean the old fashioned way, by looking." 

"Slim there are over a thousand people in New York! There ain't no way a few o' us can find 'er by lookin'!" 

"Oh yeah? Well if you're not going to, Logan, I will!" 

Logan stopped Scott from walking out by placing his hand on Scott's shoulder. 

"There ain't no way in hell yere gonna find 'er alone either." 

Scott pulled his arm out of Logan's grasp. "Well what am I supposed to do? Just wait around here?!" 

"Yes Scott. That's exactly what you should do." 

"But Professor we don't even know where she is! I mean what if she's in trouble! What if she can't use her powers? Huh? What are we going to do than?" 

"Well obviously we must find her soon, before any thing goes wrong…but our best chance at locating Jean right now is to keep using cerebro." 

Scott threw his hands up in disbelief. "What is this Professor! You're doing absolutely nothing to help her! You keep saying you are but you still know nothing new! Jean ran away because she needed help…she needed answers. Help and answers that you couldn't give! I mean are you even trying to help her?" 

"Of course I am Scott!" Xavier snapped back tensely but still calm. "I'm doing everything in my power to help her. But you must understand that there is no right way to deal with this! None of us saw this coming! We didn't know what to do." 

"Yeah but to tell her to fight it with her will power!? I mean for gods sake it's her mutation you know as well as all of us that she can't fight that!" 

"Scott please calm down." Ororo commanded in a motherly tone that even cause Scott to pay attention. Scott held up his head and cast his glance upwards his jaw line firm in an angry manner. 

Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder and Scott slowly began to calm down. 

"It pains me to say this but maybe Jean does not want to be found." 

Scott slid his left hand over his mouth and turned his gaze to Ororo. "I don't believe that. I can't afford to think like that." 

"Believe me Scott none of us want to think that, but we must consider all options and that very well could be one of them." 

"But why Professor? I mean what is up with her?" 

"Well her neurologics for one." Hank yelled aloud from his place at the computer silently scanning over files. 

All eyes glanced in Hank's direction. Logan turned and leaned his back against the doorframe as the others grouped closer to Hank. 

"What?" Scott asked peering over the monitor. 

"Well you know those data scans I took of Jean?" 

Hank continued not waiting for a reply. "I've been keeping them at close range so I may look over them further and it also helps me to keep a close eye on Jean's present medical state." 

"And…?" Scott asked urging him on. 

"And…Jean's neurological activity is way above normal." 

Scott's mouth formed to say something but Hank cut him short by continuing. 

"However in Jean's mental condition right now, it is what I expected to find." 

"So you're saying that if Jean's mind weren't so vulnerable and open to thoughts as it is, you'd probably consider above normal neurologics, not so normal after all." 

"Correct Storm. That's exactly what I'm saying. Jean's mind is in disarray and this is what her neurologics should be in the condition she is." 

"Okay, but say this weren't normal, what would cause her neurologics to attain to such high levels above normal?" 

"In my opinion Scott? Oh I don't know…I'd say probably some kind of mental interference. Any kind of mental interference is the only thing that would cause Jean's mind to jump to such high levels." 

"And in this case it's all the thoughts and confusion in Jean's mind that's causing it." 

"I believe it is. I will however, continue to watch and look over her data scans for any further unnatural developments." 

"Very well Hank. I too, must get back to cerebro in hopes that we might find Jean before it's to late." 

Hank nodded at Xavier as Logan, Storm and Scott followed him out. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Trust me the action is coming…soon. Geez I didn't realize that I had written so much stuff before all the action. I mean I didn't realize how slow going it could be. But all these chaps leading up to the action are as important as the action itself. It's all vital to the meaning and understanding of Jean's condition.


	10. Chapter Ten

**                                                     Child of Light and Darkness**

   ~ 

**Chapter Ten **

****

_"Can you feel it Jean? Can you feel the power running through your body? You must learn to overcome the feelings." _

Jean could hear Jason talking to her telepathically. She understood what he was saying to her. She felt the power rushed everyday. Each day she understood they got stronger and more persistent. But she had to fight them, if she didn't the feelings would consume her. 

_"Yes I feel them, but if I overcome these feelings in the end they'll consume me." _

_"No. That is not true. You must give into them. You mustn't fight them any longer. It is your mutation, it is your destiny. By fighting them each day you lose more and more control, you must overcome them, give into your desires, Jean." _

_"No I can't. I won't." _

_"Yes you can. You must." _

_"No I can't. I can't do that!" _

_"You want help? I'm giving it to you. You want control? You can gain it! Stop fighting Jean! I know you feel the sensations the power rushes bring, I know how much the deep dark repressed part of you wants these sensations to last forever. You must give in!" _

_"But I-"_

_"You can gain peace and the relief you so badly want. Welcome those sensations, embrace your mutation and release you're ultimate potential as a mutant. Deep down you know it is the only way." _

_"I understand what you're telling me. But to give in now-I can't do it." _

_"Do you want release? Do you want freedom? Do you want to leave in this state forever?" _

_"No I don't." _

_"Than you know what to do. That it is the only way. Stop fighting. Embrace your mutation."_

Mastermind could sense Jean's hesitation , But knew that she was considering what he was telling her with deep thought. It wouldn't be much longer now. Once Jean gave in, once she embraced her mutation, he could easily sway her into the side of evil. And with her devastating powers she would be a great asset to Apocalypse. She just needed a little persuasion. 

Mastermind focused his powers unto Jean's emotions. If he could only make Jean believe she was feeling more sensation than she truly was, he knew than that she'd give in. The sensations were more than her mortal mind could take and her need for release was greater than she knew. 

Jean could feel the sensations rising within her, she could barely contain her deep want of more. The power rushes were so persistent she could taste it. It was so much harder to fight it that it was to simply embrace her powers. She couldn't keep it up forever, sooner or later she'd have to give in. And sooner rather than later. 

Jean concentrated on her feelings instead of fighting them, she let her defenses down and slowly welcomed them. She felt the power running through her veins changing her from the inside out. She felt more secure and free with each passing moment. 

In a matter of seconds the transformation was over and Jean felt released of the binds that had bound her. Her mind felt clear and carefree, yet she knew it shouldn't feel that way. 

_"What happened? I feel free, relieved. I feel normal but yet somehow I feel different." _

_"As you should my dear, you have embraced your secondary mutation. You have welcomed your powers to run freely throughout your mind, body, and soul. And you are in control of it all. Go ahead, try your new powers." _

Mastermind cast the illusion of fog in Jean's mind. 

_"Remember all you have to do is imagine it." _

Jean hesitated, she concentrated on the fog, she envisioned it disappearing. With a simple thought Jean dispersed the fog. 

_"That's it! You're doing what you should! For and omega-level telepath like yourself that was hardly a strain on your mind. Go ahead, learn to use your powers, learn to control them, embrace them, welcome them! Feel the power running through your veins! Imagine it crawling through the deepest darkest place in your soul. I know you can feel it! Every tingle, every sensation! I know you lust for more! You must listen to your mind, concentrate on what you're feeling, let the power consume you until you've had your fill!" _

Jean realized Jason was right. What she was feeling right now was so incredible! She wanted more! She wanted it so bad her soul ached! She needed it, she ached for it! She wanted it more than anything! 

It was power beyond comprehension, it was a hunger she had to feed. Finally with a single thought Jean succumbed to the hunger of her soul. She let the power consume her, transform her. Her powers worked outward transforming her physical self to match that of her newly altered soul. 

She had never tried this before, but she was going to try and psychokinetically rearrange the molecules of her clothes. 

She was powerful enough to do this months ago but at that time She didn't want anyone to know, so she hid it. Maybe deep down she was afraid of being very powerful. She was afraid of unleashing the dark side to herself, the side she knew she had. She knew she had a fiery temper, and she was in control of her emotions. But she was afraid that maybe by unleashing the full potential of her powers, that maybe…she wouldn't be so in control anymore. 

But those fears were gone, in fact she had relinquished them. The doubts and fears were now replaced with a sense of power and security. And a deep wanting a deep hunger to have all that she could get. Now she yearned for that dark side of herself, that side that never felt, the side that never loved, that side that never cared. But the power was so overwhelming that she didn't care how she felt she just wanted the power and the joyous sensations the power brought with it. 

Jean didn't care how her costume turned out. She just felt different, she felt new, so she let herself follow her feelings as she psychokinetically rearranged the molecules of her clothes.

It was fairly simple for Jean, but she had this strange sensation throughout the whole process. Like something knew what kind of costume she wanted. To Jean it was a good feeling, but an evil good feeling…yet she didn't mind.

The main colors were green and gold. Her two-piece, tight fitting outfit, was green and the high-legged boots, and gloves and such were gold. 

The first section of her costume was her pants; they were tight around her, but the tightness gave her room to maneuver. Surprisingly they were very comfortable. 

Her shirt was the second part. Her midriff was bare, because the shirt was short, but a gold sash ran across her waist somewhat covering the part of her waist that was bare. 

Her hands were bare, but she had a gold glove on each arm with no fingers, so her hands were free to move around, since they had no fingers the top ended with a point, and the gloves ended at the joint of her arm and her elbow. 

She had no sleeves, well very short sleeves, almost like a tank top but it was very, very short sleeved. And the curve for the sleeve, curved around her shoulder. 

So the part of her arms before her shoulder, and after her elbow were both bare. 

The shirt had no neck, and if it did it was very short. 

The most interesting part of the costume was a gold symbol on the chest of her shirt. It was in the shape of a bird. It's wings were outstretched like it was rising from the ground, or maybe it was victorious because it could never die. 

But to Jean the symbol seemed like it was saying that no matter what, if she died, she would rise again. 

All in all the costume fit nicely, and the tightness of the shirt and pants, gave Jean room to move around in a battle and were very, surprisingly comfortable. 

The costume also made her red hair stand out, the gold and green colors went really nicely with her hair and Jean thought that the costume was in the perfect fashion for her.

But something deep down told Jean that it hadn't been her psyche that had rearranged her molecules, but that it was something else, something that was helping her along onto a path she had yet to choose, but one that was inevitably chosen.

Mastermind chuckled inside himself. She was doing all the work for him. She didn't know it now, but whatever was left of Jean Grey's mind had been consumed into the darkness of her mutation, and she was slowly being corrupted into the side of evil by the power of Phoenix. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I don't understand it. How could I have let things get so out of hand?" 

Scott sighed. "I don't know Professor." 

Xavier looked out the window of his study from his place behind his desk. It was almost sunset. 

He loved to look at the sky all luminescent by the orange glow the sun cast. The clouds were scattered about like someone had easily pulled them apart like a cotton ball. The clouds and light blue of the sky seemed to merge with the sun as it slowly touched down the light blue swirled in among the orange and yellow, casting a relaxing picture of a beautiful sky amongst a beautiful world. 

Unfortunately he knew the world all to well. It wasn't beautiful, although the nature could make it seem that way. In fact the world was full of hatred, and evil. Everyday was filled with so many threats of life and death. He knew it all to well. 

The sunset was relaxing for him, because for just a moment he would get lost and everything that the world stood for to him seemed to disappear as he focused on the beautifulness of something that in truth was so horrible. And just for a moment it would seem that maybe all his dreams would come true, that just for one moment everything was right in the world. 

Xavier turned his head away from the window. But everything was night right with the world. 

He sighed. "I'm really sorry for this Scott. I truly am." 

"Professor, I should apologize I'm sorry for not trusting you." 

"No. Scott My judgment of Jean's situation was not correct. At the time I thought it was the only way to go, but now I see I should have taken a different approach." 

"Yeah, but you didn't know how to handle the situation." 

"I should have. That's why she's here. I promised her family that she would be safe here. That I would teach her everything I know and that in these walls she would be protected." 

"But at the time that was right. You were coming from the right place. I mean you couldn't have prevented this." 

"Perhaps. But what kind of mentor am I if I can't even protect my own students?" 

"But you can. You can protect us. And you have. You've gotten us this far. But we're getting older and more mature in our powers, there comes a time when you can't always watch us and we have to be free to do our own thing."

"But I promised I would do everything in my power to protect her. I'm breaking that promise." 

"Yes you did promise to protect her. But you can't feel guilty." 

"Why? I have every reason to. Jean is out there, scared, vulnerable and I don't even know where to look." 

"Professor you made that promise to an extent. You promised to keep her safe from the anti-mutant organizations, from Magneto and his lackeys and anyone like him. Your heart was in the right place. You didn't stop to think for even one moment that you'd have to protect Jean from herself." 

"But that's what I have to do now. And I don't know how to do it." 

Xavier sighed and wheeled away from his desk. 

"I was warned years ago about this. But I never took action, I never did anything. And now here it is, upon me and I don't know what to do."

"There has to be a way around this Professor." 

"Scott…I know you don't want to admit this and neither do I. But we've both seen Jean's statistics. Cerebro can't track her because her mutation is changing her. Somehow, I can't begin to explain it. But what I've seen, I know is truth. I can't put into words exactly what I saw. But I know that Jean is not ready to have the power that ultimately she will. She had neither the will nor the strength." 

"Yeah but Professor if she's out there…if she's as unstable as we think she is…it could be-it could be…"

Scott hesitated searching for the word. 

Xavier nodded and finished for him. "-Catastrophic." 

Scott nodded. "I don't think that's good." 

"No it's not. And we're running out of time. There's no saying what is happening to Jean as we speak. She could be in grave danger." 

Xavier nodded worriedly as he wheeled out of his study and made his way to the lab. 

Scott followed him as they talked. 

"These powers that she's supposed to wield they lie inside her, right?" 

"Well yes Scott. Jean hasn't always had them. They stem from her powers of Telekinesis and Telepathy. You see what Jean will be able to do, is similar to what she does with her powers already. But the span of her powers will be limitless. Her telekinesis and telepathy will grow and as she matures she will have to face sides of her powers that she won't know she has until she's mature enough to know all there is about her present powers. But sooner or later those sides will become so much more and Jean will literally have the power of a god just lying inside her, whether she chooses to use them or not the power will always be within her." 

"So it's fair to say that as of right now, Jean has the power of a god inside her, and it's a threat because with the slightest hint of provoking Jean could awaken these powers that she's not supposed to have until her mind matures." 

"Yes that's absolutely right." 

Scott sat down in a chair next to Hank who was busy typing on the keyboard running commands through the large complicated cerebro/computer system. 

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. 

"So have you found out anything more about Apocalypse?" 

"Quite a lot actually." Hank spoke up for the first time. 

"Yes we have." Xavier sighed deeply as he stared at the monitor. Images ran wildly among the monitor as Hank typed in commands. 

"Uh, it's not good is it?" Scott sensed by Xavier's reaction that something wasn't right.

"Unfortunately not." 

"So, what is it?" 

"As far as we know right now, all the facts we had on Apocalypse were correct. We've managed to research Apocalypse, and pull up quite a few things on him." 

"Hank's correct. We've been working on this all night. Now I'm only going to tell you what we know so far, but I don't want it worrying you." 

"Of course not Professor." 

"Alright than. What we do know is that Apocalypse didn't die. He lies in suspended animation in the Lazarus chamber, which was hidden deep within an ancient Egyptian cave. When Apocalypse was alive, he was known for doing what he called 'survival of the fittest' that is, he would track down mutants and he would enslave and exterminate all but those mutants that he considered the strongest. He dedicated himself to it. He believed that only than mutants would grow powerful enough to dominate the whole world under his ruler ship." 

"It didn't work?" 

Xavier shook his head.

"No. He died before he could finish it. But of course his incredibly long life span helped him to rise once again. During the 19th century. Again he failed. As far as we can figure he lies in suspended animation in the Lazarus chamber. But I feared it would come to this. When I tried to fight Mesmero mind to mind, someone was controlling Mesmero's mind, just like Mesmero controlled Jean's. I could sense that it wasn't Mesmero. Whoever it was held great power. When Mesmero first appeared, I didn't know what he was using the Tibetan artifacts for. But I believe that somehow Apocalypse was able to communicate and control Mesmero's mind from within the chamber. Now I fear, that Mesmero was using the artifacts to free Apocalypse…and he has succeeded." 

"But Apocalypse does have his own band of lackeys." 

"Ah yes, Hank I almost forgot. The four horsemen serve Apocalypse. They are named after the four un earthy figures in the last book of the bible, Famine, War, Pestilence and Death." 

"Okay, say this is correct, Why would Apocalypse want freed? What do you think he'll do?" 

"Honestly Scott, I do not know. But I fear this goes deep. If in fact, Apocalypse was using Mesmero to first, free him, and now, to somehow corrupt Jean, I fear that Apocalypse wants more than to dominate the world. If Apocalypse were to get a hold of Jean, being as vulnerable and confused as she is, it would be easy to sway her, and by using Jean He could have the control of infinite powers. You have to understand, that Jean with all her powers will be invincible. And if Apocalypse manages to somehow keep her mind jumbled and free to do his will, through her he could have infinite powers. And if that happens, he would have the power to destroy the universe, and no one would be able to stop him from doing just that." 

"So what you think that Apocalypse's namesake will hold true, and this could be the end of the world?" 

"If Apocalypse were to get a hold of the crystal there is no telling what he would do with it. But he will have the power to destroy the universe. Basically he will have us all at his mercy." 

"But why exactly would he want to destroy the universe if all he wanted was to dominate the world?" 

"That was than, Scott. Now the world has grown stronger, it's not as defenseless, there are many more mutants, Times have changed and I'm sure so has Apocalypse." 

" I don't know Professor, with everything that's going on now, this is just so hard to believe." 

"That it is Scott. But it is the dawn of a new age, and this is very well a threat we should consider." 

"I know, but if This 'Apocalypse' is as strong as you say he is, if this whole thing were to happen, how could the X-men stop him?" 

"I don't know, we probably can't. But perhaps we'll be able to stop it before it happens." 

"Like what? Track down Mesmero?" 

"That is one possibility. Mesmero most likely is working for Apocalypse and if we find him, he might very well lead us to Apocalypse. We have to consider every possibility and right now, the threat of an Apocalypse might very well be behind us." 

"So what you're saying is this could be the end of the world?" 

"Apocalypse is very dangerous and he is not to be underestimated. If Apocalypse's name suits him well, than it very well could be." 

"Wow, Professor this is pretty big to consider, but you're right. At this point in the world it is best to consider this possibility as well. But I just don't see how we're going to be able to stop it." 

"Well Scott…." 

"Professor I have movements on Mesmero!" Hank yelled out.

Xavier turned around. 

"Good, keep tracking him." 

"I can't. He stopped." 

"Where at?" Scott moved in closer to the computers.

After a short pause, in which Hank searched around the database for the coordinates, he spoke up.

"Ah, it's an old abanded laboratory located in the outskirts of Egypt." 

"A laboratory? But why would Apocalypse need a laboratory?" 

"Maybe he's cooking up trouble."

"Or just biding his time. Hank keep me updated." Xavier patted Hank on the shoulder. 

"Sure Professor. But what if something drastic happens?" 

"Than the X-men will be there to stop it." 

"Yeah…but the end of the world?" 

"I don't know if the X-men will be able to stop it. But we have dedicated our lives and powers to protect the safety of the world and all those in it. We must try to stop it."

"Professor, do you think that maybe we should check out this laboratory?" 

"Yes I do think we should Scott. But right now, we have little information and we don't know exactly what lies in that laboratory. But Mesmero seems to be staying put for now, so until we have something further, than it is best if we stay put also." 

"I disagree Professor. I mean it's only a few miles short of where we're going. I mean maybe there's something there worth checking out." 

Xavier sighed thinking. 

Scott waited while he thought. 

"Alright. You may have a point. But take Logan, Ororo and the more experienced students. If you find Jean you'll need all the help you can get, and if you find Apocalypse you'll need all the help you can get." 

Scott nodded. "Ah huh…hence Logan and Ororo?" 

"Right." 

"Okay we'll be suited up and ready to go in 15." 

"In this case Scott, I think you should make it 10." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~ 

"Are you sure 'bout all this Chuck? You sure this is necessary?" 

Logan was the only person besides Xavier in the library. 

"Well, as I told Scott and the students, it is only necessary that we keep all possibilities open." 

"Yeah I know, but this is a major thing. This ain't no kids game anymore. Are ya sure these kids are ready for this?" 

"Yes I believe they are. I'm sure they could be more prepared, but I have faith in them." 

"Faith ain't gonna help 'em live Charles." 

"I've already told all this to them. They seem to be pretty supportive, and as always they're ready to do anything they have to; to stop this whole thing before it happens." 

"We can't just be runnin' on assumptions here either. I mean we have to know what we're gettin' into. I've been 'round in my life, Chuck, n' I know that Apocalypse ain't one to be messed wit'." 

"You're right Logan. But I've already thought this through. Apocalypse is serious about what he's doing, but it's our job as X-men to stop him from doing it." 

"What exactly is he doin'?" 

"What I know I've told you. But I'm sure Apocalypse will use Jean for her potentially dangerous and catastrophic powers, and by doing so he threatens the entire universe." 

"Do ya' know when it's gonna take place?" 

"No I'm afraid not." 

"Well perhaps we should go check out that laboratory. If Mesmero is down there, maybe Apocalypse is too. If we're lucky we'll find Jeannie. And maybe we can stop this 'fore it happens. But I'm sure that lab will tell us what Apocalypse plans to do. I mean for all we know, we could be sittin' 'round here well Apocalypse is plannin' somethin' big. I think it is worth a look-see huh Charles?" 

"I believe so. Yes perhaps we should go check it out. I don't see the harm in it, unless of course Apocalypse is hiding out there. In which case, we should be prepared for a fight." 

"You do know Charles that this fight might not be pretty?" 

"Yes of course I do Logan. And I know this could get to be a life and death fight, but I think we will prevail." 

"Against Apocalypse? I know you don't want to believe it Chuck, but some o' the kids could die." 

Xavier closed his eyes, letting that realization slip in.

"Yes I'm very well aware. And so are they. But I also believe they are very well trained. But my greatest fear doesn't involve Apocalypse. If Jean has somehow been corrupted into using her powers…She and she alone is their greatest threat." 

"Yeah but they ain't never been up against somethin' this big Charles, 'cept maybe Trask's Sentinels. But even those robots seem like mice compared ta this. What if yer right? If Jeannie is out fer blood than their ain't no way we can let 'er take us down easy." 

"I know the risk involved Logan, but I don't see any other choice in the matter. Apocalypse might very well hold the fate of the entire universe in his hands, As much as I would hate to admit so, but the lives of few may save the lives of many. I believe they're ready. I have faith in them." 

"Alright you're the boss Chuck. I'll let them in on the detail, not the nitty n' the gritty, but I'll let 'em in on what's goin' on. I'll suit up n' start the blackbird." 

"Sound's good Logan." 

"That's the idea Chuck."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay longer chap. Um I believe they start heading out for action in the next chap. Um…that's action against Apocy BTW. _Not_ Jean. That comes later.

'kay as you've probably noticed I'm not asking you to R&R cause u know to do that already and if you want to review this chap and all the other chaps you'll do it on your own accord and my motivation for you 2 do it won't help to push u 2 review if u weren't gonna…than u still won't if I ask u…get it? …Well I do…anyway. But yeah…and no I'm not rejecting reviews…I'd actually appreciate them.

Top of Form


	11. Chapter Eleven

                                       **Child of Light and Darkness **

** ~**

**Chapter Eleven  **

****

"I'm worried about them Logan." 

Ororo and Logan stood out of the way, in the landing deck. They watched as the team slowly began to appear and load into the blackbird. 

"I mean they're such good kids." 

Logan placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder. 

"I know. I'm worried 'bout 'em too." 

"Is it right for us to willingly put their lives in danger? They're all still so young, they have parents, family, friends, how can we willingly take all that away from them?" 

"We don't know what'll happen to 'em 'Ro. But is it better for us to just let this happen, and willingly put the whole universe's lives at stake? I believe we're doin' the right thing, and that's what these kids believe to. That's why they're doin' this." 

"Yes but Logan, they're X-men, they have sworn to use their powers to protect the universe from harm, isn't it safe to say that they had no choice?" 

"Everyone o' 'em had a choice 'Ro. N' they chose to do this. That's what makes each one o' em special. Forget the powers for a sec. These kids have ta choose who they want to be. Each o' em have ta choose by themselves. Think of it, of all the things they coulda chose, they chose to be X-men. They all believe in somethin', in a dream that may never become reality. But they believe in it so strongly that they are willin' to risk their lives, just to push the dream a little closer to comin' true. They understand the risks involved, n' still they're gonna go through wit' it. It's their choice entirely 'Ro, we ain't forcin' 'em to do this, they chose. They all know that for the dream to become reality, lives will have ta be lost. That's just how it is. Think 'bout it, all the freedom we enjoy in America, is because we fought wars, and millions of strong men and women died to give us the freedom we enjoy. Heck, I was one o' em. It'll be the same way wit' this dream, lives will be lost, they understand that, and deep down all of us, Chuck, You, Me, we all know this is true, we are puttin' our own lives at risk. It's fair to say we all had a choice, and we all have chosen the only choice that is possible to choose." 

Ororo put her hand on her forehead, causing her white hair to fall over her face. 

Logan put his arm around Ororo bringing her closer to him. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you Logan, I know you were trying to comfort me, but I still can't help worrying." 

"It's 'right 'Ro. But you don't have ta be worried, it'll all turn out for the better." 

"I guess I just can't help thinking that a war is going to turn out well." 

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was just tryin' to calm myself." 

Ororo drew in arm around Logan's waist. 

"I guess we'll just have to comfort each other than." 

"Sound's good to me 'Ro." 

"Hey, you know, you never did take me to dinner Logan." 

Logan looked down at her. 

"You're right, I didn't….'Kay how's this, I'll take you to dinner after this thing." 

"Is that a promise?" 

"Yes and No. It's a promise that I'll take ya to dinner, but it's a reassurance that I believe nothing will happen to us." 

"Alright Logan, I'll hold you to that." 

"Yeah, but first we gotta finish this up. C'mon it looks they're all ready." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Master, may I ask what you plan to do with the girl?"

"Mesmero, Mesmero, have I taught you nothing?" 

Apocalypse sat in an office chair in the abanded laboratory. 

"She can give me infinite powers! Once Mastermind has finished, through her I will have ultimate power no force in existence can withstand. Don't you know what that means? I will have power to destroy whatever I please. I will hold the universe at my mercy, mine and mine alone. With one thought the universe can be no more. Do you not love the feeling of ultimate power? Of rulership above all living things? This is what I have lived many centuries to accomplish, and now it can be our very reality." 

"But what if somehow she turns on us?" 

Apocalypse chuckled. "She can not. Mastermind will keep her mind jumbled, she will believe that those who are her friends are her enemies and those that are enemies, friends. If she somehow begins to slip you will than keep her in a mesmerized state while Mastermind fixes the problem." 

"So my I ask why we're here?" 

"Once my horseman finish their tasks, we won't be here for much longer." 

"What about the X-men? What if they learn of our plan?" 

"The X-men are fools. They are of little burden. If they do learn of our plans, they will not live long to bother us." 

"But she is one of them. They will come looking for her." 

"And all that they will find is a creature bestowed with power beyond conception. She will see them as enemies and therefore in obstacle in her path, she will do whatever's necessary to be rid of them. And in doing so she helps me. The X-men may be fools but they are still obstacles in my path, and by harming them she rids me of the only obstacles that are keeping me from full domination." 

"So it is power you're after Master?" 

"Have you not been paying much attention? Power is what I have lived so many lives to have. I have dedicated myself to having ultimate power over all creatures. I wish to have the power that not even their presidents, chancellors, or kings have ever had. I have always wished to rule, I have tried many times to do so, but I have never succeeded, until now. With this mutant I have all I need, instant power, instant rulership, to have the power to hold lives in your hands, to have all at your mercy, is that not what life is all about? This is not about wealth or rulership. This is about Power! Power is all that makes life worth living. You know what they say; absolute power corrupts absolutely. Do you believe that Mesmero?" 

Mesmero trembled at having been asked a question in which it's answers could go both ways. To tell the truth, Mesmero was as afraid as Apocalypse as any human, creature or mutant would be.

"If you believe it Master." 

"Ha, I do." Apocalypse stood out of the chair his booming voice echoing across the room as he did so. 

"The riders shall be back soon. Come Mesmero…" Apocalypse's voice grew deeper.

"The Age of Apocalypse is near." 

He laughed a cruel and thunderous laugh that shook the ground and the laboratory along with it. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~ 

The trip took a little longer than what they were used to, the sky darkened to night, and finally they were about ready to land. 

"Hey ve're here." Kurt shouted out. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, pretty. I check the coordinates Hank gave Logan, this is it."

"Can I see those?" Kurt handed Scott the coordinates. 

A few moments passed as Scott looked them over.

"This is all correct, but where's the lab?" Scott looked to Kurt who shrugged. 

They all looked out the windows. 

"Hey there it is." Kitty pointed out her window. 

"Yeah that's it. But I just looked over there. I didn't see anything." 

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough Scott." 

"Yeah maybe you're right." 

"Elf, put 'er down nice n' easy, n' don't forget to put on the camouflaging unit." 

Logan commanded. 

After the Kurt landed the blackbird, they all slowly filed out. 

"Alright, 'Ro, Remy, Rogue and Kurt, ya all comin' wit' me. The rest o' ya go wit' Scott."

They all nodded. 

"We'll keep in touch by comlinks, my team 'ill take the back, Scott your team will take the inside. All clear?" 

Scott nodded. 

"Alright. Now remember try to keep as quiet as you can. This is a complete stealth mission. Unless o' course, something happens and than we're forced to use our powers. Got it? Good. Lets move." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Mesmero stood at the number of computers in the lab. He typed a few keys on the keyboard, He searched the security cameras, he's eyes grew wide as he saw the X-men approaching the building. 

"Master we have intruders!" He shouted to Apocalypse. 

"What? Who?" 

"The X-men." 

"Ha, ha, they actually think they can get past Apocalypse?" 

"But how did they find us Master?" 

"That doesn't matter Mesmero. Send the horseman out to stall them. The time has come." 

"But master, you can't go through with the plan, not with the X-men here." 

"And why not Mesmero? Once I have the girl at my disposal not even the army will be able to stop me." 

"But Master…." 

"Did you not hear me Mesmero? Send the horseman out. It is time." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I know shorter chap, but this was a good place to stop. Don't want one chap to go on infinitely.

R u gettin' tired of Apocy already? Good cause so I am…n' the action hasn't even started yet. But it's comin up! So keep on readin' and reviewin' n' I'll post an' we'll all be one big happy family! Er…nah…not really…I hate Barney anyway.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**                                            Child of Light and Darkness **

** ~**

**Chapter Twelve **

****

Logan's team quietly circled the area around the lab. 

He motioned for them to split up. 

Logan and Ororo took one side and the rest of the three took the other side. 

"This doesn't seem right Logan. You would think they would have spotted us by now." 

No sooner had Ororo spoken up than a man on a metal horse met them. 

"Yep, this seems 'bout right. Get back 'Ro I can 'andle 'im." 

With a swipe of his hands Logan popped out his claws. 

Logan snarled. 

"I'm gonna enjoy thrashin' ya bub."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Whoa what was that?" 

Rogue stopped. 

"It sounded like metal clashing metal chere." 

"Ja, I zink Logan's found himself a horseman." 

"And so have you my dears." 

The three took a step back as a woman on a metal horse appeared in front of them. 

"Ah…you three looked so much braver at the museum. You afraid to fight me?" 

Rogue smirked

"Of course not. Bring it on lady!" 

"As you wish." 

The women charged forward….

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Logan was having a good time thrashing the horseman. But in turn the horseman was having a fun time thrashing Logan. 

Logan had to admit the man was good, and that whole clapping thing was getting annoying. 

Logan jumped up from the ground, he looked at Ororo who nodded. 

Logan smirked at the man, who looked very puzzled. 

Logan stood his ground, as a gust of wind brushed past him. If it weren't for Logan's adamantium skeleton he wouldn't have been able to stand such a gust of wind. 

The wind however took the man by surprise, and he and his horse went flying a few feet back. The man was knocked off his horse and landed hard, but safely on the ground. His horse however did not share the same fate, it crashed into the wall of the lab. 

Logan smiled but his victory was short lived. 

A bright light flashed past them and Logan had to shield his eyes with his forearm. 

The light flashed past the lab and everything around it. It passed over them quickly and than diminished. 

Logan looked to Ororo,

"What the hell was that?" 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Bring it on Lady!" 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" 

"Ah ain't afraid of you." 

"Huh you should be." 

The rider charged forward at Rogue, but was taken aback when cards flew in her direction and blew up in the air. 

She looked in the direction they were coming. 

Remy held fully energized a deck of cards in his hand. 

She sneered. "And what do they call you…Boomerang?" 

"I don't give out my name to stranger lady." 

"Very well then, you may call me Pestilence." 

"Ah ain't callin' you nothin' but roadkill." Rogue muttered. 

"Excuse me?" Pestilence turned around. "Did you say something dear?" 

"Ah said- 

"Da name's Gambit... _Pestilence_, and dat's my gal you was 'bout to thrash, n' ain't nobody get ta her but through me." Remy interrupted, bringing Pestilence's attention back to him. 

"Through you huh? Alright than, let's see what you got…_Gambit_." 

Remy sneered unimpressed, "More den you can handle I'm sure." 

"We'll see about that." 

Pestilence dodged at Remy. He threw card after card at her. She dodged most, but some did hit her. 

Remy through out the last card in his hand. She shielded herself from it by rearing her horse upwards. 

Remy searched through his pocket for another deck. It was right than he noticed that he had lost his deck when he had fallen to the ground. He searched around and saw the deck on the ground a few inches away from Pestilence. But it was to late to get them; Pestilence reared her horse up, missed the card, and charged forward slamming into Remy's chest and bringing him upon the ground. 

Pestilence rode her horse close to Remy's fallen body. 

She reached out her hand to his face. "You might want to know, that with one touch of my hand to you, I can infect you with a deadly virus that will kill you instantly." 

"Remy!" Rogue shouted, trying to get Pestilence's attention off of Remy. 

Smiling from her victory Pestilence turned around. 

"Your turn sweetie." 

"Unlike my friend over there, My touch is dangerous as well." 

Rogue took off her glove "You wanna try me?" 

Kurt grabbed Rogue by the arm. 

"Nein Rogue, if you touch her you can get infected vith her virus. It is her mutant power nein?" 

Kurt tried to calm his sibling. 

"It's alright Kurt, Ah can handle it." Rogue pulled her arm away. 

"Ah…it seems both our touches can kill." 

"Ah assure you lady, ya don't wanna mess wit' the Rogue." 

"The Rogue is it? Very cliché'." 

"Not really." 

"I really don't have time to chit-chat girly, if you're going to fight me, come along and try." 

Rogue jumped towards Pestilence who reared back and flew around behind Rogue. 

Rogue turned around just in time to see Pestilence ram into her back. Rogue flew to the ground, but flipped to land back on her feet. 

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me down!" 

Pestilence sneered and dodged towards Rogue. Rogue stood her ground but before Pestilence could reach her, Kurt teleported and took them both a few feet away. But he had managed to teleport Pestilence off her horse that he now rode. 

"You furry beast! Bring me back my horse!" Pestilence angrily shouted at him. 

Rogue took this as in opportunity to hit Pestilence from behind. She tackled Pestilence and sent them both flying, only Rogue landed on her feet. 

"It seems without your horse, you are nothing." Rogue attempted to anger Pestilence. It worked. 

Pestilence stood up, anger flashed in her eyes. "I don't need a horse to kill the likes of you." 

"Than try it." 

Pestilence ran towards Rogue and outstretched her hand in an attempt to infect her. Rogue grabbed Pestilence's arm inches before it reached her face. Rogue struggled with her, to keep her hand away from her face, while Pestilence struggled to touch Rogue. Rogue let go of Pestilence's hand, quickly ducked, and kicked Pestilence around the feet knocking her opponent to the ground. Kurt maneuvered the metal horse towards Rogue and she hopped on, as Pestilence regained her footing. 

"You…." She sneered at Kurt "…Give me back my horse." 

"Not a chance." Kurt glared at her, showing his fangs. 

"Fine than I'll come and get it." Of course Pestilence wasn't fast enough and Kurt and Rouge managed to keep her at bay. 

Just as Pestilence was fatiguing, a bright light flashed around them. They covered their eyes with their arms as the light brought with it a tremendous wind. It was over in a matter of seconds. 

"Vhat vas that?" 

"Ah dunno…but Ah got an idea." Rogue whispered something in Kurt's ear. 

"Ja, that could vork." 

Kurt steered the horse towards the fallen Remy, who was now waking. 

Rogue hopped down. 

"Remy are you all right?" 

Remy put his hand on Rogue shoulder 

"Now dat you're here darlin'." 

"Aw…how touching." They both looked up to see Pestilence in front of them. 

"Kurt!" Rogue shouted 

"It's alright, Remy's got it chere'." With that Remy pulled out his metal stick, energized it and threw it in Pestilence's direction. 

It was just a big enough distraction for Rogue to help Remy unto the horse. 

Pestilence of course saw the stick coming and dodged it by jumping. 

"Is that all you got?" Pestilence felt herself nearing a victory. 

"Remy…." Rogue whispered in his ear, Remy smiled. 

"Dat's all we got. Dat's why we decided to give you back your horse." 

"Oh really now?" Pestilence said not believing Gambit. 

"Ja, it's decided." Kurt teleported off the horse as Rogue and Remy hopped down. 

"We give up." 

"That easily?" 

"Ve have no vay to vin, so vhy try?" 

As Kurt and Rogue talked, Remy energized the wad of gum that he was chewing. 

He stuck it to the side of the horse. 

Pestilence didn't let her eyes fall from them as she neared her horse. Once she hopped on did she let her eyes fall from them. 

"Fools. Did you not think I would not kill you?" It seemed Pestilence had the victory in her hands. 

"Huh, did you really think you could trust a band of X-men?" Rogue smiled

Pestilence frowned confused. 

"Adios mon ami." Remy saluted as Kurt teleported the three of them. They landed just in time to see Pestilence flung off the horse as it exploded. 

"Huh, I don't think she'll try ta mess wit' us 'gain." Remy picked up his fallen stick. 

"Dis metal immune to my powers." He said as if Rogue and Kurt cared. He shook it to make the stick small again and stuck it in his trenchcoat. 

"By da way, what was dat bright light?" Remy asked the two. 

"Ve don't know, but Pestilence is surly not behind it." 

"So what was it?" 

"Maybe we should go find out." 

"Ja." Kurt and Remy agreed with Rogue 

"C'mon lets go regroup." Remy and Kurt followed Rogue as the left to find Logan.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Okay remember guys, we're looking for a horseman. If we find him, we're not going to kill him. Okay?" 

Kitty and Bobby nodded. 

"Good." Scott said, pleased that everyone was on his side. 

"Yeah, but what about Mesmero? I mean what if we run into him?" 

Kitty asked. 

"What about it? We're not killing anyone." 

Kitty rubbed her arms nervously. 

Bobby put his arm around Kitty's shoulder. 

"Don't be scared kitty." 

"I'm not. I'm just a little nervous." 

Bobby smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Kitty stopped suddenly. 

"What is it?" Scott whispered from behind. 

"Mesmero." Kitty whispered back quite calmly.

"Where?" Scott asked his eyes darting. 

"Mesmero." Scott clinched his teeth angrily as he noticed the figure in the darkness. "I know somehow he'd behind what happened to Jean." 

"Keep your cool man." Bobby reassured. 

Scott shook his head. "No. I want answers." He started binding towards Mesmero. 

"Hey Scott man! Wait!" Bobby shouted after him. 

"You evil conniving snake!" Scott yelled as he walked towards him. 

An evil smirk just played across Mesmero's lips even after Scott was face to face with him. 

"I want answers!" Scott shouted his hands rolled up in fists. 

"Did you hear me? I want answers!" Scott shouted grabbing Mesmero across the collar and hoisting him up against the wall. 

"I want answers and I want them now!" Scott threatened him by touching a hand to his visor. 

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Scott yelled teeth clenched. "Don't make me hurt you, but I swear to god I will!" 

Mesmero chuckled evilly. "You're to late." He said his voice horse and whispering. 

Scott's brow frowned. "What?" 

Mesmero glanced a moment out the window. "You're to late…she's already gone." 

Scott tightened his grip on Mesmero's collar. "Say that again you're a dead man!" 

"Slim! What are ya doin'?" Logan shouted as he and Ororo entered the lab. 

"He knows where Jean is!" Scott yelled. 

"Let 'im go!" Logan yelled. 

"Not until I get some answers!" Scott shouted back. He looked to Mesmero. "What do you mean she's gone?" 

"It's to late…_boy_!" Mesmero's voice tensed at the notion of Scott. 

Scott was about to hit him with a punch. But Logan bounded up and pulled Scott off. 

"Slim this is not the time nor the place! Cool yer jets!" 

Scott struggled with Logan. "No! I want answers! I want answers!" Scott shouted. 

Logan clenched his teeth as they struggled. "And you'll get 'em. Just calm down! We don't wanna kill 'im." 

Scott took a few deep breaths as realization set in. "I'm sorry Logan. I saw him there and I just boiled over. I got ahead of myself." 

"Like hell ya did!" Logan said to Scott before looking towards Mesmero. 

He sheathed out his claws on his right hand. "You stay 'ere bub. I ain't finished wit' you. What do you know about Jeannie? Ya only got 5 minutes 'fore this has ta get ugly." 

"You're to late. All of you. Xavier was naïve. And now she's gone." 

"What do ya mean 'gone'? What did ya do ta 'er?" 

"Huh…we only freed her from herself, she was confused we helped her gain peace." 

"If I find out you did anythin' ta hurt her…" 

"You needn't worry _Wolverine…._She's quite capable of taking care of herself." 

"How did ya free 'er? Tell me now 'fore things get messy." 

Mesmero chuckled. "Let's just say Apocalypse is the least of your worries." 

"What da ya mean? Did that bright flash outside have somethin' ta do wit' 'er?" 

Mesmero just chuckled. "You know your reputation precedes you Logan." 

"What does that have ta do wit' anythin'?" 

Logan asked glaring at him. He was trying hard to keep his cool. 

Logan squinted as the bright light flashed again throughout the room and extended outside. 

The light blinded him and he was forced to back away from Mesmero and shield his eyes. 

The light diminished in a brief second. But when Logan looked up Mesmero was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Scott asked urgently. 

Logan shook his head. "I dunno. But I got the feelin' that Red's 'ere someplace." 

"Yeah me to." 

"But wherever she is…she's not 'erself." 

"What should we do?" 

"We should split up and find 'er." 

"And when we do? I mean what if we run into Mesmero again or Apocalypse?" 

Logan hesitated…what he was about to say, was against everything Xavier stood for. But in this case, he knew they had no choice. If they sat around and watched, the whole universe could be gone by daylight.

"Than do whatever ya must do ta get 'im outta your way." 

"You mean like kill him?" Scott knew what Logan meant, but to kill out of cold blood, was nothing any of them would ever do. That isn't to say Logan wouldn't, he had of course, a long time ago, but now he didn't. 

Logan didn't reply.

"Logan?" Scott shouted but more urgently this time. 

"Cool yer jets kid! The first thing we gotta do is make sure all the horsemen are down, if we're gonna fight Apocalypse than we're gonna need our full attention on him. Now I got one horseman down, n' I'm sure that the rest o' my team has their hands full right now wit' one, I 'spect that that leaves one more in the buildin'. 'Ro n' I will look for Mesmero see what answers we can get out o' 'im. Slim, I want you to take yer team in the buildin' find that horseman and take 'im down, See if you can find anything that'll hint to what Apocalypse is plannin' ta do, Got it?" 

"Yeah but you want us to kill him?" 

"You heard yer orders, get yer team in there! We'll keep in touch by comlink."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_

_

Okay to clarify the whole team consists of Logan, Ororo, Scott, Rouge, Remy, Kurt, Kitty and Bobby. 

Logan and Ororo split up to become Team One.

Scott, Kitty, Bobby. Team Two. Scott's leader.

Rogue, Remy, Kurt. Third Team. Rogue's leader. 

I don't recall but I don't think they're split up for much longer…but just to lesson ur confusion I added that.

Oh and all the villains that are in this 'abandoned warehouse' thingy, are Mesmero, Apocalypse, Mastermind (Somewhere) and 3 horsemen, Pestilence (Rogue's team ran into her) War (Logan ran into him) and Famine (still to come.) 


	13. Chater Thirteen

**                                            Child of Light and Darkness **

** ~**

**Chapter Thirteen **

****

Jean slowly opened her eyes. Her mind felt dazzled, but somehow that feeling was good. 

Good. Hmm…that word it didn't strike a feeling of pride in her like it used to. Evil…yeah that was the word she liked. But why? The last thing she remembered was that she had been taken here by Jason…and strapped to a table. She moved her neck, it wasn't strapped down anymore. 

In a strange way she felt oddly well but it somehow wasn't a good feeling. 

Jean coughed and she realized her arms and legs were still strapped. She tried to remember what happened a moment before but all she remembered was blackness. And whispering…whispering in her head she could hardly make out the words it was almost like a hum. 

She remembered feeling weak and restless. Now she felt empowered and much at peace. Jason had helped her somehow she didn't remember. But she knew. 

She tried breaking her arms free of the binds that strapped them…but it was to no avail. Her next thought was to telekinetically remove them…that was her _thought…_And suddenly her arms were free…because that was her thought. 

Her telekinesis felt strong and abundant like she could move a 100 ton truck with hardly a strain on her mind. 

She could still hear the thoughts in her mind from her telepathy but they were little hums at times and sometimes she could wish them away all together. 

It was a great feeling, having so much control over her powers. She had never felt this way before. She knew she felt good…but than she didn't. 

With another though she released her legs and stood up. She flexed her arms and fingers. 

She noticed her costume…that was odd…she didn't remember changing it…but she liked it. 

"Jason?" She shouted into the darkness. 

She remembered he had helped her release her powers…be at peace. She didn't know what to do now. Maybe she should go back to the institute.. But she really didn't know what day or what time it was. But they'd be looking for her…she knew that much. 

"_Jason? Where are you?" _Jean asked telepathically. 

She searched her mind, She focused on everyone of the million thoughts that she could hear…on all the mental images she was receiving…it was a long process but because of her expanded powers…it took only moments until she recognized him. 

"_I feel wonderful. You have made me free. I owe you a lot." _Jean told him knowing he'd hear. 

_"Your friends are here…they have come looking. I must go now." _ He sounded rushed. 

_"Wait? What! My friends are here? What do you mean? Jason where are you going? Come back!" _ Jean felt him leave her mind…it was like a door shutting. 

Jean sighed she opened her eyes as the blackness swirled around her…she flinched her eyes as the darkness became light and she began to make out her surrounding for the first time she could remember. 

She blinked twice before fully adjusting to the light. She found that she was not strapped to a table…she couldn't make out the room she was in before it was to dark…but now she could make it out fully. 

The floor was cold and cemented…The room was large but abanded. Like an old warehouse or lab. It looked to have many rooms…doors lined the walls along the room she was in. She sat in the middle her arms strapped to a wide metal chair. 

A chair sat directly across from her like someone had sat next to her to talk or maybe to pry. She didn't know. 

There was a long metal ladder screwed to either side of the wall that led to a landing that helped one cross the wooden bridge it was probably used a while back to carry boxes and crates from side to side. 

The room she was in was large but pretty much abandoned. Someone had been in here with her thought that was a sure fact. 

She pulled her arms up and the bracelets snapped instantly. They were rusty and old. Obviously whoever had put her there didn't think of her as a threat only strapped her for a precaution. But maybe they knew she wouldn't be a physical threat…not when communicating telepathically. 

Which brought her back to Jason. She didn't even know if that was his real name. All that she had experienced had been all in her mind. All that she had saw…which was practically nothing…was in her mind. She hadn't been strapped to a table someone just wanted her to think that. 

Everything she remembered seeing was all in her mind…but everything she felt…she still did. 

Her friends were looking for her…that's what he had said. What did that mean? Where they here? 

"Jean!" Jean turned to see Scott, Bobby and Kitty walk into the room. 

"Scott?" 

"Jean! I'm so glad we found you!" Scott shouted. 

"I don't remember anything." Jean said shaking her head. 

"What happened?" Scott asked looking her over. He noticed her costume. 

"Did you do-?" He began to ask still looking at her costume. 

Jean looked at her clothing meeting his gaze. "That's odd…I don't remember that." Jean said her mind wandering.

"So what happened?" Scott asked ignoring the obvious for a moment.

"I don't know. I think I was in some kind of trance or mental block or something. I thought I was somewhere I'm not." 

"It's okay Jean. I'm so relieved we found you." Scott embraced her quickly Jean was still to dazzled to hug back. 

"But we've got bigger problems." He said after parting. 

"Apocalypse." Jean stated. 

"Yeah how'd you know?" 

Jean shook her head. "I just did." 

"So you've seen him." 

"No. I saw someone though…I talked to someone." 

Scott nodded. "It's probably Mesmero. He's done it before." 

"Yeah but he only mesmerized me into…well…I just did what I was told…I wasn't thinking. But someone cast images into my mind…kept me mesmerized yes…but let me believe I felt things I didn't. Mesmero doesn't have that kind of power." 

"Like maybe Mesmero's working with somebody else?" Kitty suggested. 

"Maybe." 

"Anyway we gotta get going. If Mesmero's here and Apocalypse's lackeys than most likely Apocalypse is here." 

"What does he plan on doing?" 

"I don't know Jean. We thought maybe it had something to do with you." 

"With me? I don't think so. I just want to go home." 

"Yeah so do I. But we gotta finish this." 

"What if we run into Mesmero, Man?" 

"I'll take care of it Bobby." 

"Are you sure about that Jean?" 

She shrugged. "Yeah I can telepathically knock him out or something. Anyway whatever it is it should give us enough time to get out of here. Maybe if I'm strong enough I can read his mind and see what Apocalypse is up to." 

"I don't know Jean…I mean the Professor tried that twice and he could barely stand Mesmero's mind." 

"I think I can handle it Scott. I'll try." 

Scott hesitated. 

"Stop it Scott. I know what I'm doing." Jean knew what he was thinking and she wanted him to stop. 

"Look let's just do this okay?" She snapped. She began to walk and the others stood their ground for a moment longer. 

"Like what's up with her? She seemed a little rude." 

Scott sighed. "I know Kitty. I don't know what happened to her…but something did." 

"How does she think she can withstand Mesmero's mind? I mean like what happened to her?" 

"I don't know. But Mesmero had help and I'm going to find out who it is. I've got a bad feeling that Jean has somehow been provoked and I don't think that's a good thing." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Jean! Jean! Wait up we need to talk!" Scott shouted running to catch up with her. 

"About what?" Jean spun around. 

"What was that back there? Are you feeling alright?" 

"I feel great Scott. I mean I haven't felt this good in a long time. It's like I have complete control over my powers…and it's so peaceful. I told you…I had to find peace…I did and I'm back." 

"But how? Did someone help you?" 

"Scott it doesn't matter…I'm better now." 

"I don't think you are…In fact you might be worse." 

"What are you talking about? Why can't I feel good and it be a good thing?" 

"Because Jean…something happened to you…and it wasn't' good. I mean look at you…what you're wearing…how you're acting…something happened to you." 

"Yeah something did. Something good…I'm free. Why can't you just be happy for me?" 

"Because if you're not careful it could corrupt you!" 

"What could corrupt me? Look at me I'm fine!" 

"Not for long. Jean something is happening to you…and you have to fight it…or it will consume you!" 

"You know what, Scott? …I'm peaceful…I don't want to fight it. There's nothing to fight." 

"Yeah but-

Jean stopped abruptly and motioned for Scott to stop.

"What is it?" 

Jean didn't reply. 

Scott sighed and lowered his voice.

"Jean I know you're still angry at Mesmero." 

"I'm not angry Scott. I just hate being used." 

"I know but he did something to you." 

"I told you he couldn't he doesn't have that kind of power." 

"But he was a part of it. You're a part of his plan." 

"I don't believe you Scott." 

"But still Jean…you have a lot of emotions running through you right now…I don't want you to act on them. I mean I want you to think about what you're gonna do. I mean Logan said we could do whatever means necessary but I mean you know that-"

"-That we're not supposed to kill anyone. Yeah I know." 

"So when we do find Mesmero- 

"Scott the man used me to free…_that creature_." Jean stressed. "I mean am I supposed to be happy about that?" 

"I know Jean, and I understand I do. But it's not like you to- 

"To what? Want revenge? I can't promise you I won't harm him Scott." 

"What? Jean this isn't-

"I know what you're going to say Scott, X-men don't kill, this isn't like me, I haven't been myself lately, I haven't been thinking rationally, I'm acting irrationally, I'm not thinking clearly, and whatever I'm thinking of doing, don't. That the Jean you knew would never harm or kill anyone out of cold blood. You want me calm down, and think this through. But I have Scott, I have thought this through." 

"But Jean-

"Scott, Logan said we could do whatever we have to. This has to be done." 

"No it doesn't. Jean, Listen to yourself, you're-

"I'm through with listening Scott, I'm done. Now _you _listen. Mesmero used me to free Apocalypse, who now at this very moment may be trying to destroy the galaxy or god knows what. But whatever he's planning Apocalypse is beyond our power to fight. Because of Mesmero the whole universe is in jeopardy and our lives are at risk, and we will try to prevent something that may not be preventable. We could all die without ever stopping this hole of chaos. And than what will become of the universe?" 

"I know Jean. But do you honestly think that killing Mesmero out of revenge will stop any of it? It's already been done; there is no going back. How will killing Mesmero help us?" 

"It'll help _me_ Scott." 

"Help you how?" 

Jean sighed. 

"I'm through with this conversation." 

"No Jean. We're far from done. I won't allow you to-

"You can't prevent me from doing anything Scott. _You_ know that. And that is why you are afraid of me, afraid of what I could do. You know that this person I will become, this 'Phoenix' holds tremendous powers. Powers that I'm not even supposed to have. You think it's turning me. The power is growing inside me, and you're afraid of what could happen when the circuit breakers and my will fail. You know that by then, there will be nothing you can do to save me, because at the time, I will be unsaveable. You know that if that happens to me, I will be even more invincible than Apocalypse. You know that what I will become is much more powerful and a thousand times more deadly. That's why you're frightened and that's why you're going out of your way to prevent me from doing anything that could make me vulnerable. Stop Scott. Stop trying to prevent something that may not be preventable." 

Jean walked faster and Scott slowed down. He was shocked; Jean had never spoken like that before. But everything she said was true, did she… 

"Hey something wrong?" Bobby stopped by Scott. 

Scott started walking, "Yeah it's Jean." 

"What about her?" 

"I think she read my mind." 

"But Jean wouldn't…" 

"Yeah I know _Jean_ wouldn't." 

"I mean what's happening to her Scott? First the outbursts in the danger room and now the drastic costume change, and the evil, rude, attitude. I've never seen Jean like this." 

"Yeah I know, I didn't think Jean would ever be like this. But I think that maybe whatever happened to Jean in her absence has something to do with her changes…I think maybe it's turning her evil." 

"Okay… but why?" 

"I don't know, with all that power…maybe we're not looking deep enough into this. I mean with all that power Jean holds…Apocalypse has a motive."

"So you're implying…" 

"I'm not implying anything...Bobby. Something's happening to Jean. She's changed somehow. This isn't like her. Jean she-she has this level; she keeps it hidden, under control, like her temper. Jean's powers are stronger and more powerful than we all know, but she-she just never unleashed her full potential. She refrains from using the full potential of her powers; I don't know why, she just does. But we all know that Jean will one day be more powerful than the professor, in both her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. You know Jean…she is intelligent, courageous, beautiful, funny, loving, vivacious, loyal, independent, gracious and strong. But deep down Jean has this side that is ruthless. She can also be impetuous, fiery tempered, stubborn, selfish, childish, temperamental, resentful, secretive, and irrational. I know because Jean and I-we've seen sides of each other that we don't want to see, that we'd rather not see. But that side, is where her full potential as both a telekinetic and psi lie. That alone can make her dangerous, but to hide such a side from everyone…from the world… is _deadly_." 

"Okay, I understand that you've known Jean longer than I, but I don't think that Jean can be as dangerous as you say she is. I mean, not deadly." 

"Listen Bobby, We both know Jean has the potential to become more powerful than the professor, But to also have all this power…the power that her mutation bestowed in her…Jean is only human. She can be easily tempted. I'm afraid of her, of what she can and could do. To have such power, such _god-like_ power, to feel it inside you everyday, to feel it running through your veins… Jean cannot control the urgings for much longer, If and when it all consumes her, Jean will not be in control of herself. She won't be able to control her actions, thoughts, nothing. She's scared of that part of her, of that ruthless, evil side. That side that would do anything to get what she wants. The side of her that is not afraid to kill, that _will _kill anyone and anything that gets in her way. Jean's afraid of that side of herself, I'm afraid of that side of her, and everyone who's anyone should be. I can't tell you what drastic events could occur if Jean continues on the path she is. Jean can become more powerful than we can imagine. With her abilities now, and the god-like power running through her, if it comes down to us having to fight her…it may be a battle we cannot win." 

"Man…I never knew Jean could become so powerful…But isn't there something we could do?" 

"No. We can watch out for Jean, but that's all we can do. When and if this thing fully transforms her, it'll all be left up to Jean." 

"So we can't do anything to help her?" 

"Well…

Scott hesitated,

"…We can only pray that Jean realizes what she's doing. Before all hell breaks loose and there's no way to stop her."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean stopped and motioned for the others to do the same. 

"What is it Jean?" Scott asked

"Mesmero…" Jean murmured. 

That's when Scott noticed the figure in the shadows, straight ahead of them. It looked like the control room, there were numerous computers and read outs in the room, along with a table and various other items. 

"Jean remember if we can stop him easily, than we don't need to do anything drastic." 

Jean didn't reply, whether she didn't hear him, or just ignored him, Scott wasn't sure.

"Mesmero!" Jean shouted out, anger flashing in her eyes. 

"Jean what are you doing?" Jean spun around to face Scott. 

"This is my fight Scott, not yours." 

"Jean I won't allow you to—

"I'm not asking you Scott." 

"Fine. But you know I wont let you fight him alone, not while I'm here." 

"I know. Which is why you wont be." 

Scott was confused, 

"What-? 

Jean walked into the control room and telekinetically pushed a red button that was on the wall, shutting the thick steel door to the control room, locking the others out.

"Like, What is Jean doing?"

"I dunno Kitty…what's she doing Scott?" 

"She's locking us out." 

"Well yeah…but what's she doing?" 

"I don't know…" Scott lied. He could have told them the truth, or what he knew, but he refused to believe it.

"Can't you just blast open the door?" 

"I could, but to punch through a steel door like this would take my full power, but with the room being so small, I could hurt Jean inside." 

"I don't want to take that risk Scott, but if Jean's going to hurt him badly, we have to stop her." 

"I know…" 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"It's just me and you now Mesmero. No one else." 

Mesmero came out of the shadows. His eyes grew wide as he recognized Jean. 

"You…" 

"So you do remember? Good." 

"You should be dead. Your mutant manifestation should have done that already." 

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish Mesmero." 

Mesmero sneered. 

"Than now I'll have to finish what I started. And this time I'll make sure you're dead." 

"I've changed since than, are you sure you want to do this?" Jean paused before going on. "I'm giving you a choice Mesmero." 

Mesmero slanted his eyes. 

"It'll be a joy watching you die." 

"How are you so sure I'll be the dead one?" 

"Ha, You X-men brats are all the same, you'd never kill an innocent." 

"Yes that's right we wouldn't. But you're not so innocent are you?" 

Jean seemed to be shaking him up. That's what she wanted, to scare him a little. Make him unsure. 

Mesmero sneered, but he failed to hide his fear. Apocalypse said she'd recognize him as friend and them as enemies. He didn't know what Mastermind had done to her…it wasn't his place to know. All he knew was the transformation was taking place. 

"Let's just finish this." He said confident. Apocalypse told him she wouldn't turn on them. Even with her newest manifestation she couldn't harm him.

"My pleasure." Jean smiled back wickedly. 

Than the war began, they began prying at each other's mind. Jean was so caught up in her revenge that she forgot about the circuit breakers that Professor Xavier had installed in her mind. She could feel her victory. She knew she was hurting him. He pried in her mind and knocked down her shields along with the circuit breakers. Jean hadn't noticed, she was too busy hurting him. But she soon felt a rush of sensations, of power, of invincibility, of things she'd never felt before. She felt the power running through her veins, the urgings for it were more fervent now, and she gave in, she let the power consume her. 

Jean felt the power run through her, she felt it let loose, and she let out a bolt of power and it slammed into Mesmero and he hit the wall and slid to the ground. For once Jean felt free, she felt great. Jean curved her hand into a fist as it covered in fiery energy. She thrusted her hand forward and let the bolt of energy loose, demolishing the table. 

She turned to Mesmero, she outstretched her hand pushed them up in a lifting motion. Orange energy appeared from her hands and it clung around Mesmero, as Jean lifted her hands up, the energy lifted Mesmero up. Once he was up, Jean turned her palms towards him and thrusted her hands towards him. The energy did the same and pushed Mesmero to the wall and pinned him tightly against it. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What's she doing Scott?" 

Bobby, Scott and Kitty had taken to looking through the window of the wide steel door, since they didn't want to take the risk of going in. 

"I don't know." 

"We should like, stop her." 

"No, Kitty." 

"Why not Scott? Jean's obviously not going to invite Mesmero to a party." Bobby said sarcastically. "I mean if we know she's going to do something drastic, probably irrationally, than we have to stop her, you know that." 

Scott hesitated. "Yeah I know, but we can't say what Jean's going to do, let's just wait it out…see what happens." 

"What? C'mon Scott she has him pinned against the wall!" 

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean she's going to kill him, maybe she's just trying to get information out of him." 

"This isn't sitting well with me Scott, I say you just blast down the door and we can end this before it happens." 

"Blast down the door and risk hurting Jean? No!" 

Bobby glared at Scott. "Fine. We'll wait it out, but if we see that she's going to do something that just doesn't look right, we have to stop her." 

Scott just nodded his head. But truth be told, waiting it out didn't sit well with him either. He just-he didn't want to interfere. He just didn't. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"You saw what I did to that table, what makes you so sure I won't do the same to you?" 

Mesmero was pinned so hardly that he could barely speak. "What… are… you?" he managed to say taking in breaths. 

Jean ignored the question. "…What makes you so sure I won't do it to you?" She repeated. 

Mesmero struggled against the fiery energy coiled around him. 

Jean shook her head, "ENOUGH!" 

She motioned with her hands, and Mesmero was flown across the room. The energy released him as he fell to the floor. Mesmero grunted in pain. 

"Have you had enough or do you want more?" 

Mesmero quivered "Please don't hurt me." 

"Hurt you? What makes you think I'm going to hurt you? No, I'm going to do much worse." Jean laughed wickedly. Her hand once more immersed in fire like energy.

"With a very thought I can incinerate this entire world, If I can do that with a single thought, what do you think I can do to you with just the power I hold now in my hand?" 

Mesmero shivered with fright. He shut his eyes tight. "P-Please d-don't hurt me. Have mercy please!" 

Jean smirked "Have mercy? Now what would make you think I'd have mercy on a useless creature as yourself?" 

"P-Please I'll do anything!" Mesmero pleaded 

Jean sneered, "You've done enough! You set about the chain of events that led up to this! You used me to free apocalypse, you freed him, and now the whole universe is at his mercy! It is fair to say, you set about your own death, is it not?" 

"Pl-Please no!" 

"SILENCE!" Jean began hitting Mesmero with powerful bolts of fiery energy. 

Many times Mesmero tried to stand up, to run, but bolts kept hitting him, and he kept falling to the ground. After many bolts and much pain Mesmero laid quivering in pain he managed to pull himself up to lean against the wall to help diminish his pain, but it did nothing. 

"Have you had enough?" The energy around Jean's fists diminished as she brought it back in. 

Jean walked closer to Mesmero and leaned down to look him in the face. 

"It will take one more blow to your miserable body to kill you." Jean's fists lighted up again. They stayed that way for a few moments, than to Mesmero's relief the energy diminished. 

"However, I do not wish to kill you…that way." Jean leaned her head back and outstretched her arms. Her whole body illuminated with the fiery energy. 

"I want you to spend your last moments on this earth in as much pain as possible, I want you to hear the cries of those who you've despised over the years, I want you to feel my anger." 

Jean shouted. She brought her arms together and they illuminated with bolts of energy. 

"NO!" Mesmero shouted, but his voice faded as Jean let loose the bolts and the whole room immersed in light. The whole room fell apart as the rush of energy tore and pulled molecules apart. Objects floated in pieces in the air as the energy swirled. Than after mere minutes the energy sucked back in, leaving the room in pieces and Mesmero slumped against the torn apart wall. Jean was the only thing there still in tact or well. 

Jean smiled at her victory. 

"Rest in Peace." She chuckled as she kicked at Mesmero's lifeless body. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay…yes…Now I'm starting to tap into evil Jean personality…so yeah…Dark Phoenix ain't so far away. In my mind this is where Dark Phoenix starts… 'Sides I never much cared for Mesmero anyway…

I know I know this is only Scott's team. But I'm turning Jean evil. Actually she never was _just_ Phoenix in this fic…she just becomes Dark Phoenix just like that…but in my mind she's like manipulated into becoming evil so…she never had time to be just Phoenix…does that make sense? It does to me.

Feedback is welcome! So just step right into it! Hehe…


	14. Chapter Fourteen

                                            **Child of Light and Darkness **

**   ~**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What did she just do?" Bobby literally screamed at Scott. 

Scott thought frantically. "I don't know! I don't know!" 

It was a good guess that the three witnesses were pretty frantic, frightened, and confused. 

"What'd she do? What happened to her?" 

"How the hell should I know? I don't know what just happened there, I wish I did but I don't. I'm just as frantic and as clueless as you!" 

Scott and Bobby shouted back at each other.

Kitty probably as frantic as the two, was the voice of reason here. 

"C'mon guys, like just calm down. 'kay? None of us know what Jean is doing or what she did okay? Now yelling at each other isn't going to like solve that."

"Kitty's right Scott. This has gone on long enough we have to stop her from killing him. We all know that's what she's going to do. She said so herself, one more blow and he's history." 

Scott reluctantly agreed. 

"Alright, let's go." 

But unfortunately the didn't have the chance to do Much of anything, as a sudden light appeared in the room and they had to shield their eyes from it's brightness. They could hear objects breaking and molecules being pulled apart. The light lasted a few minutes and than it all sucked in. 

"What the hell was that?" Bobby uncovered his eyes. "Oh sorry I forgot. You know just as much as I do." 

Scott nodded. "I can't believe this happened." 

"Like what happened Scott?" 

"This whole thing. That isn't Jean in there, that's not her!" 

"Calm down Scott." 

"Yeah like, we know it's not her. Let's just all calm down and think this through." 

"Think what through? We have no time! We have to get outside." 

They backed away as the door, which was left intact, opened. Jean emerged from the room. 

"Jean, what'd you do?" Scott asked jumping up besides her. 

"It's fairly simple Scott. I just beat Mesmero to a pulp, than tore apart his nerves, his shields and than finally his mind. I am sad to say Mesmero has passed into the land of shadows." 

"You killed him?" Scott asked in fright, shock and disbelief. 

"Oh I'm sorry, did I not clarify that good enough for you? _I pulled apart his mind_." 

"You killed him?" Scott repeated. "But why?" 

Jean smiled. "There's no point in living if you can't feel alive."

Scott's face looked puzzled, 'There's no point in living if you can't feel alive?' Where'd that come from? 

"And right now I feel more alive than ever." Jean finished as Scott found himself at a loss for words. 

"But Jean-Are you alright?" Scott asked frantic and worried. 

"Am I alright? I'm better than alright, I'm great! For once I feel like I'm truly alive!" 

"Than why-why did you kill him?" 

Jean rolled her eyes, as a smirk played across her lips. "You want the simple explanation? Payback's a bitch Scott. Mesmero had it coming." 

Jean smirked as if what she had done was no big deal.

"Payback? But-But-

"Whoa, Whoa! Trouble ahead!" 

Bobby's cries interrupted Scott. 

"Horsemen ahead!" Bobby shouted. He stopped abruptly as did the others. 

Famine the only horsemen left laughed evilly. "Hello dears. You look lost, may I help redirect you?" She sneered. 

"Nope, I think we're fine thanks." Scott said in an attempt to draw her back. 

"Maybe you were, but you're not anymore." Famine sped forward. 

"Which one is this?" Bobby asked. 

"Why I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself…Famine." 

"Famine, like that doesn't sound to good." 

"You're right my dear it doesn't." Famine smiled as she charged at Kitty. 

"Like Whoa!" Kitty shouted putting her hands up in phasing position.

Famine was taken by surprise when she went right through Kitty. 

Famine gave Kitty a shocked expression, "What are you a ghost?" 

"Like last time I checked…no." 

"DUCK!" 

Famine turned around at the sound of a male voice. Bobby who held a piece of the broken concrete…iced himself up a ledge and slammed into Famine, causing her to fly off her horse. 

"Whoops. To late." Bobby smiled tossing aside the concrete. "Gets 'em every time." 

"Watch and learn my dear." Famine said picking up the piece of concrete, turning it into dust. 

Bobby swallowed hard. 

"That's right, that's what I can do to you with a single touch." Famine hopped back on her horse. 

Scott took the opportunity to shoot an optic blast. Famine noticed it out of the corner of her eye, and reared up her horse. The optic blast hit the horse's stomach damaging it slightly. 

"Ha, fools." Famine sneered. 

"Alright Enough! This has gone too long." 

Jean appeared from the darkness of the shadows. 

"Awe…have you come to fight me dearie? Please do well try." 

"Trust me lady, I won't try, I'll do." 

Famine was taken aback at Jean's surety. 

"Will you now?" 

Jean slanted her eyes. 

Her fists lit up with the energy. She thrust her hands forward and Famine flew back hard. Jean held the horse steady, and motioned with her hands to tear it apart, and the horse slit in two. Jean picked the horse up in the air and slammed it to the ground. 

Jean glared at the frightened Famine who watched as Jean destroyed her horse. 

"Now it's your turn." 

Famine eyes grew wide in fright but she tried to hide it. 

"Jean no!" Scott grabbed Jean's arm. 

"No more killing." 

"Let go of me Scott!" 

"C'mon Jean, you don't have to kill her, just knock her out or something." Scott pleaded. 

Jean hesitated, than pulled her arm from Scott's grasp. "Very well." 

"You have met mercy today Famine. I am not usually a merciful being." With those last words, Jean blasted Famine with a telepathic mental bolt, knocking the helpless horseman out instantly. 

"She won't be getting up for a while." 

Jean shrugged past Scott and Bobby making for the exit. 

"Lets go, we still have work to do." 

The others paused, since when did Jean give out the orders?

"Scott…I'm like, scared. I mean this isn't Jean at all. It's something else." 

"Do you think it could be Mesmero's impact on her Scott?" Bobby asked voicing the same concerns as Kitty. 

"I can't say for sure, but it's something. I mean that wasn't Jean. I think her powers are taking over, clouding her judgment." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Professor I've got something here!" Hank shouted typing furiously at the keyboard. 

"What is it?" 

"It's another mutant. Cerebro has just detected his powers." 

Xavier scanned the screen. "Mastermind." 

"Yes Master of illusions, he is able to create illusions in one's mind…change memories, even make one believe something that's false." 

"I see." 

"I believe Professor that Apocalypse is using him." 

"It makes sense. Mastermind could pry into Jean's mind, make her believe his a friend who only wants to help, he could promise her whatever she wants….and then create the illusion that he's taking her away to help her. In the meantime he could really be corrupting her…showing her images that he has created and forcing her to believe them. He could also wipe her memories and in their place leave false ones." 

"That would defiantly be enough to provoke her powers." 

"Indeed. It's also not a good sign. If he has done something of this sort, it does not mean good for the team." 

"I'll contact the team." 

"Very well Hank." 

"Oh cerebro also picked up another signature." 

"Is it Jean?" Xavier asked wheeling towards him. 

"Yes they found her." 

"That's a relief." 

"Yes it was. But not anymore." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I told you I'd watch over Jean's data scans…that I'd research them. Well I did. I've compared Jean's present scans with those that I took and saved a few days ago. I've just finished processing them." 

"Bad news Hank?" 

"Jean has realized her ultimate potential as a psi. She knows she possess the power of a god but only the experience and awareness of a young woman. She can't cope with that totality of power…I doubt anyone on earth could. So to protect itself from itself, her mind engaged in a series of psychic circuit breakers that cut her power back to a level she could handle. But lately, someone…or something…has been releasing those breakers. There are almost none left. Jean's now tapping near-infinite power-levels."

Xavier sighed. "I feared this would happen." 

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Well Hank, we can pray."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Mastermind? So ya think this guy's 'round 'ere somewhere? 'Kay Chuck we'll check it out." Logan signed off the X-communicator. 

"What is it Logan?" Ororo asked. 

"Cerebro detected another mutant. Charley says he's got enough power ta provoke Jeannie. They think that Mesmero and Apocalypse recruited 'im." 

"So this new mutant, we're looking for him." 

"We are now." 

Rogue, Kurt and Remy came bursting in the door. 

"There ya are! We been lookin' fer ya." 

"Sorry we had ta take care of some business." 

"Don't be Rogue. Did ya get 'im down?" 

"Down and accounted for boss." Remy smiled. 

"Good. Be alert we got a new mutant on our hands. Goes by the name 'Mastermind.' He's a master of illusions n' the sort so be careful. Chuck and the Doc think he's somehow behind this." 

"Gotcha. Vherever he is ve'll find him." 

"That's the spirit fuzz ball. I just talked ta Slim. They got Jeannie." 

"Vell zat's good." 

"Not really." 

"What do ya mean?" 

"Tell ya later. Right now we gotta find this mutant." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"You're to late X-men! The Age of Apocalypse is here!" 

"Uh oh! Not good." Bobby retorted as they walked out to the grounds just to see Apocalypse emerge from the darkness. 

Logan snarled. "You must be Apocalypse!" 

"Not what you were expecting I presume?" 

"No. I was expecting some geek running around with his underwear outside his pants." Logan said sarcastically. 

"Why aren't you the funny one?" 

"Actually I'm the serious one. N' I'm totally serious about kicking yer butt!" 

"I'll beg you to try!" 

Logan growled. "Kurt take yer team inside n' find Mastermind. 'Ro n' I can handle 'im."

Logan made sure Kurt took his team inside.

Than he snarled and unsheathed his claws, He was in for the fight o' his life, and he was ready for it. 

He pounded toward Apocalypse, ready to give it his all.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"You are to late X-men!" 

Rogue stopped abruptly as Mastermind walked up to them. 

"Uh, why does everyone keep tellin' us that?" 

"Because it's the truth. I would know I worked on your comrade." 

"Yeah 'bout dat, what exactly did ya do ta her?" 

"That is none of your concern. You have bigger problems." 

"Oh you mean like that 5 ton garbage truck out there?" Rogue said pointing to the doors that led outside to Apocalypse. 

"You have no idea." Mastermind sneered. 

"Vell ve do know somezing and zat's zat ve aren't just going to let you get avay. Are ve guys?" 

Remy and Rogue shook their heads. 

Mastermind chuckled "What are you going to do to me? I can easily create the illusion that I am nothing but a friend." 

"Yeah sorry 'bout dat mon ami, but de professor done some work on us and you can't reach into dis." Remy said pointing a finger at his skull. 

"He's right ya can't. But ya did somethin' to our friend and ya helped that metal bucket, so that's why if we're gonna die, yoah gonna die with us." 

Mastermind took a step back but Kurt was a second faster and bamfed over and in mere minutes held on to Mastermind and teleported him back to meet Remy and Rogue. 

Kurt held him tight so he couldn't escape. 

"Vhat should ve do vith him?" 

"Well we're not gonna kill him." Rogue stated. 

"I say we take him outside chere' let him see a piece o' da action." 

"Ja, I agree." 

"Okay Kurt why don't we tie him to a pole or something?" Rogue said looking at Mastermind the whole time taunting him. 

Kurt bamfed the four outside to the side of the building. 

"Here's good." Remy said pointing his stick at a metal pole in the ground that had once been used to hold up a wire gate but the gate had long since rusted out. 

"What exactly do you thing I'm going to do? I can easily be free of these childish bonds." Mastermind said as Remy proceeded to tie him up with a metal chain. 

"Yeah you could, but ya ain't gonna." Rogue said taking off her right glove. 

Mastermind pulled his head back as Rogue's hand neared his face. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Just knock ya out a little. Keep ya secured. It'll only hurt for a second. But I guarantee ya it'll hurt you more than it does me." 

Rogue placed her hand on his cheek as he gave out a stiff yell. Rogue's mind flashed as she made skin contact and she let go watching Mastermind's conscious, limp head fall loosely down. 

"Well I'll be chere' ya know just how ta treat a man." Remy smirked. 

"Anyvay I zink ve did za right zing. Ve might need information out of him later." 

"Ah ahgree." 

"Hey Rogue, what's happening out there?" Scott asked as his team came rushing to hers. 

"Logan's and Ororo are biding us time while we deal with this guy." Rogue said pushing on his limp head just to have it fall over again. 

"Mastermind." Jean stated frankly, her mind briefly going somewhere else. 

Rogue, Remy, and Kurt looked her over for a brief moment, analyzing their newfound comrade. They noticed the same thing as everybody else…something was different about her. 

"Did he put up a good fight?" Scott asked.

Rogue looked back at him, And Remy replied. "Nah, the prof proofed our minds so he couldn't get to dem." 

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, we couldn't get anything out of him 'cept the usual warnings so we tied him up and knocked him out." 

Scott looked him over and shook his head. "Okay, good work." He said nodding. 

"Remy t'inks dat we should go give Wolverine a hand no?" 

"Yeah he's dealing with Apocalypse, I think he's gonna need a hand." Rogue agreed. 

"Either that or a miracle." Scott muttered. "Okay, let's get this over with." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Almost the end of Apocalypse…geez…even _I_ can't wait…that guy's starting to annoy me. But low and behold…hahaha…I've got the power…to kill him off. Hehe…

Will the X-men get their miracle? Well this is only _fiction_. Anything's possible. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**                                            Child of Light and Darkness **

** ~**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Logan fell back to the ground. He had just attempted to jump and slash Apocalypse. But the mutant was so much taller then himself, and so much more powerful. Logan had been at this for a while but his attempts all failed. 

"Why do you push yourself so hard? Ha, Ha, you know you're no match for me." Apocalypse boomed. Logan was just grateful he had prevented Apocalypse from going through with his plan. 

"What do you plan ta do bub?" 

"Do? This isn't about doing or not doing. This is about power. About dominion and rulership over all living creatures. If I harness the power of the girl I can take over everything!" 

"I've heard it all before bub. I hate ta break it to ya, but Jeannie's free. Ya can't use 'er fer anythin'." 

"Ha. Is that so? She might be free…but perhaps she's still a prisoner." 

Logan frowned. "What is that supposed ta mean?" 

"You're comrade has seen the darkest depths of the human soul…yet she lives. Why? Because she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the experience the darkness brought her. She enjoys the feeling of ultimate power!"

"How do ya know?" 

"I implored Mastermind to do my bidding. I only had him pry deep into her mind and unleash that side of herself that she keeps hidden, the darkness corrupts her….the joy of evil provokes her. It shouldn't be long now." 

"So yer usin' Jeannie and through 'er yer gain the power you've always wanted." 

"Delicious isn't it?" 

Logan had to admit that was a good plan. But nobody was going to harm his Jeannie. 

"I find it revolting." 

"You know you can't save her. Why do you bother? The world is at my mercy." 

"What if she turns against ya?" 

"She will not. She hasn't the will power to fight off the haze left by Mesmero and Mastermind." 

"Ya sure yer not underestimatin' her abilities? She's still human." 

"No. She is a creature of darkness…a servant to my will. She is no longer who you knew." 

This enraged Logan and he charged at Apocalypse claws extended. 

Logan found his legs tangled in masses of roots that sprouted from the ground. Apocalypse's doing of course. Logan struggled against the tightening roots to get loose. 

"Don't bother struggling it is of no use." Apocalypse boomed. 

Ororo emerged from the left side of Apocalypse. Her eyes already white, and her hair already ruffling from her self-created wind, she thrusted her hands out in front of her, trying to make a huge brush of wind to take Apocalypse by surprise. Because of his large figure, the wind did not affect Apocalypse and he remained grounded. Seeing that this was of no affect, Ororo tried by blasting lightning from the sky. The lightning to had no affect on him. Apocalypse tired of Ororo vain attempts and he had roots spring from the ground to wrap around Ororo's whole body, dragging her to the ground. 

" 'Ro!" Logan shouted. 

He struggled harder against the roots. But the harder he struggled the tighter the roots wrapped around him. The roots wrapped around his wrists and he found his hands being pinned hardly to the sandy ground. In a vain attempt to free himself, Logan popped out his claws. Summoning all his strength Logan pulled back his wrists and managed to slit a part of the root around his arm. He pushed his arms backward and the slit became bigger until finally, the roots broke. He detangled himself, and swiftly he jumped upon Apocalypse. Apocalypse was prepared however, He had shape-shifted his hand into a shield, and he rammed the shield into the mid-air Logan and Logan fell back. Falling back into the air, Logan flipped backwards once, and landed on his feet. 

"It's gonna take 'lot more than that to ground me bub." Logan snarled. 

Well he talked Ororo summoned lightning from the sky and it struck the roots. The roots being living creatures, jerked back at the touch of the lightning and Ororo detangled herself from them. 

"Take a break guys we're here!" Scott shouted, as his team, Rogue, Kurt, and Remy appeared behind him. 

"Now you're talkin'." Logan grinned. 

"Ah…it seems you have defeated my horsemen, I must congratulate you on a job well done. You are better than I took you for. No matter, you cannot prevent something that cannot be prevented." 

"Don't keep us from trying." Scott shouted

"You fools won't last a minute against me." Apocalypse's face turned from mere amusement to angry determination. 

This is where everything seemed to come in a blur. Things were happening so fast, the X-men had to be minded the whole time lest they run into a trap. Roots sprouted from the ground, Rogue managed to avoid them, Remy just exploded them, and Kitty phased through them. Bobby had taken to the air icing himself up and was trying to attack Apocalypse that way. Apocalypse used his shape shifting abilities and blocked Bobby's ice missiles. Bobby tried to keep hitting him with missiles; His endurance couldn't stay up forever and he began to weaken, as he tired and he iced out. A ricocheted missile caught him by surprise and he swerved to avoid it, but it just missed him, and caught him in the corner of his side. Bobby swerved sideways from the pain, and he was forced to fall to the ground. 

Rogue was avoiding the roots so far, one grabbed her around the leg, but Remy threw a card at it, and it thrusted back and Rogue quickly released herself. But soon the ground began to shake and many, many roots sprung from the ground, but this time they kept growing until they were as tall as cornstalks. Rogue found it hard to avoid being tangled by roots taller than her, and she found herself being pulled to the ground. Scott shot his optic blasts at most, but the more he injured some, double that many sprouted to the ground. The same happened to Remy, the more he energized the more appeared. Logan lashed out at the roots, his testosterone racing, He just kept lashing at them, breaking some, as double that many appeared. It was easy at first, but he found himself having to lash and quickly lash again, but even he too was tiring. 

Kitty and Kurt seemed like the only safe ones…but they only seemed like the safe ones. Kurt teleported and Kitty phased, but it was only a matter of time before Apocalypse noticed them. He shape shifted his arm into a missile launcher He shot at the ground near Kitty and the ground somewhat split. Kitty leaned back avoiding the crack. But it just grew larger until Kitty was at the edge of the cliff and about to fall back. Because the ground was split, if she phased through it, she would only find herself falling once she reached the middle where the ground split. Kurt quickly teleported and grabbed Kitty and teleported them both back. But Apocalypse was one step ahead of them and once Kurt grounded them, before both of them had time to think, a blast hit Kurt straight in the chest. Apocalypse shape-shifted his arm into a fiery sword and lashed at the roots around Kitty and Kurt. They started on fire and Kitty tried waking Kurt up, she could have phased through the roots, but they covered the entire cliff, she would just be phasing into one fiery root after another. 

The roots had the all others tangled and at Apocalypse's wishing, the roots turned from fiery green grass sprouts, to fiery metal chains. It seemed that they all were left at Apocalypse's mercy. And god knows he wasn't in a merciful mood. 

"It seems I have you all at my mercy. If I wish to, I can have you detangled at this very moment. But fortunately for me, and unfortunately for you, I do not wish so. It seems you have met your match X-men. It is now that you fully realize no one can stop Apocalypse, I AM INVINCIBLE!" Apocalypse shouted in glee. 

"Our paths have crossed and unfortunately for you, it will be the last path you shall ever cross. You have stumbled unto your death warrants X-men. The Age of Apocalypse has now come!" Apocalypse roared in triumph. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Jean felt the power within her, she felt herself reeling toward it, and she felt it twisting her mind. She subdued the urging for the power within her. She lifted up her head, and found her teammates, trapped underneath fiery metal chains, in which they only could hope for mercy from Apocalypse. Jean knew they would never get it Apocalypse was merciless. 

Jean studied her surroundings, her teammates, Apocalypse. Somehow she felt drawn to him…drawn to Apocalypse and his view of the world…she liked it. The feeling of power…of knowing that you are the only one who can decide the fate of millions. 

Jean stepped forward as Apocalypse threatened her teammates. But they weren't her teammates. They weren't her friends she didn't know them…all she knew where the sensations within her. She didn't want power…she wanted substance…satisfaction…she answered to no one, especially Apocalypse. 

She felt the power within her, she could feel her need for rapture beyond all comprehension nearing. Jean gave in; she welcomed the urgings of power. She let her will slip, her circuit breakers fail, she felt her mind being twisted and consumed. Her power is a song within her…A passion beyond all comprehension. She is more alive than she has ever been…as she smashes through the psionic barriers in her mind with contemptuous ease. 

The obsidian flames burn brighter within her, and, in the distance, she hears music…a sympathy of power long sought and well remembered. Transfixed by an inhuman joy, her burning soul spreads it's wings and soars towards a destiny that will no longer be denied. She reels under the impact of more sensations than she has names for…as her song of power builds to its inevitable crescendo. She felt herself being fully consumed by the phoenix until Jean was no more. 

Her body consumed with power and energy. She felt the power of the cosmos within her grasp. Her hair rose as if it were the fire itself, her eyes blared with an undeniable determination, of anger, of evil. She was no longer Jean Grey, now she was only Phoenix.

The consummation transformed Jean. Her eyes flared a deep fiery orange with lust and evil. Jean had been completely transformed Her bright red hair illuminated a fiery orange as if it were fire itself. 

"Here me X-men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am Fire! And LIFE INCARNATE! Now and Forever…I AM PHOENIX!"

Hearing Jean's exclamation Apocalypse turned to face her. 

"Ha, _Phoenix _so you've come to side with me." 

"That I have indeed." 

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint." 

"I don't intend to."

"Together we could build a future where humans recognize our worth. That we _are_ the future!" 

"Did you really think you could use me to gain you power?" 

"You are still an X-men. And only still human."

"I am not like them." 

"Ah, perhaps. But you are just as weak." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Ha, there is nothing to be unsure of." 

"You will regret those very words Apocalypse." 

"I am not afraid of you." 

"Yes, but you should be." 

"Why should I be afraid of the likes of you?" 

"I am more than you have bargained for." 

"You are weak and created…you may be powerful but you still have the human mind and you are not strong enough to fight off this haze." 

"You should know, that by playing with me, you're playing with fire." 

"Is that so?"

"I hope you enjoy it, Apocalypse." 

Phoenix smiled evilly. She knew that this was one fight Apocalypse could not survive. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Professor!" Hank exclaimed

"Yes Hank?" Xavier wheeled up to him, still in the computer lab. 

"Look at Jean's neurologics. They're way off the charts. The same with her brain scans they're going crazy, and Cerebro can't even recognize her anymore…it's as if she's died."

"Indeed, I feared this would happen." 

"What is it Professor?" 

"The simple explanation Hank is that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Phoenix is the ultimate expression of Jean's potential as a Psi. Too much power, I fear, too soon. Jean is too young…she lacks the awareness necessary to control her now limitless abilities." 

"So what can we do?" 

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. It is already to late." 

"But Professor-there has to be something." 

"Jean's fate is no longer in our hands Hank. There is-There's nothing we can do for her." 

Hank bit his lip and Xavier lowered his head in thought and deep sadness.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I will be your destruction Apocalypse!" Phoenix crooned. 

"Ha, Ha, why is it that you want to extract revenge so harshly on me?" 

"You wanted me for my power! I shall not so easily consent!" 

"I made you who you are! You are my servant!" 

"I answer to no one! You only provoked my dormant powers. My mutation made me! You underestimated me. You thought I would bow to your demands. I needn't care nor want what you hunger for! I hunger for power for sensations you cannot give. You knew I'd be powerful but yet you still felt confident that I could not harm you! You thought falsely! Prepare to face my wrath!" 

She let loose the fire around her and it sprung towards Apocalypse, but even with all his power and invincibility did it not stop the fire from harming him. Apocalypse screamed in pain as the fire went through him leaving a scorching burn inside. 

"No one can harm Apocalypse! What-are-you?" He asked in between breaths. 

"Your worst nightmare. With a merest shrug I can destroy a world; with a slightest smile, destroy a galaxy, with a single thought incinerate the universe, You want to know what I am? You tell me!"

"You're not of this world! You are a demon!"

Jean laughed evilly. "Ha. Ha. You have guessed nicely Apocalypse. But trust me I am much worse than a demon. I am your death!"

"No one can kill Apocalypse! I cannot be killed!" 

"Is that so?" 

"It is." 

"You want to know what I am Apocalypse? I am born and consumed in blood and flame and sacrifice! And I return always coming back. I Am what is, what was, what will be! I Am the Angel Of Death! Chaos-Bringer!"

Apocalypse had never been frightened he had never been rattled. But this creature was rattling him. She had surprised him by harming him. It was fair to say he was indeed intrigued by her power.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? You think I'm bluffing Apocalypse? You want your proof? Here it is than!" 

If there was any part left of Jean in herself, this was the end of her. 

Phoenix summoned all her power, everything she held possible. With a single thought and a bolt of powerful energy she could easily destroy Apocalypse. She summoned all her power; Jean still was somewhat in control. She still had some shields up; her will was slightly still there. But this last thought, this last boost of power was enough to destroy and blow Jean's mind away. Jean's body illuminated with more energy, more power than she had ever felt before. The Phoenix let go of all that powerful energy. She led it straight into the heart of Apocalypse. Jean felt the power taking over her, she felt herself being completely and full consumed by power, energy, evil. Jean's young mind and body couldn't take it. She screamed in pain as she felt her mind burning up, being twisted and consumed. 

"NO!" Apocalypse screamed as he felt parts of him being torn up. As the energy exploded the ground shook and split, the X-men were released from their bounds of chain. 

Wolverine lashed at the remits of chains around his teammates. His feet shook from underneath him. 

"Elf take the rest o' the team and start the Blackbird! This ground's gonna give!" He shouted over the loud noise of debris. 

"On It!" Kurt said teleporting out with all but Scott and Ororo. 

The ground shook harder, and rocks began breaking apart as the ground split. 

The blackbird landing on the premises ruffled Scott's hair with the strong wind it picked up. Scott and Logan were the only one's still left who had not boarded the blackbird. 

"Slim let's go. This place is gonna give any minute now!" Logan shouted from his place by the stairway of the aircraft. 

"Just give me a minute." Scott shouted back, still shocked. 

"We don't have a minute, let's go!" 

Scott watched as Jean flew off and Apocalypse disappeared under the rock and debris. 

"But Jean-"

"We'll track 'er later! If we don't go now we may not live to help 'er." Logan shouted shoving Scott in the plane and than hopping in himself.

Kurt pulled back as hard as he could on the joystick bringing them into the air allowing the debris to miss hitting the plane.

"What do we do now Logan?" Ororo asked, after the plane had settled down.

"Mastermind. We gotta get answers outta 'im." 

Kurt nodded and flew the plane about 5 miles away from the falling debris. He landed the plane next to the pole where Rogue's team had left Mastermind. 

They all filed out and Logan charged toward Mastermind. 

"What did you do ta 'er?" He asked holding the bounded man by his collar. 

He smirked. "Her transformation is complete." 

Logan unsheathed his claws. "Apocalypse is dead…so is Mesmero…I better start talkin' if I were you…or yer gonna share the same fate as them." 

"He thought he could control her. He thought if I provoked her enough into unleashing her powers…I can keep her from reasoning logically…if I were to just leave a haze in her mind. Apocalypse underestimated her…she cannot be controlled…she is much more powerful than he could imagine. She saw right through his plan and her negative emotions got the best of her." 

"What? You better clarify that. Think 'bout it, ya don't got nothin' ta lose." 

Mastermind sighed and sneered.

"Negative emotions are a part of being human. The girl became so god-like that she lost touch with her humanity, and succumbed to the darkness that has consumed her. Her growing powers are being fueled from her emotions. When she uses her powers in a big way, they "burn up" or eliminate her emotions. Therefore living her soul void and empty, she feels nothing, not care, not love, all she feels is her need for power for sensations only she can bring." 

"Lemme get this straight…ya knew this would happen and didn't stop it?" 

"I only did what I was told. It is not my place." 

"You let this happen and now the whole world is at her mercy! Do you not understand that?" Scott shouted pushing forward ready to hurt him. 

Logan held up his arms and prevented Scott from walking any closer. 

"He did this! He's responsible for all of it!" 

"I did nothing! It would have happened eventually. The girl is to blame for it all!" 

"How dare you blame Jean!" Scott shouted, hand on his visor. 

"Calm down bub!" Logan said pushing Scott's arm away from his visor. 

"We just gotta call the prof and see if maybe we can find out where she went." 

"How? Cerebro can't detect Jean's mind scans because it can't recognize her…her mutation has completely changed her scans!" 

"Let's just get back in the 'bird and we'll figure somethin' out." 

"What about him?" Scott nodded towards Mastermind. 

"He's comin' wit' us." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

She stands motionless, a shadow among shadows, feeling dark fire consume her soul. Her face is supremely calm. Her face lies. Jean Grey is terrified…more afraid now than she's ever been…because she knows what is happening to her. And she cannot stop it. 

She laughs to herself. The man is such a fool. She will enjoy what happens next. And realizing that, she weeps.

Jean emerged from the shadows. 

"You are all to predictable." She sneered. 

"Jean!" Scott shouted. "Listen to me…" 

"No you listen!" Jean interrupted. "I have no need for you fools!" 

With a swift motion of her hands she tore the pole from the ground and released Mastermind. 

"I only want him." 

Her hands burned with fiery energy she pushed her hands outward and Mastermind want flying to the side wall of the labatory. She pinned him there. 

Logan started to rush forward to stop her. 

"Stay out of this!" She shouted. She encased the entire team in a telekinetic bubble and pushed it back sending them flying she put up an invisible blocking shield so they couldn't move past it. 

She turned back to Mastermind. 

"You made a mistake, Jason. You made me learn to control and use my power for evil, you created the illusion in my mind that I was evil, you made me believe I was evil, but Instead of enslaving me forever to the powers of evil, you shocked me awake. You set me free. Too late, I fear for you. You had me do evil to gain you power and through this body I felt the thrill of that evil and now I thirst for more!"

"No! I compensated for that reaction…my power should have…"

"Your Power Is _Nothing!_Do you have any idea what you've done…what forces you've set in motion?!!! You came to me when I was vulnerable. You filled the emotional void within me. You made me trust you…and all the while, you were using me!"

Jean pinned him tighter to the wall crushing his chest as she attacked him at will. 

"Please no more I beg you! You're killing me!"

"I intend to do a lot worse than that mastermind. You tailored your illusions to fit my most private fantasies…the repressed dark side of my soul. You gave me what I secretly wanted…and used that to destroy me! It's only fair that I return the compliment. Through me, you sought power. Very well than, I'll grant your wish. I'll give you power, Jason Wyngarde…such as no living being has even dreamed of. Would you like to see me as I truly am?!"

At Jean's touch, his mind expands at the speed of thought, racing instantly from one side of reality to the other. Through all the infinite reaches of space and time. In the blink of an eye, Mastermind finds, himself in touch with the universe…his brain flooded with all the myriad, absolute, contradictory truths of existence. 

He screams. Unable to cope, he runs. Unable to escape, he drowns. He is, after all, only human…a man of limited awareness, limited power, limited ability, transformed in a god. 

Jason's head flung back as she thrust her hands sideways. She pried into his mind, reading all his memories and fascinations. She used his power against himself and sent him images of her…of her power…and what she was capable of. 

It took mere minutes, Jean's body lit up in one last moment and she surged all her power at his mind. It went through him and she repressed it again, and glanced at his lifeless body. 

She had sent him into a solar state…a type of coma…but he might as well have been dead. 

The obsidian flames burn brighter within her, and, in the distance, she hears music…a sympathy of power long sought and well remembered. Transfixed by an unhuman joy, her burning soul spreads it's wings and soars towards a destiny that will no longer be denied.

Finally Jean could fight no more and whatever was left of her…she let her power corrupt with Jason's 'death'. Her eyes flashed black and fiery as her clothing changed from a green to a dark blood red burgundy representing her turn to evil.

She turned around satisfied and let down the telekinetic barrier holding the X-men in place. 

"I trust you'll go no further. Not after what you witnessed. With his death I have no need for any of you, I have let loose the ties that bound me to the woman I once was."

She ascended to the skies. "No longer am I the woman you once knew. I'm a being no force in existence can withstand. I AM DARK PHOENIX!"

"Jean! Wait!" Scott shouted but he was unable to stop her.

"Logan we have to go after her!" 

"No! We can't! You saw what she did ta him. We gotta go back, talk this through." 

"But-

"It's the only way. Charley will know what has ta be done." 

Scott sighed. "Alright but we have to think fast." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_

_

Mwuahaaa…..Yes! Finally Dark Phoenix! Yay! Anyway Jean is DARK PHOENIX! Sorry but I had a good time writing the following chaps. I love to write Dark Phoenix. 

Yes I know…some of her lines with Apocy were kinda…cheesy, lame? Take ur pick, whatever. I tried. I mean c'mon if you were a powerful creature of evil would you say stuff like "Hey dude" Or "I'm gonna kick you're a--"

Sorry but I just didn't picture my Phoenix saying stuff like that. But anyway on to good news…Apocalypse is dead! Yes! Yes! Yes! Sorry but he was vital to the plot but I really couldn't wait to kill him off. 

And I'm glad I got Mastermind out of the way…you'll see why I had Jean KO him in next chapter. (I mean it was fun, but there's a point to her killing sprees.) Well she kinda only knocked-out (hence the KO above) Mastermind, but she might as well have killed him.

Keep in mind I published this thing 'fore Dark Horizon…I think. Anyway after one chap of dialogue…we're gonna get to the X-men fightin' Phoenix's tail…er…butt. This fic may be PG-13 but my dialogue written as Authoress will try to stay on the PG line…so yeah…

For those of you that have read the Original Dark Phoenix Saga by Chris Claremont, than you may recognize some bits of dialogue from those Comics into my fic here, like her scene when she went psycho crazy on Mastermind but that's only cuz I didn't feel like writing my own paragraph. (And it's only 'bout a paragraph or two, so I didn't copy a ton of lines from the comic to this script…if I did that this fic wouldn't be quite original.) 

As always R&R! You know how I like it! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**                                             Child of Light and Darkness **

** ~**

**Chapter Sixteen **

"Hank and I have been looking over Jean's scans and neurologics, we have come to the conclusion that we don't think there is anything we can do for her." 

Xavier stated. He sat at the end of the long study table, with Ororo, Logan, Hank, Scott and the other's that had accompanied them on the mission sat around the table. 

"Professor, there's got to be something we can do! I mean she's our friend!" Scott pleaded. 

"I understand Scott. But I'm afraid Jean Grey no longer exists. Now Jean has been overwhelmed and consumed by the force of her newfound power." 

"Yeah but as long as Jean's alive we can't stop trying." 

"Of course Scott…but we must also be honest with ourselves about the depth of the problem…Unless Jean can regain control of her mind and power I see no way to save our friend. I fear Jean doesn't have the strength of body or mind to endure such an action. We must use any means necessary to destroy Phoenix but at the same time we must protect Jean." 

"How can we? Ah mean if Jean and Phoenix are one in the same then if we kill one than the other goes." 

"Rogue you're making it sound like Jean has a personality disorder that's not how it is. Look, Phoenix is Jean, that's who she is…it's her mutation we can't stop it." 

"Yes but Scott…we must stop her." Hank said taking off his glasses. 

"How can we stop somethin' that can melt us in a nanosecond?" Logan asked gruffly. 

"I don't know. Phoenix is dangerous, there's no saying what she can do. But whatever it is, it's a lot and we must prevent it." 

"Remy t'inks dere's gotta be a way we can get through to her." 

"I doubt that. As I said, Jean is no longer. Phoenix is all the remains." 

"I disagree professor! I mean if there still wasn't a part of Jean left, than why didn't she kill us when she had the chance?"

"Because Scott, Jean's powers are being fueled from her emotions and right now all she cares about are the sensations running through her! The more she uses her power the more she 'burns up' or eliminates her emotions. It's safe to say that right now she feels nothing. The only hope we and the world has is if we can stop her. We must try." 

"What you're suggesting is that we kill her! I can't do it!" 

"Scott there is no other way!" 

"But she's our friend!" 

"At one time yes, she was! But not now. At one time maybe she would've let us help her, but she made a choice."

"No she didn't! We can still save her!" 

"Scott she doesn't want to be saved!" 

"You don't know that!" 

"Scott I know that in Jean's state of mind there is no way she's going to listen to reasonable logic!" 

"What are you saying?" 

"What I'm saying is that if Jean, if any of us can have any hope of survival Jean will need to draw strength from you…through your unique psychic connection…that's the only thing I can think of that may save us." 

"I don't think I can. I mean Jean is…well we've seen her…she could easily block me out…or wipe away our connection all together…she-she has the power." 

"Scott…if you really want to save her…it's the only way. I can't tell you if it'll work…but if it doesn't…you'll have no choice but to do whatever you have to, to stop her." 

"I won't kill her!" 

"You may have no other choice!" 

Scott and Xavier argued back and forth. The room began to feel very hostile, as the two men fought, both having a special relationship with Jean in one form or another.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Xavier sighed and Scott firmed his jaw. The other's squirmed in their seats. 

"There's one thing that don't see well with me, though." Logan said aloud, taking the pause between Scott and Xavier as a moment to speak up.

He continued not waiting for a response. "Why would she go after Mastermind? Why would she be so angry at him, ta want to kill him?" 

"Well there are many possibilities Logan. But I would have to say that maybe a part of herself was angry at him for doing what he did to her." Xavier answered calmly. 

"So why kill Mesmero?" Scott asked. 

"She killed Mesmero?" Logan asked warily. 

Scott nodded. "I was there. Sure looked that way." 

"Bobby?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow in his direction. 

"Yeah man, we saw her, we watched her. She want brutal on him." 

"What would be her reason for that? I mean Mesmero had nothing to do with her transformation." Scott asked Xavier. 

"Yeah, maybe not, but he was a part in it." Logan added. 

"But that doesn't make any sense. I mean Jean was out for revenge. So why kill him." 

Xavier sighed, preparing to answer. 

"Well we must keep in mind that Jean may have meant to harm Mastermind, but she only proceeded to send him into a cationic like state. I think what Dark Phoenix represents in Jean is her ultimate potential for evil. Meaning, that Jean is usually very calm, collected, and she has yet to hold a grudge. But human emotions are three-dimensional, and because Jean displays such a positive image, being human she has to have negative and evil feelings. So what Dark Phoenix has managed to accomplish is to bring all Jean's feelings of hatred and cruelty to the surface. While burying the image of good that she's known to portray."

"So what you're saying is because Jean portrays her positive feelings and buries her negative, that Dark Phoenix has reversed that process." 

"That's exactly what I'm saying Scott. Whereas Jean portrays her ultimate potential of good, Dark Phoenix has accomplished to portray all that is evil in Jean. And I'm sure if positions were reversed with anyone of us, the same would be the outcome." 

"Well maybe if that's what's happening, maybe Jean felt angry towards Mesmero for using her to free Apocalypse. It's quite possible that somewhere deep inside her Jean buried her negative feelings towards him, her feelings of anger and betrayal, and maybe now Dark Phoenix has reversed that, and all Dark Phoenix feels from Jean are her negative emotions." Ororo suggested. 

"That does make sense Chuck. Think 'bout it. Jean feels anger towards Mastermind for turnin' her, Mesmero for usin' her. And now she probably feels superior towards them." 

Xavier glanced at Logan. 

Scott caught his glance. "So wait…are you saying that the first thing Jean's doing, is getting revenge on all those that have hurt her in some way?" 

"Well if you were in her position, always calm always collected, and than to feel all those emotions, wouldn't you want to lash out on those that have hurt you?" Ororo asked. 

"Yeah but…if that's the case than there could be a number of people-"

"Actually Scott, there probably isn't." Xavier interrupted him. 

He continued. 

"I think Jean's only getting revenge on those who have harmed her through her powers. Dark Phoenix, being Jean's ultimate potential as a mutant with her powers, the ultimate way to get revenge is to use her newfound dominant powers against those who once used them to their advantage. To make them feel some sort of regret or guilt." 

"Well then, Mesmero and Mastermind would be it." Scott paused. "Right?" 

Logan shook his head. "I dunno. Somethin' just don't sit right. There's somethin' else." 

Scott shrugged. "Well who else…who else could fit into that category?" 

"Magneto." Rogue suggested. All eyes turned to her. 

She shrugged a little taken by surprise. "Ah mean, think 'bout it. None of us were all to happy 'bout bein' exposed. That was Magneto's doing. If she's feelin' anything like what you're saying Profassah than, he'd fit into that category." 

Xavier thought for a moment. "He very well could be. Since you say Jean took off in a hurry. Maybe she had some unfinished business." 

"She did say that she has no more need for us. Maybe she was never after us at all. Maybe just them." Scott stated.

"Than it is absolutely crucial that we find her." Xavier said a hint of worry in his tone.

"Like, how are we supposed to find her?" Kitty asked in an attempt to lighten the feeling. 

"We can't." Hank spoke up attempting to do the same. "Cerebro has no way to locate her. She's too far advanced for even the most recent cerebro update to be able to locate." 

"Well if Cerebro can't locate her we'll have to search by foot." Ororo proclaimed crossing her arms. 

" 'Ro's right. Scottie you know 'er…where would she go?" 

Scott sighed and hung his head,. "I don't know. If she's not in a good thinking place I don't know where she'd go." 

"Okay than, where would you go, if you wanted to create the most chaos?" Bobby asked thinking like he does. 

"Could be anywhere, Liberty Island, Empire state building, Central Park…" Storm said her mind wandering. 

"But you know, couldn't Jean like, disguise herself? I mean like, she can do that." Kitty asked. 

"Yes she very well could, but even so, we should be able to recognize her."

"But even if you'd go to the place that you can create the most chaos, where would you go if you had the world's most powerful mutant bending on his knees?" Ororo asked.

"I think it's fear to say none of us can guess what's going through Jean's mind. But I say we should check those places first. And if Jean happens to do something I'm sure we can catch it on the local news." 

Bobby suggested. The other's began to talk it out, but their voices faded as Scott lost himself in thought. 

Thos very well could be places she'd go, but somehow he didn't think that they'd find her there. He knew Jean, probably better than anyone her. Where would she go? Yes she was being corrupted by the evil side of herself, but he didn't care what anyone said, she was still Jean. 

"Her parents' house." He said aloud as the thought struck him. 

"What?" Ororo asked. 

"Her parents' house. I mean if Jean's trying to regain herself, than that's where she'd go, to her childhood." 

Logan eyed him warily. "Are her folks' home?" 

Scott shook his head. "No, they're out of town, to a family reunion or something…Jean was gonna go but…" 

Scott's voice faded as he just shrugged. "It's probably a good thing she didn't." He mumbled with a weak smile.

"Very well then. The first thing we'll do is investigate Jean's house, see if she's there." Xavier commanded. 

"What if she's not?"

"Well, we first must assume that maybe Magneto isn't with her. Our guess isn't far-fetched and could be a possibility, but it may also be wrong. So if she's not at her house, than it's safe to assume she has a plan for Erik." 

"Professor…what-what if we can't stop her?" Kitty asked warily. 

"We have no choice Kitty." 

"Yeah but like…Apocalypse…he was…we were lucky. I mean we would all have died if Jean hadn't gone crazy and destroyed him herself. Like, If we couldn't stop Apocalypse than how can we stop the only person who stopped that powerful madman? I mean like, to stop him…Jean had to be much more powerful than like, Apocalypse himself." 

"Well Kitty we certainly cannot let Jean go. We're lucky she hasn't done something drastic already. And like you said, she destroyed Apocalypse, the chance she won't do the same to Magneto are very slim." 

Kitty nodded and the room was quiet all except for Hank who talked quietly in the back. 

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Hank recited quietly. 

Xavier looked at him. 

"Edmund Burke." Hank said naming the author. 

Xavier nodded his head. "Of course. But that quote rings true. We can't just stand by and watch. Kitty was right…we were lucky that Jean was able to take Apocalypse down. But now we have to stop her. And the first thing I suggest the team do is check Jean's house." 

Logan hopped up. "Right. We'll be ready in 5." He said as everyone began to file out. 

"Logan." Xavier said prompting him to turn around.

"As much as we may disagree with him and his tactics, If Erik is with her, make sure no harm befalls him. If things get out of hand…use whatever means necessary to stop her." Xavier said his voice barely faltering. 

Logan nodded. 

Scott couldn't help but overhear Xavier's last command. He didn't know what he'd do if they'd have to take that kind of measure. 

He sighed dismissing any further thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't worry about that now. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So where exactly does Jean live?" Bobby asked as the Logan and Storm prepped the command center of the plane and the others buckled themselves in their seats. 

"'bout 50 miles from 'ere." Logan huffed. He switched a button above him giving him full command over the joystick and thus the piloting. 

Ororo sat back in her seat. "Annandale-On-Hudson, New York, is what they call it. Logan's right is about 50 miles from the Mansion." 

"Wow, that's not very far by plane. Why doesn't Jean ever see her folks?" 

Ororo shrugged, Logan didn't reply. 

"She does, every once in a while. She keeps in e-mail contact mostly." Scott answered his eyes never glancing from the window. 

Ororo glanced back at Scott. She had never heard so much pain in his voice. 

Bobby must have noticed it to as he replied with a quick "Oh." And his eyes fell to the floor. 

She supposed that this was hard for him. She knew, everyone knew, that Scott loved Jean. Even if Jean didn't know he did. The fact that they may have to fight Jean to the death must have been eating him up inside. 

"Scott are you alright?" 

"Yeah." He replied without even moving his glance from outside the window. 

Ororo wanted to help him, to comfort him. But He couldn't give in, not yet. If he give full rein to his feelings, he'd…shatter. For Jean's sake, as much as everyone else's', he'd have to stay strong…in control.

"What the 'ell is this?" Logan muttered to himself as they began flying over central park. 

"What is it Logan?" Ororo asked peering out the windshield. 

The scene before them looked that of a scene would on judgment day. Buildings were burning, trees were toppled over, crowds of people were screaming and running, others kept their distance but accumulated into groups.

"Ah…oh…not good." Bobby quipped. 

"Please tell me that's not Jean's doing." Scott asked. 

The others all peered out their windows trying to get a glimpse of the ruckus. 

"I had a bad feelin' 'bout this." Logan muttered to Ororo. 

He slowed down as he neared their descent, just in time to hear police cruisers' sirens speeding up, and S.W.A.T. team vans pull up and men clothed in black swarm out of the vans armored with long black shields and steel helmets.

"Oh great, Calvary's here. We better approach this thing stealthily." Logan commanded as he circled the surrounding quietly to observe the scene.

"Jean, what have you done?" Scott asked himself as he surveyed the scene. 

"We better hope nobody's hurt. The government will really butcher us fer that. Keep a look out fer Jeannie n' Mags." Logan commanded as he made a decision to begin to land the plane.

"Hey look at that." Bobby said as he stared out the window. 

The others looked to where he was pointing. 

"What is it?" Kitty asked. 

"Looks like lightening." Scott observed.

" 'Ro?" Logan said raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm afraid that's not my doing." Ororo shook her head.

"Than it has to be Jean." Scott said his hope rising.

The lightning bolts were as bright as the sun itself, striking the park. It was incredible…but impossible. 

"The bolts are building in intensity. We should do something before it gets worse." 

Storm nodded agreeing with Scott. "Land it here Logan." 

Logan obliged and switched some buttons to the right of him and loosened his grip on the joystick.

"I can create a fog that will shield us until we can survey the surroundings." 

"Unless Jeannie sees us and decides ta disperse the fog." 

"That's a chance we'll have to take." 

Logan landed the plane softly several feet behind the scene of chaos. He activated its shielding mechanism before he followed the others out of the plane and unto the crisp grass of the park. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Alright next Chap begins the X-men/Dark Phoenix fight. Oh yeah…Magneto too. Although I will tell u that Magneto won't do much fighting. 

Anyway as I said earlier, I would explain.

I had her first kill Mesmero, because he used her waaaaay back in 'Mindbender' and I figured I would hate him for using me…and so should she. 

I had her hurt Mastermind because of his manipulation to expand her mutation faster thus succeeding to provoke Dark Phoenix. 

I had her hurt Apocalypse…well I figured, he thinks he's the all-powerful mutant she knows he won't win against her…so by underestimating her Apocalypse lost. Plus I think Apocy was getting a little to big for his britches with his whole…I'm a big bad powerful mutant…blah blah blah…he's kind've a smartass too, so I hada to something 'bout that quick…so I killed him. Yep I did.

Now she has Magneto cuz…well she really didn't like him exposing mutants way back in 'Day of Reckoning' Pt 1&2 so…

Anyway Feedback Pleaze! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**                                                Child of Light and Darkness**

~ 

**Chapter Seventeen **

They stopped abruptly as they noticed the crowds of people. 

"Logan we should get them out of here." 

Logan nodded. " Right 'Ro. The first thing we should do is try ta keep the pedestrians away so they can't get hurt. We gotta create some sort o' distraction so we can move 'em." 

"Well how are we supposed to do that? I mean what about the police?"

"They can stay. But we gotta tell 'em what they're up against." 

"Well no one looks hurt. I mean if there were I'd assume someone would have called an ambulance." Scott commented looking around. 

"Yer probably right. More' n' likely Jeannie just arrived, she probably caused all this destruction in 'er wake." 

"Hey, Guys…we were right. She has Magneto." Bobby said his voice quaking a little. 

Dark Phoenix had Magneto wrapped in an energy coil created by her fists, she held him tightly in it, as she suspended him in the air a few feet below herself. 

"Wow, dis da first time Remy seen Magneto quiver. Ain't got much of dat while Remy was on his team." A small smirk played across his lips.

"We all may find some kind of small amusement in seein' Mags beg fer his life, but we gotta save 'im this time." Logan reminded them.

"Dun know 'bout you guys but dat looks ta Remy like Jean gotta be 'bout a thousand feet above de park. I dun know how we supposed ta reach 'er." 

"Yeah Kurt and Storm could reach her but at that height if they were to get knocked down it could be fatal. I don't know how we're supposed to distract her long enough to get Magneto out of here." 

"Hey Ah'm thinkin' that Jean's probably gonna want to fight us, or at least got us out of her way. And for that to happen she'd have to notice us, and if she notices us we can probably get her on the ground. And maybe distract her face to face." 

"Maybe." Scott nodded. "But first things first we have to get those people away from here." 

"I'm on it!" Kurt said bamfing out. It was only moments before he bamfed closer to the crowd of people, startling a few. 

"Excuse me people, but ve are going to have to ask you to leave. Zis is not somezing zat, as interesting as it may seem, you're gonna vant to be avound for." 

The crowd obliged mostly out of fright, the world knew about mutants, but that didn't necassarly mean they saw one quite like Kurt everyday. 

"Hey I'm sorry but you people can't be out here." One of the S.W.A.T. members said approaching Ororo. She assumed he was the captain.

"Look bub, I have great respect fer authority, but you people can't handle this by yerselves." Logan said pushing in front of Storm.

"I'm sorry, but that's my orders. I'm going to have to force you to leave." 

"Yer not gonna do that."

"And why not?"

"You see that?… " Logan said pointing to Jean, who for the moment was distracted, still with Magneto. "She's a mutant, a _bad_ mutant. And yer not gonna know how ta stop 'er from doing more harm than good. So yer gonna need our help. You see what she's done already, ya don't have the power ta stop her from doin' more than that. But maybe wit' us ya got a chance."

The captain exhaled deeply, and nodded. "Okay, but If I see anything I don't like, I'm sending in my team." 

"Good."

Logan noted a few stray pedestrians that kept their distance but stayed nonetheless. 

"In the meantime ya should set yer armored men, linin' the streets, so these people don't get hurt."

The captain nodded and turned his back to Logan, motioning orders to his team.

"Ro I want you ta put the fire out. Can ya handle that?" 

"Yes but that could attract her attention." 

Logan nodded towards Storm. "So be it."

At Storm's mental command, the clouds pushed together and darkened, thunder began to cackle and rain started pouring almost instantly.

Ororo let the rain pour as she created a wind gale and closed it around Jean as it shoved her back and she was forced to look down upon the X-men. Somehow she managed to keep Magneto coiled up. 

"I think that got her attention." Bobby said swallowing hard.

"Fools! How dare you disrupt me?" She cackled. "Have you come to save your friend?" She asked amused, as she nodded towards Magneto.

Storm held up her wind gusts and pushed into it making the wind stronger and more fervent. 

Dark Phoenix fought against Storm's power. She turned Storm's power against her and diminished Storm's power altogether. 

"You must try better than that if you fools expect to live." 

Dark Phoenix bellowed. 

Storm was putting all she had into the wind but she could feel Dark Phoenix pulling at her, until she felt her control falter and her power over the wind seemed to suck out. She stumbled slightly, taken aback at what Dark Phoenix could do.

Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws. "Alright here's the plan…we gotta get 'er down. The rest we'll figger out later." 

He bounded toward her but was stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move. He fought against the invisible force holding him back. She managed to keep a hold on Magneto as she did the same to Logan.

"Did you really think you could harm me?" She asked him. 

Logan snarled. "I thought I'd try." He fought against the invisible restraints once more. 

"Don't bother." 

Logan looked down at his fists, he flinched as he felt them being tugged or pulled by Jean's telekinetic ability. He fought against the pull by trying to retract them, it didn't work. 

He felt himself being pulled forward, like a giant magnet attracted to his skeleton was pulling him closer to Jean. 

He tried to fight or do something but she was to powerful. He pushed himself as hard as he could against the shield holding him tight, it only caused himself to bound back. 

He felt himself lift slowly off the ground, enveloped by her fiery energy. His claws still outstretched he tried to retract them but to no avail. 

She lifted him about a foot away from her in the air. 

"The great Wolverine…powerless." She sneered. 

He snarled unable to respond. 

"How does it feel to be left at my mercy?" 

"Ironic isn't it…_James_?" 

Logan's eyes widened in shock as he tried to suppress his pain. "What. Did. Ya. Call. Me?" He asked gasping for breath.

"James Howlett." She answered. 

Logan couldn't help but look amazed as the pain accumulated within him.

"Yes I know who you are. I know everything about you."

"But… How… How... Do…You… Know?" Logan snarled. 

"I'm an all seeing all knowing telepath. Or have you forgotten? Now, Does that answer your question?" 

"James…ya called me James…is that my name? Ya know where I came from? Ya know my origin?" Logan asked his interest and curiosity peaked. 

"Is that what you want from me, Logan? To learn to you your past…to show you your past?" 

She paused. 

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Logan didn't respond, he was squirming frequently trying to free himself.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. I could, but I won't. Now you know I could kill you in an instant. Strip away your adamantium skeleton, cut away your air supply, or simply kill you with one painful psychic bolt aimed at all the prime nerves in your mind." 

He felt her energy pulling his adamantium out through his pores. 

He snarled at the pain his healing factor didn't seem to be working. 

His skin slowly cut nicked by her power. 

"How does it feel…Wolverine to have your healing factor deactivated?" She asked evilly. 

He rose his eyebrows, surprised. 

She laughed. "Yes…I can do that…and so much more. You think Magneto is the only mutant with power enough to control that adamantium skeleton of yours?" 

She retracted his claws before pushing him away, as he fell hard to the ground, weak and bleeding, his healing factor not working because of her power. 

Magneto looked on as she tortured Logan, he was still helpless caught in her restraints.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Bobby watched as Logan fell to the ground and didn't get up. In fixated determination, he iced himself up a ledge and built a shield as he threw ice missiles at her. 

She simply burned them into water before they reached her. Bobby was still icing missiles at her when he felt himself change back into his human form. 

He looked at Dark Phoenix who shed him an evil smirk. She had telekinetically changed him into his human form. 

"Did you really think your puny ice powers would work against me? Fire and Ice don't mix." 

Bobby looked down at his feet where she melted his ledge and he found himself sliding down a puddle of water. 

He tried icing himself back up but she must have been blocking him somehow. 

"Whoa!" He said as he fell to the ground. 

"Hold on Bobby I got ya!" Kurt said teleporting to catch his friend. 

"Oh no you don't." Dark Phoenix sneered as she froze Kurt in his tracks. He tried desperately to teleport but she had some kind of strong hold around him. 

"Now for you." She said turning her gaze toward Bobby. "I want you to stay right were you are." She laughed before turning him into a solid form, crystal. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kitty swallowed hard, "O my god…like did you see what she just did!" 

Kitty yelled looking to Scott. "She like, just turned him into some kind of crystal! I like, don't think this is good Scott." 

Scott looked around, Logan was still on the ground, hopefully recuperating, Kurt was still caught in her telekinetic hold and Bobby was, well hopefully unharmed. 

"Scott! Mahybe Ah can drain some power off o' her!" Rogue suggested taking off her left glove. 

Scott shook his head right away. "No! She's to powerful!" 

"But Ah've done it before!" 

"Yes But you've seen what she can do! Don't take that risk." 

Rogue nodded understanding. "Okay But Ah've got to do something." She walked over to Logan fallen body, she touched him briefly enough to get his powers. 

"What are ya doin' petite?" Remy asked. 

"Ah got an idea! Ah just need Logan's strength." 

She walked towards the nearest maple tree. She wrapped her arms around it, and pulled it off it's roots. 

"Let's see if ya can stop this!" She yelled throwing it. 

"Storm!" Scott commanded. 

Storm nodded and created a gust of wind to carry the tree towards Jean. 

Dark Phoenix smiled as the tree neared her. She cackled evilly wrapping her energy around the tree turning it into solid gold. 

"I can't hold it! It's to heavy!" Storm yelled as the tree came falling back down pinning Rogue underneath it. 

"Chere!'" Remy yelled running up to her. He tried energizing the solid gold tree but it wasn't taking. 

Instead he turned his focus to Dark Phoenix. He energized a few cards and tossed them at her. She enveloped them in fire and burned them into dust. 

She telekinetically grabbed at Remy picking him up from the ground and holding him tight. 

"How would you like to feel the sting of your own power used against you?" She asked as with a thought she energized Remy with his own power and enveloped him in kinetic energy. 

"Suppose I let go?" She quizzed. 

"Scott! She'll kill him!" Rogue yelled still struggling to be free from under the tree. 

"I know!" Scott yelled back franticly. 

"Do something!" Rogue shouted at him. 

"I'm trying!" He shouted desperately pushing on his visor. "She's blocking my optic blasts!" 

He shouted trying the button on his glove that Hank had installed in case he were pinned against a wall and couldn't reach the button on his visor, he could trigger his blasts from the button on his glove.

"B-But that's impossible! They're way to strong for even the most experienced telekinetic!" 

"Well with what we've seen today, it's like possible." 

Scott drowned out their voices as his mind wandered. There had to be a way to get through to her. She was still Jean…she had to be. But than she was this-creature…ugly, evil, being that would kill them all without remorse. 

But there had to be a way…there just had to. Scott disappeared into the shadows of the park, beneath the trees and the dirt ridden paths…he had an idea. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I tire of you idiots. Didn't Xavier teach you anything?" Dark Phoenix sighed in annoyance, as she threw Gambit to the ground. 

"I have to say you made an admirable ploy X-men…But a ploy that failed." 

She said as she descended to the ground. 

With a thought she turned Bobby back into his human form and pulled Rogue out from the tree. Logan was still down for the count, so she froze the five of them where the stood, instantly transforming them into living statues. 

"There that's better. Hmmm…but now that I have you, what should I do with you?" 

"Jean, If there's anything human remaining within you…" Storm pleaded. 

"There isn't." Dark Phoenix responded. 

"…Please hear me! Remember what you were, Jean Grey…a human, loving…caring…what the X-men mean to you…" 

Jean pulled the energy that she had used to freeze them, tighter around Storm. 

Storm grunted. 

"_I _no longer belong to you and your group. I no longer feel the need to be Xavier's lackey. Your appeal is heard and denied, Storm. Any one else have any last thoughts?" Dark Phoenix asked looking to all of them. 

She smirked as no one replied. "Good." With a thought she hit them a hundred different ways at once, watching as they fell to the ground. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hmmm…that's much better." She sneered brushing herself off, mockingly. She turned to Magento. 

"Now I know why you wanted so badly to bring Xavier down. That team is an irritating annoyance. I feel so much better to be rid of that burden." 

She said almost wordlessly. 

She put a finger to her chin, "Now what shall I do with you?" She asked Magneto. 

"I don't understand what you want with me." Magneto grunted. 

"Revenge of course." She cackled. 

"But what did I do to you?" 

"Don't tell me you don't know?" She paused as Magneto remained silent. 

"You're Jean Grey, Xavier's recruit." Magneto said aloud, that's what gathered from the X-men's conversation. 

"I was. Not anymore. However that part of me that used to hold Jean's psyche tells me that she has quite a few negative feelings towards you, Magneto. Perhaps one of them has to do with your ploy to expose mutants to the human population." 

"Xavier's recruits have no feelings towards me, he has taught them that." 

"That may be true but they're all entitled to their own opinion. And Jean Grey doesn't feel very highly towards you…Erik." 

Dark Phoenix paused. "Tell me…is this fancy helmet of yours a wardrobe ploy or is it built for a specific reason? To keep telepaths out, I bet." 

She slowly lifted off Magneto's helmet. "I wonder what would happen if a telepath were to enter your mind, while you were useless to defend yourself." 

"Is that what you plan to do to me, Jean? Kill me with a single psychic bolt?" 

Dark Phoenix cackled. "Now why would I do that? To have the world's mightiest mutant at my mercy and I kill you in a painless instant? Now wouldn't that be tragic?" 

She said as she curled her energy around his helmet and crushed it into bits. "Believe me when I say this, Erik, your fate will be the worst of all." 

" 'Of all'? What are you on some sort of revenge trip?" 

"You may say that. Jean didn't hold many grudges, negative feelings, but only for a few. Mastermind, Mesmero, I think you've heard of them…"

Magneto nodded. 

Dark Phoenix continued. "…I'm afraid they're no longer. Now you…you are the most powerful mutant to date…and the last person dear Jean Grey has on her 'list' of negative emotions."

"So you're doing this, for revenge?" 

"The revenge is nice, but the sensations I feel while doing so, is what I live for. The sensations of evil, sensations beyond the smartest human comprehension, for the unbound joy of evil." 

She paused. "But let's not distract ourselves from this task. I believe I was wondering what I should do to the All Powerful Master of Magnetism."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I don't know about you…but I have to say, after reading over this I like the way I've written Dark Phoenix. Now I really enjoyed writing her…probably because being Dark Phoenix there is a limitless things I can do with her. 

I really enjoy writing Jean's revenge trip…I just couldn't resist having Dark Phoenix and not writing in Magneto cowering in fear…I'm sorry but that dude needs to open his eyes and step off his high horse…who does he think he is…besides the most powerful mutant to date at the present time in this fictional reality?

Now the question is…will she kill him? Or won't she? I guess you'll have to read to find out. 

Oh, BTW, for all of those of you who don't know…James Howlett is Logan's real name…as learned and explained in the miniseries 'Origin' that was written in like 6 parts last year…my bro's a total Wolvie fanatic so I got it for him…after I read it myself of course.

Anyway in this fic, when Jean's transformed into Dark Phoenix she like knows everything…like her mind has been expanded infinitely…but keep in mind…if and when Jean turns back she'll remember nothing of what she knew as Dark Phoenix and remember little if any of all the actions that want on while she was Dark Phoenix. Oh so, to get to my point…Logan doesn't know about himself being James Howlett…although in the current comics to date…he knows very little too…but he does know his name is James…I think. Anyway the 'Origin' miniseries was just a fill in for the readers…not the character so yeah….

R&R…I know you will, but I want to hear what you think of my portrayal of Jean as DP. Could it be better? Worse? I wanna know what u think.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**                                                 Child of Light and Darkness**

~ 

**Chapter Eighteen **

Scott watched the scene. The police captain watched uneasily as the X-men went down, and Magneto negotiated with Phoenix. He would be dumb to command any kind of order that would bring action against Jean. He knew what she was capable of.

The S.W.A.T. team men still lined the streets trying furiously to keep the bystanders at bay. News choppers, cameras, and anchors were all on the scene and already reporting the very few information anyone knew. It looked to be about 3 or 4 different New York station had come down here for this live breaking news.

But whatever the reason, Scott knew that this couldn't keep up. He had to stop it before someone innocent got hurt. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, but Magneto was an innocent in his own right and he'd have to stop Jean before she figured out what to do with him.

He just didn't know how.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"You see that Erik?" Dark Phoenix asked as she showed him the News cameras lining the street. 

"This will be the last thing you see. Your last live news coverage. In fact it will be the coverage of your demise. Ironic isn't it? You've tried so hard to succeed in ruling the human population, only so they can watch as you die." 

"Please, I beg you…" 

"You beg me? Don't beg for mercy from Dark Phoenix, there is none in her." 

"If you spare my life…" 

"Now why would I do that? Don't you agree that you deserve to die? Maybe not like this perhaps. But you're certainly not flawless, you agree?" 

"Jean…please…" 

"Huh, don't beg to Jean Grey, she is no longer." 

She tightened her grip around him and rose him higher into the air, so the news cameras could get a closer angle. 

"The mightiest mutant on earth…powerless and left at my mercy…and mine alone. Certainly it's not your proudest moment…is it Erik? To know that at this very moment all of those you know, are watching you squirm and beg for your pathetic petty life, like that of a…human. See, you're no different than those you despise. You think you have superiority, but your wrong, you are all flawed. With emotions…_human_ emotions. Malcolm X, Lee Harvey Oswald, Jack Capone, Hitler…" 

Magneto grimaced at the sound of Hitler's name. Dark Phoenix caught on.

"Yes…even Hitler the Nazi hypocrite whom you despise…you are exactly like him, flawed with emotions, flawed with the need for power to sustain and fulfill you. You may not realize it, but that need doesn't satisfy, but perhaps I can put you to rest…bring you peace." 

"Peace? Why would a merciless creature bring me peace."

"Not peace in the way you think. But since you're moments away from your death anyway, I will leave you with this…You shouldn't judge the humans or any other creature, why hate the same people that you have so much in common with." 

"I am nothing like the homo sapiens." 

"Ahhh…but you are. You have a heart, it may be filled with hatred and your eyes may be cold. But you once had a family." 

"How do you know about that?" 

"I am an all-knowing telepath, remember? You once had a wife, a daughter. But they were killed by a hate crime. Add that to your hatred of the Nazi's for being persecuted as a Jew all those years ago and you couldn't sustain your hatred for the human race any longer." 

"That's not how it was." 

"Please Erik, let me continue. You no longer have your wife and daughter. But you do have a son and a daughter, Twins. You must be proud of them, how they turned out, even if you don't show it. See you may be 'homo superior' but you're not incapable of human feelings. You care about your children, you obviously care deeply about your plan to dominate. That's your flaw, your vulnerability. Emotions. That and that alone makes you no different than your human counterpart. Doesn't it?"

Magneto didn't reply. 

"I suppose it's best you keep your silence. To realize your flaws so late in time…why you must want to go to your grave with some dignity left, since your pride is no longer." 

She rolled both hands into fists, slowly pushing each molecule of Magneto closer together suffocating him to death. 

"How would you like to die, hearing all the voices of those you've hurt in the past?" She said.

Instantly Magneto's mind filled with voices of his deceased family members, all those he'd harmed or killed in the past and recent present. It was almost more than he could bare and he grunted in pain, close to screaming. 

"That's right, you hear that, you feel that? Yes I can do this too, and so much more." 

While the voices filled his mind Dark Phoenix squished his every molecule that built him and brought him closer to suffocation. 

"Jean…stop…" Magneto grunted. "I…beg…you…" He was barely able to utter the words. The pain in his head becoming overbearing and due to her hold on him he could barely breathe. 

"Any last words from the great Magneto?" She sneered. 

Magneto was fighting despairingly to stay alive, to stay sane. 

"I will say this," Dark Phoenix said as he gave no reply. "After today I believe you have seen a mutant even more powerful than yourself. And at her mercy you were, but it was inevitable that you die, exactly like those you despise…_human_."

She levitated to the ground and held him on his feet.

Magneto was confused at her last statement but he soon understood. 

With a thought Dark Phoenix erased all the voices from his head, living him in relief if only for a moment.

Than suddenly he was of his mutant powers and she replaced his magnetic suit (armor) with civilian clothing. 

"It is only fitting that you die a human." 

"Jean…what have you done?" He gasped in shock.

"Jean is no longer, Now and forever, it is only Dark Phoenix!" She yelled moments away from striking Magneto down.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_(Dodges as raw eggs are thrown at her) _Yes I know…I know…short chap right? Don't worry I just wanted to leave you hanging with the whole Magneto thing…although I'm sure none of you, in your own right, care much if he lives or dies…but whatever.

Anyone getting tired of Dark Phoenix yet? U want her dead? Alive and Kicking? Got an opinion?

Well u remember that thing…yeah I think we call it…feedback? Right. Do that. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

                                            **Child of Light and Darkness**

~ 

** "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is for Good Men to Do Nothing."**

**     _-Edmund Burke_**

**Chapter Nineteen **

Scott watched in shock as Jean transformed Magneto. 

"Jean…what are you doing?" He asked himself. He had to get to her, before she did something that no one could undo.

A few of the X-men were regaining consciousness and watched in amazement and horror from their positions on the grass.

It was either now or never.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Charles, I think you better take a look at this." Hank yelled as he switched his computer to TV mode. 

"What is it Hank?" Xavier asked wheeling to him from a few feet away. 

He gazed up at the flat plasma computer screen, where live coverage from Fox News Channel was playing.

_"This is Campbell Brown reporting live at Central Park. We have just received word that longtime mutant rites advisory and mutant leader known as Magneto is moments away from his death. The only news footage we have at the moment is this, _

[Live clip of Jean and Magneto is shown] 

_We have yet to identify the mutant who seems to be the cause of all this destruction it is believed to be a female mutant of great power. Moments ago the mutant fighting team known only as the X-men were on the scene to try and stop her. They were sedated by her power and have yet to reappear. It is clear as you can see behind me, that downtown New York is buzzing with chaos. We've gotten word that the New York police chief had to bring in teams from Buffalo and Albany just to sustain the crowds of bystanders and pedestrians, S.W.A.T. has also been called in to try and calm the scene. That is all we know for now, This is Campbell Brown reporting live for Fox News, back to you Shepard. _

Hank switched the television to MUTE. 

"Well what do we do now? She has Magneto and I don't know what happened to our team, the Com-links have been damaged I can't reach them." 

Xavier ran his long fingers to his sinus as he bowed his head. He sighed. 

"To be honest Hank, I don't know. If my X-men were dead I would sense it. Keep watching maybe there's something in that clip that we're missing." 

Hank nodded. 

Xavier exhaled. "And if things get worse, I'll have no choice but to deal with the situation myself." 

"So…you think we should get the jet prepped?" 

Xavier nodded. "You should. Just in case." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Jean!" Scott shouted as he emerged into full view. "Wait! Think about what you're doing!" 

"You! An X-men! You are nothing but a thorn in my side." Dark Phoenix was clearly angry. 

"Don't you people ever die?" 

"Don't do this Jean!" Scott paused. "Let him go!" 

Dark Phoenix smirked. "Why? I'm moments away from relieving him of being a burden on you." 

"Don't! Leave him alone!" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because…your fight is not with him." 

Dark Phoenix became intrigued by Scott's answer. 

"Oh it isn't?" 

Scott shook his head. "No. It's with me." 

"You? Why you?" 

"Because, I'm the one mostly at fault." 

"What did you ever do?" 

"It's what I didn't do." 

"Which is…" 

"I didn't help you, I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. And now look at where that's got us." 

Recollection fled through Dark Phoenix. "You…yes I remember you. Cyclops…Jean has nothing but fond memories of you." 

"Let him go. You don't want him. You want the X-men. We are the people that have made you who you are. We weren't patient enough, we didn't help you, you're angry at us, not him." 

Dark Phoenix shut her eyes, conflicted as Scott's words rang true within her. "You did nothing to help me! Xavier did nothing!" 

"Let him go…Jean. You don't need him." 

"Alright, I'll let him go. But I must take precautions." Dark Phoenix hit Magneto with a very strong psychic bolt, rendering him unconscious before she released her hold on him. He grunted as he fell to the ground noiselessly.

"You want me? You want us? You have us…all of us… at your mercy." 

Dark Phoenix sneered. "You make this all to easy." 

"Than kill me. I can't stop you. I won't even try to stop you." Scott continued. 

"You're the Almighty Phoenix…kill me…" He said as if it were a command. He continued leaving the assumption that it wasn't. "…If you can." 

Dark Phoenix was taken aback. "What does that mean? Why can't I?" 

"Well you have to ask yourself, if you can't, why? You're Dark Phoenix…power incarnate…no force in existence can stand against you. We've defied you, fought you, yet we live. You had us all at gunpoint yet you didn't pull the trigger. You have to ask yourself, Why?"

"It's simple. You fools are not worth killing." 

"Does that make you feel better, does that comfort you to tell yourself that?" 

"Are you implying that I can't kill you?" 

"Why don't you?" 

"I told you-"

"I heard you…we're not worth killing. But that's not the true answer…is it? That may be one answer, but there's another. It's true you are Dark Phoenix, but you're also still Jean Grey. No matter how hard you try you cannot exorcise that part of yourself it's to fundamental. You can't kill us because you care about us. As hard as you try, that side of yourself is still stronger."

Dark Phoenix shook her head trying to dismiss everything that he was telling her, trying to keep Jean's consciousness at bay.

"Listen to me Jean…you know what I'm saying is true. Let me help you…" 

For a moment, the goddess-masque slips…and Jean Grey's face shatters with a grief that transcends thought. But the moment passes, the humanity fades…perhaps forever…and only Dark Phoenix remains.

"No…I don't want your help…don't you understand I'm at peace!" Dark Phoenix shouted as she telekinetically hurled a fiery energy bolt at Scott sending him flying to the ground. 

Scott grunted as he fell. 

"Jean- Please no more! We are your friends! Let us help you…Please!" Storm shouted as she watched Scott fall. 

"It is to late for 'help' Ororo. For me, for you…for the entire universe. Dark Phoenix no longer has friends." 

She enveloped all of them, except for Scott and Logan into an energy wrap and tightened it cutting off their air supply. 

Ororo watched Jean, gasping for breath. Jean wasn't listening to them. She could sense that there was no joy, no love in Dark Phoenix. Only pain, great sadness and an awful, all-consuming lust. 

"I'd rather end this quickly, For all your skill…and power…X-men, you haven't a prayer against me. I can pick your minds clean in the blink of an eye…know your plans the moment you think of them. And my power…_defies comprehension_." She cackled. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Scott looked up at Jean. She wasn't succumbing. He supposed it's not more than what any one of them would do, were their positions reversed. Evil though, Dark Phoenix is, she is still Jean Grey, with all of her strength and courage. She just had to be. 

"Believe me X-men when I say…I shall weep over your graves!" She shouted about to give the final blow to her once friends. 

"Temper, Temper, carrot-top!" Logan shouted as he recovered somewhat and lashed at her from the ground. 

"I'm gonna settle this fracas…the only way it can be settled." He said under his breath.

"Wolverine what are you doing?" Scott shouted as Logan lunged at Jean and they both tumbled into the shallow pond. 

Logan knew this had to be done. It had to be done this way. Everyone else was holding back. They kept thinking of Dark Phoenix as Jeannie. They were trying to capture her without hurting her any more than they had to. But that wouldn't work. She was too strong for them…and getting stronger all the time. He had no choice. He was gonna end this…now! Permanently! While he still could.

Logan held Jean down by her throat with his left hand as he raised his right hand over her, claws extended ready to strike. 

"Logan what are you doing?" Scott shouted as he rose from the ground. 

"I got no choice! I gotta end this now! While we still got the time." 

"I won't let you!" 

"Ya got no choice!" Logan shouted back a second away from slashing at Jean. 

"Yes I do." Scott mumbled quietly as he shot an optic blast at Logan tumbling him from Dark Phoenix setting her free. 

Logan yelped as he was knocked sidetracked by Scott's beam and Dark Phoenix shot an energy bolt at him plummeting him into the air and watching as he fell harder into the pond. 

She reels under the impact of more sensations than she has names for…as her song of power builds to it's inevitable crescendo.

Dark Phoenix summoned up her powers and flew up from the pond.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hank what's our status?" 

"Well they managed to get to Magneto." 

Hank was watching the only footage he had of the team. Which was played back with a silent recording device.

"Good. How's their progress with Jean?" 

"She's not yielding. I don't know if they can win this fight professor." 

"Are they alright?" 

"Yes, for the time being…but I fear they have very little time before someone does something." 

"Than I must go." 

"Why? Phoenix's telepathy measures way above normal…you wouldn't last a minute in her mind." 

"Yes you're right. But if she has held out for this long…than there must be some kind of force within her that still feels something…otherwise she would have killed the team already. I am partly to blame for this tragedy. I must do what I can to resolve it. Whatever the cost." 

"Well we can take the helicopter." 

"Very well Hank. But make it fast." 

Hank nodded. "I can firewall the throttles, it'll get us there in no time." 

He said before bounding out to the landing dock.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What'd the hell ya do that fer?" Logan yelled at Scott as he waded through the pond walking up to the ground. 

"I had to! She's still Jean!" 

"Listen ta me kid, she's not!" 

"Yes she is, I know she is I can sense her!" 

"She's a creature o' darkness. She's evil Scottie! She could kill us! She's tried!" 

"But she won't 'cause she's still Jean." 

"No…she's that…thing! An' we gotta stop 'er 'fore she does somethin' none o' us can stop!" 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm sayin' that we are ta use any means necessary ta lock 'er out o' commission!" 

"I won't kill her!" 

"Ya may not have a choice!" 

"I'd rather die for her than kill her!" 

"Well ya may just get yer wish!" Logan shouted sarcastically. 

"If ya can't kill 'er fine. But that ain't stoppin' me!" 

"I won't let you!" 

"Try ta stop me bub!" 

Logan said claws extended he began to walk. 

"Logan please…don't do this!" Scott pleaded stepping in Logan's way. 

"Get outta my way, Slim." 

"Logan…think 'bout this…please." 

"Do you think yer the only one who cares 'bout Red? I care 'bout 'er to. But we gotta face facts…she ain't Jeannie anymore! She ain't even human!" 

"No! You're wrong…you're so wrong!" 

"Do ya see that Slim?" Logan said pointing hand full of extended claws at Dark Phoenix. 

"That thing is evil!" 

"That _thing_ is Jean!" Scott countered back.

"No it ain't! Not anymore!" 

"How can you say that!?" 

"Listen, we gotta stop 'er! We very well may die tryin'!" 

"But I can get through to her!" 

"'Er will powers too strong, she's fightin' ya!" 

"There's still hope!" 

"There is no hope!" 

"As long as Jean's alive I won't stop trying!" 

"Jean's dead. She died when she let that thing corrupt 'er!" 

Scott lunged at Logan and held him by his jacket. 

"How dare you say that!" 

"It's the truth." Logan yelled back pulling away from Scott. 

"Jeannie ain't comin' back. Now you gotta step up n' be a man. Ya gotta accept the fact that Jean's body may be here, but Jean ain't…N' now ya gotta accept that…n' take a step ya never thought ya would. Ya gotta put yer feelings for Red aside…n' ya gotta use any means necessary ta save yer friends…'fore it's to late." 

"So you're asking me-

"I'm tellin' ya what ya need ta her. Now step up n' be a man!" 

Scott clenched his teeth. "I can't. I can't hurt her." 

Logan swallowed hard. 

"Listen ta me bub…n' listen good. Jeannie has the power of a god…There's no sayin' what she can do. She let 'er urgings fer the power consume 'er…she's evil…dark…Jean is lost in a place where she's never gonna come back. Now it's up ta us ta put 'er at peace." 

Scott shook his head. "No…no… I can't… I won't."

"What would Jean want ya ta do? If Jeannie were here…what would she tell ya ta do?"

Scott remembered back to a few weeks ago, when Jean had talked to him in her bedroom…about her life…and her powers. 

Flashback

_==_

_"Scott if something happens to me…because of this part of my mutation…" _

_"Nothing will happen to you Jean." Scott assured her. _

_"But if something does…" _

_"Jean…" _

_"…Please just listen to me Scott." She pleaded as he nodded his head. _

_"If something happens to me…if my mutation turns me…or forces me to do something I wouldn't under any circumstances do…If I threaten to hurt anyone…the world…the people…If I threaten to hurt my friends…I want you to promise me something." _

_"Anything Jean." _

_Jean looked up at him, tears in her jade eyes. "Promise me…that you won't let me. Promise me that you will do whatever's necessary to stop me." _

_"Okay." _

_"Scott you have to understand. If I'm in a clouded state of mind…if you know I'm going to harm something…don't listen to me…under any circumstances…even if I plead for my life. If I'm a threat then I want you to stop me buy whatever means necessary." _

_"Jean…you can't make me promise to kill you." _

_"I'm not asking you to do that. But please Scott…just promise me that whatever happens…whatever happens…that you'll take care of the team. I couldn't bear the thought that I could harm anyone of my friends. But I can…and I don't want to. I just couldn't bear the thought of killing you." _

_"You wont'." _

_"You promise Scott? You promise that you'll protect them?" _

_Scott grasped Jean's hand in his. "I promise Jean. Whatever happens I will protect them. I promise on my life." _

==

"Jean wouldn't want me to stand by and let this happen." Scott answered after a brief moment passed in which he remembered his promise. 

"Good. Now let's do this…however hard it'll be."

Scott stopped Logan. "I can't." 

"What?" 

"I can't hurt her." 

"Slim listen…" 

"No. _You_ listen. I don't know why you think we have to kill her. But I can't. I don't understand how you can be so willing." 

"I'm not willin' do ya think if there was any other way ta go 'bout this thing, I'd do it? But look at where we are, look at all the buildin's.. all the people. It's either Jean or it's thousands of innocents. What choice do I have?" 

"Jean _is_ innocent." 

Logan sighed. "Look, I love Jeannie like my own daughter, but I don't see another way around this. I'm gonna give the order to bring 'er down by whatever means necessary. This thing needs ta end. And the team is gonna follow me, n' if ya don't that's fine but it's gonna happen." 

"Do you think that Jean would want it this way?" 

"I know she'd understand." 

"She'd understand that we would have to kill her?" 

"If it's the only option." 

"But it's not the only option." 

"Scott…savin' Jean risks the lives of thousands of people. Are you willing to take that risk?" 

"For Jean I will." 

"Yeah? Well I won't. If savin' lives means sacrificin' than so be it." 

"But it's not even your life you're sacrificing! Don't you get that!"

"I can't talk about this anymore Slim, Jeannie's moments away from leavin' n' if she does there may be no chance of stoppin' 'er."

They ran away from the pond just in time to watch Jean ascend to the skies.

"You and I are at quits now, X-men. I can only hope for your sakes that our paths will cross no more!" 

Logan looked to Scott as she still cried out threats.

"Now's our chance Scottie…if we don't do this now…we may not get another one." Logan said extending his claws. 

Scott held up his hands and placed them on Logan's chest stopping him. 

"Wait." 

Logan frowned. "What?" 

"Look…I made a promise…Just let me talk to her." 

"She's not gonna listen."

"Yeah but…look…she hasn't killed us yet…harmed us…but not killed. That leads me to think…that there's something…something inside her that's holding her back…and I think that maybe it's a part of Jean's psyche, a feeling, and emotion, a memory, anything..."

Logan stared at Scott.

Scott held up his hand as he realized Logan wasn't catching on.

"Look, If this doesn't work…than you can feel free do to whatever you want. Just give me a chance." 

Logan nodded and retracted his claws. "Make it fast Scottie." 

Scott nodded. 

He ran across the park and stopped as Dark Phoenix towered above him.

"Wait! Please don't leave!"

Dark Phoenix smirked. "You again? Why are you so persistent? You're so driven, like a man possessed."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"On the contrary I know exactly what I'm doing."

"But why?" 

"Why? For the sensations…the rapture of destruction…for the pleasure of the phoenix…the unbound joy of evil!" 

"That makes no sense to me! I don't know what you're saying!" 

"You don't understand. But you are a mere mortal and I am a god!" 

"No you're not! You're Jean Grey…you're human!" 

"Why are you so persistent? What is you business with this woman…this Jean Grey?" 

Scott hesitated before replying. "I-I care about her."

"You care about her? There has to be more to it. I can sense it." 

Scott sighed and replied as if finally realizing the truth himself. "I…I…I love her." 

"Love? I don't understand…your answer is unacceptable." She proceeded to shrug him off and leave.

Scott shouted stopping her.

"No…see you do. You understand." 

"Phoenix does not love…don't you get it? I live for the power…the power to create and the power to destroy. That's all." 

"For pity's sake Jean…listen to yourself!" 

"Ask not for pity…From Dark Phoenix…there is none in her." 

"Listen to me!" 

"I tire of listening!" 

"I made a promise! To you! I said I would do whatever's necessary if push came to shove…do you remember that?" 

Dark Phoenix shook her head. 

"Listen, it doesn't have to end like this. You have an intellect Jean, a will, a soul…use them! Fight this dark side of 

yourself! We'll help you! I don't want to hurt you but you're giving us no choice!"

Dark Phoenix shook her head trying to fight away the part of herself that Scott was getting through to. 

The fire around her diminished as the good side fought through. Jean talked quickly as she felt the power fighting her…changing her.

"No! Of all people Scott, I thought you'd understand. But you don't. Can't you see, The choice was never yours to begin with. Of all people you should know how I feel. I'm scared Scott…I'm hanging on by my fingernails. I can feel the phoenix within me taking over. Part of me _welcomes_ it. You want me to fight? I have, I _am_…with all my strength. But I can't forget that I have the power to kill an entire universe. Your way I'd have to stay completely in control of myself every second of every day, for the rest of my life. Maybe I could do it. But if I slipped even for an instant, if I…failed…if even one person died at my hands…I couldn't bear it." 

"But that won't happen! We can help you! This will all be over!"

"Scott can't you see? The phoenix can neither be contained nor controlled…especially by a human vessel."

She looked to Scott trying to sense what he was feeling, before continuing. 

"I finally understand what I am Scott, and what has to be done…two beings…Jean Grey and Phoenix…separate…unique…bound together. A symbiote Scott; neither can exist without the other. Don't you see what happened to me? I am Phoenix…that's who I'll become but my mutation has corrupted me and I'm letting it. I don't know why, but it provides me with some kind of safe life force, while I provide a living focus for it's infinite powers. As long as I live my mutation will manifest itself through me. And as long as that happens there is no knowing what I am capable of." 

"Look Jean it doesn't have to end this way. No one has to die. Don't do this Jean!" 

"I'm sorry Scott. But I have no choice. It is already decided. Don't you see? If I were to keep it up, it'll just be Jean, to Phoenix, to Dark Phoenix, It's a progression inevitable as death. I can't take that risk. Kill Me Scott! While I'm still here!"

"No! I won't! Jean…just hang on…Keep it up!" Scott shouted franticly trying to give Jean the will to fight. 

"If you can't I will!" 

(Jean) Dark Phoenix telekinetically triggered Scott's optic blasts. 

"Jean what are you doing?" Scott shouted trying desperately to shut his eyes. 

His optic blasts hit Jean full in the chest. 

"No!" Scott grunted as he struggled with her hold on him and he managed to turn his head to the ground so the blasts couldn't hit her. 

"Jean c'mon Fight this! I have faith in you! I believe in you! I know you can do it!" Scott shouted his head still turned to the ground.

"No! You don't understand Scott! I must be stopped no matter what the cost!" 

"Look Jean it doesn't have to be this way." Scott pleaded with her. 

"You don't get it!" Jean shouted her teeth clenched as tears sprung free from her eyes. She was struggling to hold unto the 'sane' part of her psyche. 

"You're right I don't!" Scott shouted to her. His voice faltered as he tried to stay strong. "But listen to me Jean! You're stronger than this! Don't underestimate the power and control you hold over your mutation." 

"It's corrupted me! I can't stop it!" 

"You can! You will!" Scott shouted his lips quivering. "And do you know how I know?" He asked expecting to answer himself anyway. 

"Because I know you! I know who you are!" 

"No! you don't! You don't know me at all!" Jean shouted. Her hair began to illuminate with fire as her 'sane' self slowly lost hold and started to fall away. 

"Stay! Don't go Jean!" Scott noticed her change. 

"I Am not Jean! I Am DARK PHOENIX!" Jean shouted as she illuminated with dark energy. 

"NO! You're Human!" Scott shouted back at her. 

"Jean Grey was Human! Dark Phoenix is not!" 

"That's where you're wrong. You ARE human. You have to be. Otherwise you would kill us all now. Strike us down before we have the slightest inkling to strike back." 

"Dark Phoenix doesn't need to kill to be rid of you." 

"Why not? You've killed everyone else? Why not the X-men we are the only obstacles in your way." 

Dark Phoenix hesitated and Scott continued feeling some small chance of hope. 

Scott watched her as she wondered in her thoughts and that's when he finally got it. 

"Or maybe it's not your love for the X-men that keeps you from killing us." Scott said surprised as realization dawned upon him.

"It's not is it? It has nothing to do with the X-men at all. It has to do with…" Scott paused as he examined her face, the way she seemed to hesitate around him. 

"It has to do with _me_…doesn't it?" He asked as the clarity of the situation finally dawned on him, as if he had put a 1000 piece puzzle together. 

He continued talking, making sure he understood correctly. 

"You can't hurt them because Jean's feeling for me…Scott Summers…are too strong. Somehow she knows what you're doing…and she subconsciously broadcasts her feelings to you…and you can't fight them because they're too strong."

"Impossible! Dark Phoenix can ravage through all human emotions with simple ease!" She countered back.

Scott nodded agreeing with her.

"That's right you can. But you're only a creature of darkness…of evil. You were right…what you said… 'Dark Phoenix knows nothing of love.' And you don't. Those feelings that you feel are new and you can't fight them because the love is so strong, too strong maybe…all you know is hate…you don't know love…you've never had to deal with it." 

"You're wrong!" 

"No! I'm not! That's it isn't it?! You can't fight those feelings…because as much as you want to deny all feelings all remorse…you can't. Because deep down you're still…ONLY HUMAN."

"I tried to be rid of those feelings," Dark Phoenix explained a hint of anger in her voice. "But I couldn't. I didn't understand it. The transformation should have wiped out all feelings…everything that made Jean Grey who she was. But her feelings for you…were so much stronger…I thought I compensated for everything." 

She paused before continuing. "Love," She started almost choking on the word. "Dark Phoenix knows nothing of love. I didn't compensate for that. Everything was going fine until you entered…and her feelings overwhelmed me…her feelings…this love for you…held me back." 

"It's so much stronger than we think it is? Isn't it? Our love what we have…" Scott paused a moment to dwell on it. 

He could tell by her reaction that Love was her one vulnerability.

"You know nothing of love? You might not, but Jean Grey does. Her very creation stems from love's existence. Because she _is _love. And you can't fight that." Scott said a smirk playing across his lips. 

The fire illumination slowly began to beat back and forth, on and off, as Dark Phoenix struggled for control. 

"I can't help it. It's too strong." 

"She loves me doesn't she?" Scott asked the answer clearly obvious. 

"Dark Phoenix can't love. She has to kill! For the pleasures and sensations it brings! But she can't, she can't help but love…it will destroy her." 

Dark Phoenix bellowed to herself as she struggled for control. 

"Jean! Listen to me! I know how you feel! And it's okay…You're holding back…but you can't take back control! Focus on me Jean! I know you can!" 

Dark Phoenix shook her head in denial. Scott continued. 

"Please Jean! I can't lose you like this! If not for yourself than do it for me! Think about what we can have! I love you Jean! I love you! Please…come back to me! I won't lose you! I can't!" Scott pleaded. 

"No…No…." Dark Phoenix put her hands on her head struggling for control. 

"Scott…" Jean's voice emerged quivering. 

"Jean!" Scott shouted relieved. 

"Your voice…I love to hear your voice…" Jean said her voice faltering. 

Scott managed a smile. "I know. You have control now focus on me and try to push Dark Phoenix back." 

"I don't think I can. I need-I need help. I can't do it alone."

"I can help you Jean." A voice said echoing across the park.

Scott looked to Hank and Xavier. "Professor!"

"Let me help you Jean." Xavier said. "I am in part responsible for what happened to you. Let me be there to help you now." 

"Please, help me professor."

"I will Jean, I promise."

Xavier swiftly entered Jean's mind. Jean clutched her head and cried out in pain. Xavier grunted as he tried hard to remain in control. A flash of light erupted from Jean and flashed wide across the park. It was so bright everyone looking on had to shut their eyes tightly. Than after a moment the light sucked back into Jean and all the destruction disappeared, the burning buildings and broken debris, along with all the landscape that had torn up, all returned to the state it was before Jean arrived. Magneto's helmet and armor returned on him and Jean's costume changed back. After a few moments he looked up. He looked around surveying the change that had taken place, the S.W.A.T and police teams looked a little astonished too, but relieved that it was over. After surveying the scene he realized that Xavier must have suppressed Jean's mutation for the scene to have been able to go back to normal. 

"Is she alright?" Scott asked.

"I believe so. I've sedated her for now. Give her rest."

"And Dark Phoenix?"

"I have installed in Jean circuit breakers…but this time I bound Dark Phoenix within her…or in this case her power…slowly it will release but only at a time when Jean is ready to handle it." 

"So she'll be okay?" 

"She'll be fine." Xavier said as Hank helped him into his chair. 

"How did you…?" Scott asked peering over her body. 

"Everyone has a weakness Scott. Even the most powerful of creatures. Once I found her vulnerability I just kept attacking at that weak spot until I made a hole." 

"And Dark Phoenix…her vulnerability was love?" 

"Love is something Dark Phoenix never experienced. That part of Jean…evil part…never knows love. All I did was show Dark Phoenix love…true love…that Jean had in her all along." 

Scott looked up at Xavier. "True love you mean…?" 

Xavier nodded before turning to Hank. "Come Hank…let's go home." He sighed, as Hank and the others followed them to the planes. 

"What 'bout Magneto?" Rogue asked as she stared at his unconscious body.

"We'll take him with. Drop him off on our way." 

Hank caught on and picked up his body and carefully placed Magneto's sleeping body over his shoulders.

"You did a good job bub." Logan said stopping by Scott, still holding Jean. 

"If it weren't fer you Jeannie may not still be 'ere." 

"You were going to do what you thought needed to be done Logan. You were doing what you thought was right." 

"Yeah…but you had hope in 'er…I was to quick to cast it away."

"No…if it wasn't for you challenging me…I would never had known what to do. I just hope it never happens again." 

"Yep…we may not be so lucky next time." Logan nodded. He began to walk off. 

"Logan." Scott yelled stopping him. 

Logan turned his head around. "Yeah?" 

"Thanks." Logan just nodded before turning around and walking off.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Ugh…Scott?" She asked opening her eyes."

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"You want a little power crazy for a while…you even had Magneto at your mercy…but you made it." 

Jean stole a gaze at Magneto's unconscious body slung over Hank's shoulders.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry." 

"But you're still alive."

"Scott you promised."

"And I held true to that promise. You almost died." 

"And _you_ almost died."

"But we're all still here."

Jean sighed. "Thank you Scott."

Scott paused before replying.

"For what?"

"For talking to me…you probably saved my life."

"I only told you what you needed to hear." 

"Yeah but…I had faith in your beliefs…I drew strength from you…from you I gained the power I needed to fight myself." 

"Dark Phoenix had a weakness. A strong one at that. But you fought her, you attacked her vulnerable spot." Jean nodded. 

"I guess I didn't quite completely understand how I felt. Not until my demons came out. But you saved me Scott. You have bestowed something so incredible inside me…that you saved me." 

"I did that much?"

"You will never know." 

Jean smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so tired."

"Let's go home Jean." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Yes! Ha! Jean's back! C'mon what'd u expect? 

Yes and the secret to Dark Phoenix's destruction? (Drum Roll please) DUN DUN DUN…iiiiit's TRUE LOVE! A bit cheesy yes…but totally appropriate and it could actually be true. I mean what's the one thing Evil's afraid of? Well besides, Human Emotions and the side of Good…iiiiit's Love! Er…in this case to _feel_ love. So YAY! 

Oh and that Fox News Channel thing…yes Campbell Brown is a real reporter. I don't think she's in Anchor. I think she's just a correspondent. Now Shepard (That's Shepard Smith) He's in Anchor for Fox News. Anyway FNC is my Dad's favorite channel to watch. Ironically, although it was on every TV in our house half the time, I still only remember Campbell Brown and Shepard Smith. I don't know why. Maybe it's cause who would name their son Shepard? And why is she named Campbell? Geez the names some parents give their kids huh?

19 Chaps Down…1 to go. Next Chap's the last and it's the Epilogue so stick around for that! 

U know how I feel 'bout Feedback. 


	20. Epilouge

Be Prepared! This is the Super Sappy Epilogue (or End, W/E) of this fic! Yes so lots of sappiness and fluff consisting of LoRo, Romy and of course Jott! So I warned u! Also wraps up loose ends. (If any.) Um thanx goes out for all the reviews and reviewers u guyz have been great! And…If only Once I wanna know what u think so tell me through reviews! Pleaze! Um…nothin' else…I just hope u enjoyed! 

**                              Child of Light and Darkness**

**      ~**

****

**Chapter Twenty EPILOGUE **

"So ya think it's over?" Logan asked Xavier the next morning. The teams had returned home late last evening and after some checked in with Hank in the small med-lab, others got a good night's sleep and were well rested by 8 am that morning. 

"I believe it is, for now." 

"What if it happens 'gain?" 

"Than we will be there to stop it." 

"We're talkin' 'bout Jeannie here." 

"I know…I believe that her powers are under control." 

"Can ya be sure?" 

"Absolutely…I'll still monitor her…I'll keep a much closer eye on her." 

"What do ya think…made Jeannie become this creature… 'Dark Phoenix'?" 

"Manipulation…primly by Mastermind. Dark Phoenix was nothing but the darker, eviler side of the gentler Phoenix. You can say that within Jean's angel's soul…as in all our souls…lurks a devil, a yang counterpart to the surface yin. All he did was free that negative part of her 'self' from its moral cage. By that time it was all left to Jean…She did exactly what he wanted…what Apocalypse wanted…but they didn't count on Jean turning against them." 

"Yep…but by that time Phoenix wanted nothin' ta do with Apocalypse and his world domination plan." 

"Exactly Logan…Phoenix only wanted to satisfy those urgings she felt within herself." 

"Uh huh…I don't quite understand that part." 

"You see Logan, Jean got so god-like that she lost touch with her humanity, Her growing powers were being fueled from her emotions, and when Jean used her powers in some kind of big way, like an energy burst or something…they would burn up or eliminate her emotions."

"And that's why she did what she did…I get it." Logan nodded understanding.

"Yes… well…I think that Jean would have made it…even without my help. It was easier for me to sedate her with the circuit breakers…but Scott was getting through to her real well. Jean was beginning to release her negative emotions and gain control over her mind and feelings." 

Logan nodded and rested against the doorframe of Xavier's study. 

"Ya know…we all hesitated…none o' us could harm 'er. We were never prepared ta have to face one of our own. I guess we never thought we'd have to." 

"Yes…but the mutant threat is as dangerous in here as it is out there." 

"Yep, n' I think it's been proven that it's much more dangerous in here. I mean we couldn't stop 'er. The only thing that kept us alive was the fact that Jeannie was holdin' back…because a part o' 'er was still there…still uncorrupted n' she couldn't hurt us." 

"We were very fortunate. Jean is so much more powerful than we took her for. Even Apocalypse underestimated her."

"Yep…so did Mesmero n' Mastermind." 

"The irony of it is Logan…was I knew about this years ago and did nothing to prevent the outcome." 

"Ya couldn't have done anythin' differently…the outcome woulda been the same otherwise it wouldn't o' turned out the way it did." 

"Ah…the whole everything happens for a reason…speech." Xavier chuckled. 

"I believe it Charles. I also believe that Jean's got a place in this world…in the future. We know what she can do when provoked…which why from now on we gotta do our damndest ta protect 'er." 

"I have faith in Jean. Now she knows what she's capable of. She's very strong…very stubborn…but she's a wonderful human being…she understands what she is…what she'll become. Now she just has to face the reality of it all." 

"Do ya think she's a threat?" 

"No I don't. We don't have to watch our backs, Logan…Jean won't harm us. I don't fear for our well-being at all…I fear for those who one day…many years from now… will try to stand up to her…they don't know what they'll be getting themselves into." 

"Yep…they're gonna get their butts whooped."

"Been there done that…huh Logan?" Ororo asked with a chuckle as she entered the study. 

"You bet." Logan said with a smirk. 

"What's the matter?" Ororo asked she caught the hint that there was something bothering him.

"It's nothin' 'Ro." 

He sighed. 

"It's just…Jeannie…when she was Dark Phoenix…'er powers were expanded to n' infinite number…when she had me bound up in the air…she was talkin' ta me…she called me James." 

Ororo frowned. "Why would she do that?" 

Logan shrugged and shook his head. "I dunno. I asked 'er, she was cryptic o' course. But she said that she was all-knowing." 

"So…what you think she knows something?" 

"About my past? Yeah I do…at least she did." 

"Is this bugging you?" 

"I dunno 'Ro. I mean I ain't never gotten so close ta gettin' my memories back. Now that I know somethin' I don't know what ta do." 

"Well maybe you could just ask Jean." 

"Nah, I don't think she'll remember. 'Sides I don't wanna irritate 'er. She's havin' a hard enough time as it is." 

"Well maybe you won't have to ask her directly, if she remembers anything maybe she'll bring it up."

"Ya think?" 

"You won't know unless ya try."

Logan nodded agreeing with her.

"There's somethin' else though." He sighed.

"What's that?" 

"It's just somethin' else I been thinkin' 'bout."

He continued.

"Last night…when I was leadin' the team…I was _this close_ to givin' up. I had. I'd given up…n' I was talkin' the team into takin' any drastic measures that would get Jeannie down. I didn't even hesitate ta kill 'er. N' I probably woulda if it weren't fer Slim steppin' in an' tryin' ta get through ta 'er. I just keep thinkin' what if I'd notta let 'em. What if I'da taken the step without even thinkin a second thought 'bout it. Than she wouldn't be 'ere. I was to quick ta let go o' hope, I feel I've let 'er down somehow." 

"Logan, Jean wouldn't have blamed you. She'd understand." Ororo said trying to comfort him.

"Would she?" 

"Of course. Even Scott forgave you and you were the one who was fighting with him." 

"So ya tellin' me I should feel less guilty?" 

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all. You do love Jean. Scott just loved her more as a soul-mate. Of course he wasn't going to give up without a fight."

"But I did."

Ororo turned around and placed her hands on his cheek. She looked him sternly in the eye. "No Logan. Listen to me and I want you to really listen…you fought as far as you thought you could go. You were thinking about everyone else besides yourself, and that shows courage and bravery. I'm proud of you."

"Ya are?" 

"I am." 

"You're just saying that to comfort me."

"Well is it working?" 

Logan nodded than rolled his eyes disappointingly. "Yes."

"Good." Ororo replied kissing him on the cheek.

"By the way…you never did take me out to dinner." She remembered circling him. 

"I didn't did I? I guess I'll have ta do that." 

"Well you know…you did say after this whole things cleared up. And this is after the whole thing's cleared up." Ororo shrugged innocently. 

"Yeah…guess I should hold true to my word." 

"Are you a man of your word…Logan?" 

"Fer you?…Definitely."

He smirked finding it amusing. 

"When and where?" 

Logan's eyes rolled as his mind wandered off. 

"Oh I don't know…how 'bout…tonight, 'round 7…the place of feasting could be yer choice."

Ororo laughed. "Will we have a curfew?" She asked him mischievously. 

"Dunno…I'd have ta ask the prof." 

"-Who is still technically in the room." Xavier said as he looked up from the book he was reading. 

He smiled. "You two can stay out as long as you want…just be sure to be back by morning." 

Xavier smiled obviously enjoying this. 

"So say our dinner got done early…then we would…what?" Storm asked her eyes jumping playfully. 

Logan leaned against the doorframe with one arm as he crossed the other to his hip…trying to look smooth. 

"Well I suppose we'd make the best of the time we have." 

"And do what?" 

Logan leaned closer to her. "Well…we could take a ride." 

Ororo leaned closer to him. "On your bike?" 

"Yep." 

"And than what…?" Ororo urged him to go on. 

"Dunno…maybe we'll stop fer some ice cream." 

"Ice cream?" 

"Sounds good ta me." Logan's voice was barely a whisper. 

"Logan…I'm looking forward to tonight…you make it sound…oh what's the word…" Ororo took a moment to think. 

"…_Irresistible_." She leaned in as if for a kiss…

"Ahem." Xavier cleared his throat and Ororo pulled back. 

"You two may not notice that I am still in the room…but I would encourage you…if you want to continue this discussion…I would be pleased and most comfortable if you took this outside the door." 

Xavier said kindly, a small blush filling his cheeks. 

Logan leaned up from the door pane as if reality struck him in the face. "Yeah…right…well I gotta go do some things ta clear my schedule fer later." 

He said swift and a bit nervously. 

"Yeah…I…ah…have things to take care of too. I'll ah…I'll see you tonight." 

Logan nodded. "Ladies pick." He said reminding her of their choice of eatery. 

She nodded as he walked down the hall. 

She watched him leave her mind wandering for obvious reasons. 

"It has occurred to me Ororo…that Logan has disappeared from sight many moments ago." Xavier said as he watched her stare at nothing in particular. 

Ororo turned around. "Sorry." 

Xavier smiled and wheeled away from his desk. "That's alright." 

"Uh…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

"Trust me Ororo…that was nothing compared to what I feel off Scott and Jean." He said a small blush filling his face once more.

"It must be tough…trying to keep sane of all the emotions you feel as a telepath." She said crossing her arms. 

"Hmm…in a way…yes…but there's a great feeling to be had…knowing that the feelings are coming off one's students. It's nice to know they feel just as deeply as anyone else, at times." 

"Speaking of which…before I came up here…I was in the med-ward checking in on the students who accompanied us on the mission." 

"Ah yes…how are they doing?" 

"Well there's no serious injuries to be had…gratefully. Bobby seems to be okay, and his powers work as normally, Kurt and Kitty weren't harmed, Rogue and Remy escaped with a few bruises, Logan's healing factor of course, has kicked in…I only have a few scrapes here and there…considering what we were up against…I think we're very fortunate." 

"Ah hmm…especially when you can't help but think that Jean could have killed you all in an instant without much effort." 

"Oh…I'm sorry Charles…I didn't mean to think so clearly." 

"That's alright…you can't help it sometimes…and you definitely can't hide it from a telepath." 

Ororo nodded. 

"How about Scott and Jean…how did they fare?" 

Ororo shrugged. "I don't know…I haven't checked on them…I know Scott had a few cuts from all the falling but I'm sure he's alright." 

"Very well. We were very fortunate this time. Jean has more control and strength then we know." 

"Or Scott has a tighter hold on her than we knew. I mean after all…she drew strength enough from him…to fight herself."

"Perhaps. But I do know more intimately, by being in her head, that it was Jean's deep feelings for Scott that finally made her overcome Dark Phoenix." 

"Yes…those two truly have a bond that's unbreakable…even when push comes to shove." 

"Indeed. Dark Phoenix's only vulnerability was that somehow she held within herself a human emotion. You see, being evil, Dark Phoenix felt nothing. But once it came to light that Dark Phoenix felt love, that is, Jean's love for Scott, she couldn't fight an urge so strong." 

"Speaking of which, what's the status on the incident?" 

Xavier sighed. "Well, after I placed the circuit breakers in Jean's mind, all the chaos that Central Park held, of course neatened itself out, probably due to the transformation. Or, which is more likely, Jean used her advanced telekinesis to right her wrong, so to speak." 

"What about Mesmero? Apocalypse?" 

Xavier sighed. "There's no sign of them, no activity on Cerebro either. The destination of the warehouse and laboratory where it all took place, is to far out of range for anyone to check it out on a daily basis." 

"Which is exactly why Mesmero used it." 

Xavier nodded. "I've just gotten off the phone a couple hours ago with an advanced psychiatric facility where Jason Wyngarde, or as we know him Mastermind, has been registered. He's still in a deep cationic state with no hope for recovery at all…he mutters incomprehensible words at times but no one can make out what he's saying." 

"Jean did all that?" 

"Yes I know. But she _is_ the future." 

"What about Magneto?" 

"Oh, Erik. I haven't talked to him since the incident. I'm actually planning to once we're done with this conversation."

"Well good luck."

Ororo turned to leave. 

"Oh Ororo…?" Xavier asked urging her to stop. 

She turned around. 

He smiled. "Have fun on your dinner date." 

Ororo blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks." 

Xavier chuckled inside himself as he watched her leave. Oh boy…the joys of being a professor. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hank landed the small jet unto the sand ridden ground of Magneto's current base of operations, where they had dropped him off the evening before. 

The small TV monitor equipped in the jet, blazed with correspondents from Fox News Channel.

Xavier and Hank both paused to watch.

_We still have yet to identify the mutant, who just last night had downtown New York in an uproar. As you can see behind me Central Park is as busy and calm this morning as if nothing happened. Our tape went out moments before the destruction was seemingly reversed…we have yet to know why or how this mutant was sedated and by whom. The only thing that's clear is that New York and the nation is once again safe from a mutant attack. The has been Campbell Brown reporting for Fox News Channel...Back t- _

Xavier sighed a sigh of relief as Hank shut off the engines. 

"Would you like me to accompany you?" 

Xavier wheeled himself towards the landing deck of the jet. "You may if you like." 

Hank followed Xavier out and the two proceeded to the round metal incasing that was the only thing visible of Magneto's three floor base of operations that also held his living quarters for the time being.

They were taken aback when the door opened just moments before they were to press the intercom. Sabertooth glared at them a little distastefully as he stood in the doorway, blocking their entrance. 

"It's alright. Let them pass." Magneto commanded as he walked in behind Sabertooth. Sabertooth snarled in disgust before stepping aside. 

"Charles." Magneto said as he slid off his cape and handed it to Sabertooth. 

"Erik." Was his usual reply.

"Come, let's go somewhere more comfortable." Magneto said as he motioned for his friend to follow him.

Hank vouched to stay behind and sit uncomfortably in the small living room he shared with Sabertooth, so both men could keep eyes on their mentors.

"So what is it you've come to talk to me about?" Magneto asked after disappearing from both men's view.

"I believe you know."

Magneto nodded. "Ah…yes, your star pupil." 

"I would like to thank you for what you did." Xavier gazed at his friend, remembering the telecast he viewed just moments ago before arriving. He than added, "Magnetically erasing the images from the live newscasts." 

"No need to thank me, as you know, it wasn't my proudest moment." He replied leading them into an all metal office. 

He took a seat on a cold thick steel chair, as Xavier wheeled to directly face him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Xavier apologized.

"What that your student would go all out crazy and attack me?" 

"None of it." 

"To tell you the truth, I never knew they felt that way about my disclosure of the mutant race." 

"It was a hard time for them Erik." 

"Ah, but a proud one." 

"Perhaps." 

"They are the future, Charles. What you witnessed last night was only a taste of what all the teenage mutants could be like in 10 years." 

"Frightening isn't it?" 

"It's more of a satisfaction." 

"Erik, if we have mutants running around the world like that in 10 years, not even your influence can do anything to stop them from terrorizing the country." 

"Well let's hope they all don't turn out that way." 

"I can tell you this much, that experience last night at least taught one of us." 

"You don't think I didn't learn from it, Charles? What Jean said, it made a lot of sense." 

"She was insane, she wasn't thinking clearly." 

"I disagree. In fact I believe she was thinking _very_ clearly. She was right. My whole plan of _homo superior_ ruling the humans was off base." 

"Don't tell me that after 10 years she's the one to finally get you to rethink your plans." 

Magneto stood up. "Don't act so surprised Charles, but I am." 

He paced the floor. "For once in my entire mutant life, I had a taste of my own mortality. I'm nothing but the exact same of those I hate most. That's why my plan of ruling the _homo sapiens_ will never work the way I've envisioned it." 

"I don't suppose you'd be joining me in the understanding that I hold of the mutant kind?" 

"What that both _homo sapiens and homo superior_ can live together in peace? Don't count on it, Charles." 

"Than I'm left to assume you still believe that we can rule the world?" 

"I'm rethinking a few key points, but my understanding hasn't changed." 

"Indeed." Xavier sighed, disappointed. He turned to leave. 

"Oh and Charles," Xavier faced him.

"Don't worry, I hold out no plans for your star pupil, last night is all but dead to me." 

"Thank you, old friend." 

Magneto nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Charles."

"And I'll be waiting." 

Hank followed Xavier out as they ascended unto the jet.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Red. I wasn't expectin' ta see ya here…up n' about." Logan stammered as he walked into the foyer and ran into Jean on his way out.

Jean shrugged. "Yeah, I slept on the couch last night. So…" 

"…So yer up." Logan shrugged understandably.

Jean nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah…"

Logan shrugged his hands into his back pockets and Jean crossed her arms.

"Hey-

"-'Bout last night-

They both started to say at once. 

"I'm sorry, ya go first." Logan offered. 

"No, really I'm sorry. I'm just…well why don't you go first." 

Logan shrugged and agreed. After a brief pause, 

"Look…I'm sorry fer not havin' much faith in ya." 

"What do you mean?" 

Logan nodded noticing that she didn't understand.

"Well…it's just…I was too willin' ta give up on ya…n' if it weren't fer Scottie…" 

"…Hey it's alright Logan." 

Logan rambled on as if not hearing her.

"Don't think that I don't care 'bout ya…cause I do…I was just… I thought that there was nothin' more we could do. We'd tried talkin' n' our powers were no match…so I just wanted it ta end 'fore somebody got hurt. I want ya ta know that yer like a daughter ta me Jeannie…N' I don't say this ta everybody…but if I'da thought there woulda been anythin' else we coulda done, than believe me I wouldn't o' hesitated ta to it."

"I understand." Jean said her voice tense but somehow it calmed Logan's nerves.

Relief washed over him. "Ya do?" 

Jean nodded. "Yes I do. And I'm proud of you. I mean I know that you care and that you wouldn't let anything harm me…but you were ready to do whatever you had to do to protect so many innocent people…and if anything I applaud you for that." 

Logan smirked for a moment, than it faded. "Guess 'Ro was right. Ya do understand." He mumbled under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. 

"Well…I just wanted ya to know…it was kinda burdenin' my conscience." He turned to leave. 

"Logan…actually um…there's something I want to tell you." Jean said a bit nervously.

Logan turned. He perked his eyebrows. "Yeah…shoot." 

"I just…there's not much I remember…mostly it's a haze. But I do remember little…like when I had you up in the air…" 

Logan shook his head. "Unh-unh…don't worry 'bout that. It ain't yer fault." 

"I first want to say I'm sorry…if I hurt you." 

"Ya know me…tough as steel." 

"Yeah but…let's be honest…you're not so tough when it's your adamantium that's being controlled." Jean said a bit warily. 

"Jeannie ya don't have ta apologize fer nothin'. We all understand." 

"I know. I know. But…when I was 'Dark Phoenix' I don't remember a lot. But I do remember feeling as my telepathy grew to an infinite amount…and I remember just knowing everything without having all the pain of the voices and thoughts in my head. We all know a lot about everyone here, so what I knew didn't surprise me much. But you on the other hand…I knew all about you. And not just what you know…but everything." 

"Do ya remember everything?" Logan asked curiously. 

"Do you want to hear everything?" 

"Ya called me James." 

Jean nodded. "I remember." 

"Are ya readin' my mind?" Logan asked. Wondering why else would she bring this up.

"I'm not. Not intentionally anyway. Gimme a few more days and my powers should be back to their limited state and not their limitless." 

"So are ya gonna tell me?" 

"I know you want me to. And I don't remember a lot. The thing with knowing what I did, which was…everything…is I knew all facts ya know. I just knew them…but with other things I just saw visuals. It's not a lot but it's more than you know." 

"Why James?" 

Jean shook her head. "Do you really wanna know? I know you do…but do you really?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Sometimes when we don't know things…and than we do, than we learn them…we realize it was better when we knew nothing at all. It's regret…and sometimes regret is hard to be rid of." 

"Is there somethin' ya know that'll hurt me?" 

"I don't know. All of it could. Who knows? You could regress into the feral state you were in before the Professor find you." 

"Yer not gonna tell me." 

Jean shook her head. "I love you Logan…as a father figure, as an Uncle. And I just don't want to give you information that'll hurt you. I know that you want to know, but for the time-being maybe it's best that you shouldn't." 

"'Kay I understand that. But answer me one thing…why James?" 

Jean sighed.

"James is your birth name. James Howlett. It's Canadian…from a wealthy family." 

"Howlett huh?" 

"Yes. But don't worry, none of your family is living. Your father, mother, brother…all gone." 

"Can I know why?" 

"Maybe…one day." 

"So how'd I get ta be Logan?" 

"Some things are just better if you find out on your own. Let yourself go through emotional stages before you know everything…better for you to cope." 

"That's all yer gonna tell me." He said knowing it all along.

Jean nodded. 

Logan understood. "Thanks Red." 

"Don't thank me yet…in a couple of days I probably won't remember anything." 

"It's better that way." 

"Yeah it is." 

Logan hesitated…it was hard for him to say the next thing he was going to say. But he knew she needed to hear it.

"I love ya kid." He said before embracing her in a hug.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Rogue sat in a steel chair opposite the bed in the med ward. She held Remy's hand with her gloved one. 

She stared at him…still sleeping as he recovered. 

"Ya know Remy…Ah…" She hesitated not knowing what to say next. 

"Ah really appreciate…Ah just wanna thank you for bein' there for me…for bein' so protective. Ah know sometimes Ah'm hard ta live with…But ya always seem ta not care what mood Ah'm in. And besides it all…you seem to know me…and not just the me everyone sees…but the me that's deep inside." 

Rogue paused. "Ah know you care for me…and the truth is…Ah don't know how Ah feel 'bout you. Until…last night. When Dark Phoenix had ya…Ah thought she was gonna kill ya…and Ah felt so powerless…an' Ah kept thinkin'… 'What am Ah gonna do without Remy in my life' and that's when I realized that…I care for you Remy." 

She squeezed his hand. "Ah think one day Ah may even learn ta love you. But that doesn't scare me…Ah'm hopin' for that day…'cause…Ah like you."

Remy squeezed her hand and Rogue looked up surprised. 

A small smile played on her lips. "Uh…Remy! You were up this whole time?" 

"Remy had ta play sleepin' chere…otherwise he probably wouldn't o' heard all dat." 

"So you heard everythin'?" 

"Yep." Remy nodded. 

"Look…Ah meant ta tell ya sooner…" 

Remy held up his hand. "It's alright petite…dere no need ta explain. Remy just wanna thank you." 

"For what? Ah didn't do anythin'?" 

"See dat's were Rogue's wrong. Remy just wanna thank you for helpin' him." 

"Helping you do what?" 

"For helpin' him to love." 

Rogue sighed and shook her head. "But Remy…a relationship for me…Ah mean you know that my powers…" 

"…Have nothin' ta do wit' it. Remy don't love you cause o' how you look…Remy loves ya cause he knows ya. He don't care 'bout the physical aspect of a relationship wit' you. He just wants ta be near you…ta be with you. He's always most comfortable wit' you…an he don't care if he get to kiss you…he just wants ta hold your hand and be there for you." 

"Remy that's uhm…Ah don't know what to say." Rogue said touched. 

"Don't say nothin' chere." 

Remy tightened his hold on her hand. 

"What do you say we get outta dis med-ward?" 

"But Remy you're-"

"Completely fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises never kept Remy down 'fore." 

"Ah don't know..." 

"Rogue you're a beautiful intelligent woman…" Remy said sliding his gloved hand down her cheek. "Remy wants ta spend time wit' you…but not here. C'mon lets go." 

He said as he got out of bed and pulled her up from the chair…their hands still clasped. 

Rogue giggled. "Where are we going?" 

"Remy don't care as long as it's outta here." He said as the both laughed and left the ward. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Remy and Rogue passed Scott and Jean in the hallway as they left. Both pairs didn't seem to acknowledge the other though.

Scott leaned against the wall as Jean came up to meet him. 

"Hey." She said shrugging towards him, her arms crossed around her chest. 

"Hey." Scott acknowledged. 

"I…just uh…I've rested up…and I just wanted to thank you again for getting through to me." 

"Jean…it was nothing." 

"No…No…it was something. I may not have been 'myself' so to speak, the whole time, but I was aware of what was going on…I just couldn't stop it." 

"Well, it would be unfair for me to tell that I understand…because…I don't. Nor do I care to. I know what happened to you…I wouldn't want to go through it." 

"Well I understand enough for the both of us. I became an unstoppable entity representing the flow of all life in the universe in the possession of a human body with psionic abilities. Using my psionic abilities with that of the more experienced powers of my mutation I had absolute power over thought, I could manipulate matter at a molecular scale, and absorb energy on a incalculable level." 

Scott chuckled. "Wow…I guess you do." He said his smile fading. 

"Yeah…I do." Jean said her gaze falling to the floor. 

"Hey…Hey…it's alright Jean." Scott said resting a hand on her shoulder. 

"No…it's not." 

"You're still here. And whether you want to say so or not…you very well could've saved the universe. I'll tell you this, you definitely saved us." 

Jean winced as he brushed his hand across her shoulder. 

"You should really get checked out Jean." Scott said noticing her cuts and bruises. 

Jean shook her head. "I'm fine…just a little hurt." 

"Yeah…but you don't want to get an infection. Maybe you should just have Ororo clean you up."

Jean looked up at him. "You're not looking all that great either." 

Scott nodded running a hand across his left arm where there were many cuts. "I know."

Jean sighed. "I just…I can't think about anything…except what happened last night." 

"Look Jean…" Scott sighed as he looked around the hallway. 

"Just let me check you out…huh?" 

"No Scott…" 

Scott grasped her hands in his. "Please. And than…you can talk to me." 

He said as he dragged her into the infirmary. 

"Scott it's no big deal…we shouldn't really be in here." She sighed as she sat on the med-bed. 

"Some of these cuts look pretty deep." He said inspecting them. 

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you even cleared to do this kind of stuff?"

"Look I'm just cleaning your wounds. I'll do this…you can talk to me." 

"Okay…fine." She said. 

She pulled off her long-sleeved shirt, leaving her in a tight white short sleeve shirt that ran up short enough to expose the top of her shoulder. 

"I just…I can't believe it all happened. I mean I wouldn't have dreamt this in a thousand years. For me to become that…creature…I was so evil…Scott." 

Scott poured antiseptic on a cotton pad. "No you weren't Jean…that wasn't you." 

Jean winced as he touched the pad to her scarred shoulder. "But it was. That creature…that evil being…was a part of me. Was my darkest…most intimate feelings come to light." 

"You were taken advantage of Jean. Mastermind used your deepest unrequited feelings against you to turn you evil." 

"You don't understand…through me…that power…that evil…killed. I could never do that…I would never do that. But I did. And that makes me think…because I've always believed I'd never kill but because I did I have to wonder if that feeling of good is what I want. I mean obviously some part of me wants that dark side." 

"But that's not who you are Jean." 

"Isn't it? I mean I was that…that's who I was. It wasn't like Dark Phoenix was some sort of being contained in my body…Dark Phoenix was a repressed entity a 'yang' side of myself. But just to know what I'm capable of…" 

Jean's voice faded off as her eyes glistened. "Was it worth it Scott? Was I worth saving? Who's to say I won't turn into that creature again?" 

Scott set down his cotton pad, and set his hands on both of her shoulders. "Listen to me Jean. You are worth everything there is." 

"I could've killed you!" She sighed dismayed. 

"But you didn't. And do you know why?" Scott asked his voice tense and persistent. 

Jean shook her head. 

"Because the good side of you…the Jean Grey I know…she still had some kind of strong hold on Dark Phoenix…and it was so strong it was preventing Dark Phoenix from destroying us and probably the universe. She could throw us around all she liked…but she always hesitated before throwing the final blow…and that's because of you." 

"I don't understand."

"It's simple. Your inner self could not be suppressed once that Dark side of you had taken it on. There's one thing that neither, Apocalypse, Mesmero or Mastermind thought of…and that's the one thing that led to their destruction and our survival. They didn't count on you to still be Jean Grey. They thought that once they'd turned you…your evil side would suppress all others…and it did…it would've. But the creature…as majestic as it was…was still only human. You gave that part of you your humanity…your soul. It was the power of the dark side of yourself rebelling against the force of your will that later turned out to taint that repressed part of yourself." 

"You really think that?" 

Scott shook his head. "No…I believe it. I know you Jean." 

"But Scott…I turned out to be the living embodiment of pure evil. I know you're right…but I can't help but think that that whole creature was made out of my repressed dark fantasies. It was all me…and my dark side. I might be well now…but the power to restore that creature still lies within me. I was EVIL Scott…And that evil is still in me…it's still a part of me…it'll never go away…and as long as it is…I don't know how safe the world is." 

"I understand your fears. But to look at it the way you are…that evil lies in me too…it's as much a part of me as it is you. Everyone has that potential…so to look at it from where you're coming…it's unsafe either way." 

"I killed them Scott." Jean said distressed. 

"No one is blaming you for their deaths. Everyone understands." 

"Yeah but I destroyed three lives. I remember at those times I could hear their mental screams as they died…and it felt good! I don't want that feeling ever again…and yet…I do!" 

"I know but to give up…that'll be like saying Dark Phoenix has won. That you are evil. You're not!" 

"I never thought I'd do something like that."

"But you killed the bad guys." 

"They were still human." 

"No. No they weren't. They were evil and manipulative. They took advantage of you. They were cold and heartless." 

"So was I!" Jean said tears streaming down her face. 

"And do you know what scares me? I killed as the dark evil repressed side of myself, of my soul. I killed as everything I never want to be. But even now as I'm cured…as I'm better…I'm not sorry for killing them." 

"You shouldn't be." 

"Yes I should. The Jean Grey only a few months ago would be. This experience has changed me. I'm not sorry…I don't know how to be…I'm just not. _I'm not_."

"Don't worry Jean. You're not that person anymore!" 

"Am I? That person still makes me…me!" 

"But you're stronger than that! I know you! That's not who you are! That's not the Jean Grey I know and fell in love with!" 

Jean looked up at him and he immediately pulled away. 

"I'm sorry…it just came out." He said apologetically. 

Jean shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

"No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to force it out of you." 

"Hey just forget I said anything. I know what our understanding was. I'm sorry." 

"Don't Scott. Don't apologize for how you feel. You can't help it. I understand that now. You don't make your feelings…your feelings make you." 

"If that's one thing you learned huh?" He asked with a small smirk. 

"Yes it is. I know it's hard to believe but that thing…Dark Phoenix…really made me look over my priorities. You know you really helped me. When you pleaded with me…to regain control. Even through all that madness I could still feel our bond as strong as ever."

"Yeah…it is. It's strong."

"I still can't get over it."

"It really was impacting wasn't it?"

"Scott, you really fought for me out there." 

"Yeah…I did. When I was out there, it was like nothing else mattered…except for you…I kept thinking of what my life would be like without you in it, and I just…it was at that moment that I realized I didn't want to lose you."

"I know you say that-that it was my humanity that finally overcame myself, but we both know it was much more than that. Even the Professor noticed it." 

Scott didn't reply and Jean continued. 

"Look…I know that you know what overcame Dark Phoenix. And it was my humanity, but it was more of my human emotions. You know…like my feelings…my feelings for you."

"You have to understand Jean…that I didn't realize what it would take to overcome Dark Phoenix. And than when she kept talking…that's when it dawned on me…that's when I realized what her vulnerability was." 

Jean nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…love." 

"Even Dark Phoenix was aware of our feelings. She was only a more powerful side of yourself, she could feel everything…hear everything, like an empath. So to feel your emotions towards me, they must have seemed to be 10 times stronger to her, and those feelings, your love, that was her vulnerability and that's how the Professor knew how to bind your powers." 

"I know. I know it all. It's all I could think about. I was so blinded by my need to want our friendship to last…that I didn't think of the good that could come out of it…even if we eluded further. I was so scared that if it didn't work out that I would be devastated and our friendship would be ruined…it was fear that held me back…and now…now I don't know how I feel. All I know is if it weren't for you and my suppressed feelings for you…I may not be here." 

"Why are you scared? There's nothing to be scared of. I mean I held back too. I think in a way we both held back to the passion that always seems to bind us, in fear that that same passion would tear us apart." 

"You really think of it that way?" 

"Yes I do. But now…now, after coming so close to losing you…" 

Jean shook her head in understanding as Scott's voice drifted off.

"I know. Life is to short to keep beating around the bush like this." 

"Yeah, I mean we both know how we feel." 

Jean smiled. "I can't believe that it was our love…the feelings we share just for each other…that finally saved New York and possibly the universe, not to mention us."

Scott smiled. "It is hard to believe."

Jean nodded and an awkward silence engulfed them as Scott bandaged up her wounds. His hands caressed over her arms as he cleaned her shoulder wounds. 

Jean sighed trying to fight the feelings that she felt with his breath so close to her body.

In a moment of unreasonable thought Scott bent down to kiss her shoulder, than move up to her neck, arm. 

Jean let him for a moment than turned around breaking his lips from contact on her skin. 

"Jean…" Scott tried to explain his behavior but nothing came out as he was caught up in all the feelings that he felt right here, with her. 

Jean shook her head telling him that he didn't have to continue. 

Scott's eyes met hers for a moment before she searched his face. 

She ran her hand down his cheek and brushed her fingers against his lips before leaning in to kiss him deeply. 

Jean held on to his glasses as they parted and slid them off as she leaned back. 

On instinct Scott shut his eyes. 

"Open your eyes Scott. Nothing will happen." She said softly her voice barely over a whisper. "I'm telekinetically keeping your optic blasts in check. I just…I want to see your eyes that's all." 

Scott couldn't believe it. His eyes…how could Jean hold back all that power? Well of course she could…it was just so incredible.

Scott opened his eyes and his gaze met directly into hers. 

She smiled as she saw his eyes…his beautiful _blue_ eyes. Just as she had always envisioned them. 

"Wow…" Scott murmured.

For the first time since he met her he could make out the colors of her eyes…he knew they were beautiful whatever color they were…but green…He gazed at her face making out the color of her lips, hair, earrings…he never wanted to forget. 

"It is isn't it?" She said in response. 

"You're so much more beautiful in color…I would have never guessed." 

"I just wanted to see your face…all of your face." 

"Are you disappointed?" 

Jean shook her head in awe. "No…of course not. They're so beautiful Scott…your eyes. I wish…I could see them more often." 

"Hey, if you can keep doing this…you can see them as often as you want." 

They both laughed softly.

"You know…after what happened today…our bond is so strong…and I want to make it stronger and more indestructible." 

Scott nodded. "Sounds wonderful." 

"I'd…ah I'd like to establish a permanent rapport…a psychic bond…between us. Part of me in your head, part of you in mine. I know I'm asking a lot…total sharing, intimacy, total…trust. But this way…we'll never lose each other." 

"Yeah." Scott responded. 

"Yeah?" Jean asked back making sure of his answer. 

"Yeah. Sometimes I just can't get enough of you…but now…you're with me wherever I go. I'd be a fool if I said no." 

"It'll sting a little." 

"At the price of having you in my head? I'll take it." Scott said embracing a smile. 

He shut his eyes and Jean touched his forehead with her hand. 

Scott flinched as he felt an itching in his head…then the feeling was gone and his mind felt more open. 

He opened his eyes. 

"All done." She said. 

"That's it?"

_"That's it." _

Jean said through their newly established rapport. 

_"It doesn't get any better than this." _

Scott replied back. 

_"You want to bet on that?" _

_"Oh are you challenging me?" _Scott said playfully. 

_"I dare you." _

_"Don't dare me unless you mean it." _

_"I mean it." _

Jean said before leaning in for a kiss. 

Scott leaned her down upon the bed their faces merely inches apart and their eyes totally fixated on one another. 

"I thought that friends becoming lovers would never work out." 

"Hmmm…than I guess I've changed my mind." Jean said seductively. 

"Does this mean…?" Scott asked aloud. 

"Yes." 

Jean replied touching her lips with his. 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Aw like look at them." Kitty said sweetly as she sat in Hank's lab with Kurt watching the security camera. 

"Ja…it's about time." 

"Ewww…don't tell me you gahys are spyin' on Scott and Jean." Rogue said walking into the room. 

"Well like yeah." Bobby replied as he stood behind Kurt and Kitty who sat in chairs. 

Rogue wrinkled her face. "Please don't tell me their doin' what I think they're doin'." 

"Uh…huh." Kitty nodded a huge playful smile spread across her lips. 

"Ja…ve can't hear anyzing but take a look at zis." 

Kurt used the second frame to rewind the tape to Scott and Jean entering the infirmary. 

"Check it out." Bobby said smirking. 

"Watch Scott's face when Jean pulls off her shirt leaving that little white one on." 

"Ja…he totally wasn't expecting that." Kurt said laughing along with Bobby. 

"You gahys are so cruel." 

"No we're not we're just very alerted." Kitty tried to explain as Kurt turned back the tape to the present recording. 

"You aren't gonna sit here and watch them are you? That's like an invasion of privacy…not to mention totally triple X rated." 

"Well we weren't planning on staying-"

"Good 'cause I came in here ta tell ya that Logan wants us for a trainin' session." 

"Already?" Bobby complained. "And it was just gettin' good." 

"What are ya kids doin' in here? Yer supposed ta be suitin' up." Logan said walking into the lab. 

"Yeah we were like, just on our way." Kitty said smugly as she nodded to Kurt and Bobby who reluctantly agreed and trudged out of the lab with Rogue. 

Logan stared at the monitor. "Kids." He muttered referring to Kurt, Kitty and Bobby. 

He turned around to leave when he noticed the security camera. 

"Infirmary 1." He said aloud reading the transcript label. 

He opened the file just to glance once and shut it quickly. "Whoa!" He said caught off guard. 

"Wasn't expectin' that!" 

"Wasn't expecting what?" Hank asked curiously as he took a seat in his chair. 

"Nothin'." Logan shrugged. 

"By the look of the way you jumped back it had to be something." 

"Take a look fer yerself doc." 

"Infirmary 1?" Hank asked reading the label too. 

"The runts were lookin' at it." 

"Spying were they?" 

"'fraid so." 

"Who's it this time?" 

"Trust me McCoy ya don't wanna know." 

"See Logan by saying that you just perked my curiosity." Hank replied clicking the keypad bringin the file up. 

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank said as he glanced and in an instant reflex closed the screen. 

After a moment to catch his breath and a wayward glance to Logan, Hank spoke up.

"Well I suppose we should break them up." 

"What do ya suggest we do? Walk in on 'em?" Logan asked. 

"Well do you have any other suggestions?" 

"Look bub…I don't think we hafta. We should just leave Red and Scottie alone. Their business is their business." 

"Yeah but the infirmary…?" 

"Hey do you wanna walk in on 'em and tell 'em ta break it up?" 

"No…that's something I can go my entire life without seeing and not regret it." 

"Hey I may not 'member it but I know what it's like ta be young and in love." 

"Well you may not believe it Logan but the Ol' Doc here's gotten some in his life too." 

Logan slanted his eyes. 

"Yer right it is hard ta believe. But either way it's none o' my business n' frankly I like it that way. The kids' gotta have some sense of privacy 'round here." 

"You're right of course. I'll just get Ororo to wash the sheets." Hank said a pang of sadness in his voice. 

"Hey lighten' up doc. We're okay…we all here…none the better…n Scott n' Jeannie…well obviously they're all right too. N' considerin' what she's been through…that's a good thing." 

"I am glad." 

"Good. Well I gotta go. I have ta do some rumor control on these runts that were so clearly watching." 

"Damage control…good luck." 

"Yep." 

"Oh and Logan…good luck on your date." 

Logan shook his head. "How'd ya hear 'bout that?" 

"A little kitty told me." Hank said not cryptic at all. 

Logan sighed " 'O course. Thanks." 

He nodded before leaving. 

Hank chuckled. 

"Oh yes. The joys of normalcy. I'm glad to have it back." 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Yay! All done. I love it! Love it! Love it! Um so yeah. This is the END! Anyway this is a longer chapter. I think it's the longest so far. It's kinda sappy but I was satisfied with it. Plus there's still room to continue with a sequel if I ever want to. I mean there's still room to bring Phoenix back…but we'll see. 

Who knows maybe I'll continue with Logan and Ororo and Remy and Rogue. But I do have to say since I have my two major fics up…the one I'm workin' on now, is a Jott-centered, love, marriage fic. But there will also be a lot of Logan/Ororo or LoRo, as I call them. And if u write me back I can add Romy. If u want.

I like this fic. This is not how I see X3's Phoenix Saga but I like how I just jumped into Dark Phoenix but I think it made sense, since I did explain a lot with all those early chapters of dialogue. See that's why I said they were vital to the fic…and that's because all that talking was explanations into Jean's condition and how she could be so easily turned. 

So well u know how I feel 'bout feedback! Gimme, Gimmie, Gimmie! No. I'm not that rude. JK. But I would like to hear from ya'll. Did U like the fic? Write me back! 


	21. Author's Note and Extras

**Author's Note and Extra Goodies **

Just a little perk I'm loading for me. Um…'cause I can.

I don't think it copyrighted to post this stuff up here…but…

Disclaimer: X-men the main idea and all characters belong to Marvel Enterprises. The Dark Phoenix Saga, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, The Dark Phoenix Saga, Jean Grey, along with the plot idea, etc…belong to… Stan Lee, Chris Claremont, John Byrne, Terry Austin and Marvel.

I just wanna say thanks to Stan Lee, for creating X-men and Jean Grey. Because of him many of us have found a useful thing to do with our time, Create X-men fics. Without him writing fics, reading X-men Comics, watchin' X-men Cartoons, none of it, and I mean none of it , could be possible. So thank you Stan Lee! I also want to thank Stan Lee, and Chris Claremont for creating the object of this fic, and to many a beloved and very awesome character, Phoenix! I would also like to thank John Byrne and Terry Austin, along with Stan Lee and Chris Claremont for creating both the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix sagas. So again thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. Now since I did make a Dark Phoenix fic, I thought it wrong if I not include some of my fave quoetes and pics from the Dark Phoenx Saga. The Dark Phoenix saga that I am referring to is the Graphic 9-part Comic Series done by Chris Claremont and Jack Kirby, in the late 1970's to the early 80's. I'm sure you all are probably somewhat familier with the the Dark Phoenix Saga. It is still one of the most famous and most talked about X-men comic series today. Along with "Days of Future Past" and "God Loves, Man Kills" It is also one of the most popular. Anyway this story being the fruit of my labor over the past year, and I myself, being a PhoenixPhreak, it just didn't seem right for me to have these and not add them somewhere in this story. **

**The Dark Phoenix Saga I own, is the graphic novel, basically it's the whole 9 parts put into one cover entitled respectively "X-men: The Dark Phoenix Saga". Anyway here is the order of the comics in which they appeared in the 70's and in my book, I also included the comic title. The only pics I wanted to show, I included in the comic titles because the pics really didn't fit in the quotes. **

**Enjoy!! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**Dark Phoenix Saga Comic Titles**

****

****

****

**Uncanny X-Men #129-"God Spare the Child" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 1**

****

**Uncanny X-men #130 "Dazzler" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 2**

****

**Uncanny X-Men # 131 "Run For Your Life" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 3**

****

**Uncanny X-Men # 132 "And Hellfire Is Their Name" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 4**

****

**Uncanny X-Men #133 "Wolverine: Alone" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 5**

****

**Uncanny X-Men #134 "Too Late, The Heroes" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 6**

****

**Uncanny X-men #135 "Dark Phoenix" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 7**

****

**Uncanny X-men #136 "Child Of Light And Darkness" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 8**

****

**Uncanny X-Men #137 "The Fate Of Phoenix" The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 9**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lots of Quotes**

****

**Uncanny X-Men #132-The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 4**

_Scene-The X-men have gone to visit Warren in his home in Mexico-Scott has just finished talking to Warren about the team difficulties his having when Jean arrives, Warren leaves and Scott and Jean are left alone. _

****

Jean: We've **all** grown up Scott. _Jean has telekinetically changed her clothes into a yellow bathing suit as she sits down on a blanket, Scott sits down as well._

Scott: {She did it again, changed from costume to street clothes by telekinetically rearranging the molecules of her outfit. Why do I find that so disconcerting? Why shouldn't Jean use her psi-powers to make her life easier?}

Jean: You're brooding.

Scott: It's what I do best. I've got a lot on my mind.

Jean: Didn't you hear me?! It's time for a break! Stop being Cyclops leader of the X-men for a while. Try being Scott Summers lover of Jean Grey. Who knows you might even enjoy yourself. _Jean begins to take Scott's visor off_

Scott: Jean no. What are you doing?! Put my visor down! If I open my eyes even fractionally without the visors ruby quartz shield to contain my optic blasts… 

Jean: Open you eyes Scott. Nothing will happen. I'm telekinetically keeping your optic blasts in check. I…wanted to see your face that's all.

Scott: {I don't believe it…my eyes, how can Jean hold back all that power?!} Jean…

Jean: Hush, no questions now my love. No words, this is our moment let's not waste it. _ Jean brings Scott down upon the blanket for a kiss, and well…use your imagination._

****

**Uncanny X-Men #133-The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 5**

_Scott flashes back to that day on the butte,_

_Afterwards, Scott and Jean are lying arm to arm, still on the butte._

Scott: It's weird having your psychokinetic talent hold back my optic blasts.

Jean: I wanted to see your face…all of your face.

Scott: Disappointed?

Jean: No. Scott I'd…like to establish a permanent rapport…a psychic bond…between us. Part of me in your head, part of you in mine. I know I'm asking a lot…total sharing, total intimacy, total…trust. I'll understand if you say no.

Scott: I say yes. 

****

****

**Uncanny X-Men #133-The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 5**

****

Banshee: Ye're troubled lass. Want to talk?

Moira: I've just finished processing the data scans Professor Xavier made of Jean in New York.

Banshee: Bad news?

Moira: Sean, luv…as Phoenix, Jean realized her ultimate potential as a psi. She possessed the power of a god but only the experience and awareness of a young woman. She couldn't cope with that totality of power…I doubt anyone on earth could. So to protect itself from itself, her mind engaged in a series of psychic circuit breakers that cut her power back to a leverl she could handle. But lately, someone…or something…has been releasing those breakers. There are almost none left. Jean's once more tapping near-infinate power-levels.

Banshee: Is there nothing we can do Moira?

Moira: We can pray.

Later on Moira phones Xavier about what she detected about Jean's data Scans. Xavier and Warren are still at Warren's home in Mexico

Warren: Professor what's happened?

Prof. X: the simple explanation Warren, is that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Phoenix is the ultimate expression of Jean's potential as a Psi. Too much I power, I fear, too soon. Jean is too young…she lacks the awareness necessary to control her now limitless abilites. 

****

****

**Uncanny X-Men #134-The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 6**

She stands motionless, a shadow among shadows, feeling dark fire consume her soul. Her face is supernally calm. Her face lies. Jean Grey is terrified…more afraid now than she's ever been…because she knows what is happening to her. And she cannot stop it. 

Jason: {I've lost my telepathic tap on Jean's mind. That means she must have broken my control…but how? I anticipated every contingency.}

She laughs to herself. The man is such a fool. She will enjoy what happens next. And realizing that, she weeps.

Dark Phoenix: You made a mistake, Jason. You "slew" the man I loved before my eyes. Instead of severing my last connection with the X-men, that acted like a bucket of water in my face. Instead of enslaving me forever, you shocked me awake. You set me free. Too late. 

Jason: No! I compensated for that reaction…my power should have….

Dark Phoenix: Your Power Is **Nothing! YOU! **Do you have any idea what you've done…what forces you've set in motion?!!! You came to me when I was vulnerable. You filled the emotional void within me. You made me trust you…perhaps even love you…and all the while, you were using me!

_Jean starts attacking Jason in an angry rage._

Jason: Jean no more I beg you! You're killing me!

Dark Phoenix: I intend to do a lot worse than that mastermind. But, First, I want to know how you reached into my mind. You're an illusionist not a telepath.

Jason: M-Mindtap Mechanism…White Queen's design. Allowed me to project illusions directly into your mind…as well as monitor your thoughts…

Dark Phoenix: Use a telepath to ensnare a telepath…ingenious. This device enabled you to tailor your illusions to fit my most private fantasies…the repressed dark side of my soul. You gave me what I secretly wanted…and used that to destroy me! It's only fair that I return the compliment. Through me, you sought power. Very well than, I'll grant your wish. I'll give you power, Jason Wyngarde…such as no living being has even dreamed of.

Caption: _The obsidian flames burn brighter within her, and, in the distance, she hears music…a sympathy of power long sought and well remembered. Transfixed by an unhuman joy, her burning soul spreads it's wings and soars towards a destiny that will no longer be denied._

Scene: In the Blackbird after the X-men and Jean found their way out of the Hellfire Club 

Peter whispering: Ororo what troubles Scott? He seems so…driven, all of a sudden…like a man possessed.

Ororo: I know Peter. We're all alive, unhurt…free. You'd think that would make him happy.

Jean: Oh Scott…you mind's an open book to me. I know your feelings, your thoughts…what you're trying to do…but it's to late, my darling. For me. For us.For…everything. 

She reels under the impact of more sensations than she has names for…as her song of power builds to it's inevitable crescendo. 

Dark Phoenix: Here me X-men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am Fire! And **LIFE INCARNATE**! Now and Forever…**I AM PHOENIX**!

****

**Uncanny X-Men #136-The Dark Phoenix Saga pt 8**

****

_Scene-Jean is at her parent's house and the X-men arrive, Jean has turned into Dark Phoenix, and she has captured all the X-men except for Scott. _

Dark Phoenix: Have you come to fight? I hope so. 

Scott: I came to talk. 

Dark Phoenix: I won't listen. 

Scott: Than kill me. I can't stop you. I won't even try. Be true to your malefic destiny Phoenix….Kill me…If you can. But if you can't, than ask yourself why? You're Dark Phoenix…power incarnate…no force in existence can stand against you. The X-men have defied you…fought you…yet we live. Why? 

Dark Phoenix: You're not worth killing. 

Scott: That's one answer. But there's another. True you're Dark Phoenix, but you're also still Jean Grey. No matter how hard you try, you can't exorcise that part of yourself it's too fundamental. You can't kill us because you love us, and we you. 

Dark Phoenix: Dark Phoenix knows nothing of love.

Scott: Oh? For love of the X-men you sacrificed your life. For love of me you resurrected yourself. For love of the whole universe you almost died a second time to save it. Know nothing of love? Jean you are love! Your existence, your very creation springs from love. From the noblest emotions a human can attain. And now you want to deny that. Deny yourself?

Jean: Yes! No. I…hunger Scott…for joy. Rapture beyond all comprehension. That need it is a part of me, too. It…consumes me. 

Scott: It doesn't have to. Let me help… 

Jean gets a physic bolt to the head from Professor Xavier.

Scott: Professor Xavier?!? What have you done!?!

Xavier: While you distracted her, I was able to approach and mind blast Phoenix. I-I had no alternative. Now stand aside—At once! I do not wish you to be hurt.

Dark Phoenix: _Awakening in Scott's arms: _You heard our "mentor" my love, away with you! 

Dark Phoenix telekinetically hurls a bolt at Scott sending him flying across the lawn.

Dark Phoenix: Meddling old fool…you have just signed your death warrant!

Dark Phoenix hurls a very powerful fiery bolt at the professor braking his wheelchair and knocking him to the ground 

Xavier: Perhaps Phoenix but I am in part responsible for what has happened here. Though it may cost me my life…I will put it right.

Dark Phoenix: Why professor you sound almost guilty…as well you should! **You** have unleashed my latent telepathic ability. **You** set in motion the chain of events that created first Phoenix and than **Dark Phoenix!** Behold Charles Xavier! I am what was, what is, what will be…The Black Angel, **Chaos-Bringer! I AM POWER!**

Xavier: Power without restraint…knowledge without wisdom…age without maturity…passion without love. I **must **fight you Jean! I must…I **will **win! 

Dark Phoenix: Will you?

The Phoenix rises, the Psi-war begins! The insane young telepath… versus her teacher…in a death-duel between the strongest mutant minds on earth. The struggle is epic…waged simultaneously on all infinite planes of existence. Not long ago, yet for Jean, A lifetime ago, Phoenix bound a rogue neutron galaxy within a stasis-field of living anti-energy, thereby preventing that ultimate black hole from destroying. Now in much the same way, Charles Xavier seeks to bind Dark Phoenix one more…within an unreachable network of psionic circuit breakers. The end comes suddenly. One moment the phoenix effect lighting up the countryside like a small sun. The next Jean Grey collapses to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Scott: Jean!

Xavier: {Would… have lost…But I sensed Jean's mind…fighting her…Phoenix-self…helping me…Bless you child. I am so proud of you.}

Scott: Jean!! Jean? {She's so still. I'm not even sure if she's alive. I want her to live…but what if she's still Dark Phoenix? I'll love her just the same. For better, worse, richer, poorer, sickness, health, till death do us part.} 

Jean: _Waking up in Scott's arms_: Hi 

Scott: H-Hi yourself. 

Jean: If I didn't know better I'd say those thoughts I just picked up sounded like a proposal. 

Scott: They did didn't they? Well what do you say Red? 

Jean: I say yes! 

****

**Uncanny X-Men #137-The Dark Phoenix Saga-- pt 9**

**Final chapter**

_Scene-The X-men have been transported unto Lilandra's ship. They found out that Jean as Dark Phoenix destroyed a whole word that was under the Sh'iar watch and because of this she must die. Scott stands alone thinking._

Scott: {Today's contest is not a duel to the death…but in trying to save Jean. One of us…or all of us…might fie…and I can't help thinking, what if Lilandara's right? Suppose we win today, than the psychic circuit breakers that Professor Xavier placed in Jean's mind fail? Dark Phoenix will be free once more, with the whole universe at her mercy, and it will have been our fault. I've been wrestling this problem…this fear…all night. I still don't have an answer. Maybe there isn't one. Damn it! It isn't fair! After all we've been through…after all the good Jean's done…to have it end like this! I guess that's what the people on D'Brai thought when their sun exploded. I've been a leader too long. I can see Lilandra's position as clearly as my own. And if our positions were reversed would I be acting any differently than she? I'd like to think yes. If vengeance is demanded, let God mete it out. Me…I'd rather err on the side of mercy.}

Jean: No matter what the cost?

Scott: Jean! You read my mind!

Jean: I no longer have the power of Phoenix Scott. But I'm still a telepath, and we still share our psychic rapport.

Scott: You're dressed as Marvel Girl! Why?

Jean: I'm not sure…nostalgia? Pride? I started as Marvel Girl and that's how I'll finish. Scott am I worth it? I destroyed a world…in my mind. I can still hear the screams of the dying…and it felt…good! I don't want that feeling ever again. And yet…I do!

Scott: I know but to give up that'll be like saying that Dark Phoenix has won. That you are evil, You're not! Jean whatever happens, know that I love you and I'll stand by you. 

Jean: And I you Scott, with all my heart.

**Uncanny X-Men #137-The Dark Phoenix Saga-- pt 9**

**Final chapter. **

**17th anniversary of the X-Men's creation**

_The Watcher._

_I am…the watcher. Since **time immemorial**, **I** and others of my race have beheld the myriad wonders of the universe. Our charge…our most sacred trust…is that we ever observe but **never **interfere. Years ago I beheld the birth of **Jean Grey**. I watched her grow from child to woman, watched her take her destined place as one of the **X-men**. I saw her **die**…and I saw her **reborn** again as Phoenix! Though she did not know it than, Jean had become **one **with a primal force second only to that of the **creator**. It was more power than she…or any human…could ever control. In time, it twisted and warped her soul…until Phoenix was transfigured into **Dark Phoenix**! The X-men fought to save their friend, to return Jean Grey to her humanity, and after an epic struggle they **succeeded.** But than, at that very moment of their triumph the X-men **vanished** from the face of the earth. This drama's final act is about to begin. Before it is ended, these young mutants will be put to the **ultimate **test. If they are found wanting, the entire **universe **may well pay the price._

_Scene- The X-men, the kree, the skrull and members of Lilandra's team, have a battle on the moon, which will determined Phoenix's fate. The X-men have all been defeated except for Scott and Jean. They run into a small opening and Jean uses her telekinesis, by dragging sand up to cover the hole, making it look closed._

Jean: We've got breathing space Scott…but sooner or later we'll have to come out.

Scott: I know. There's so much I want to say to you…so much that I feel. I… don't have the words.

Jean: Where I'm concerned, it's the thought that counts. Any yours… like you…are beautiful. You're a special man, Scott Summers.

Scott: No more special than the woman I love.

**Uncanny X-Men #137-The Dark Phoenix Saga-- pt 9**

**Final chapter**

_Scene- After the fight on the moon The X-men have recovered, and while still on the moon, Jean is slowly turning back into Dark Phoenix. Xavier has ordered the X-men to kill her, and they now reluctantly have to destroy her, Wolverine threw Peter in his metal form at Jean whom he softly instead of hardly punched with his fist…The X-men cannot kill her._

Jean: Wow you… **pulled** your punch Peter. And even so…I'm surprised my head's still attached to my body. Thanks, though, for knocking some "sense" back into me. Now, finally, I truly understand what I am, and what has to be done…two beings…Jean Grey and Phoenix…separate…Unique…bound together. A **symbiote**, Peter; neither can exist without the other. Phoenix provides my life force, while I provide a living focus for it's infinite power. So long as I live the Phoenix will manifest itself through me. And so long as that happens, I'll eventually, become **Dark Phoenix**. The Phoenix is a cosmic power. It can neither be contained nor controlled…especially by a human vessel. Return it to the cosmos which is its home. **Kill Me!**

Scott: NO!

Jean starts running from them and Scott follows.

Scott: It doesn't have to end like this. You have an intellect Jean, a will, a soul…**Use them**! Fight this dark side of yourself! We'll help you!

Jean: {the power…changing me…it's to soon!} 

Scott: Jean…**Wait!!** You're not giving us any choice!

Jean: The choice was never **yours **to begin with. Jean to phoenix, to dark phoenix…a progression as inevitable as **Death**. You of all people should know how I feel, through the psychic rapport we share. I'm **scared **Scott…I'm hanging on by my fingernails. I can feel the phoenix within me taking over. Part of me **welcomes** it. You want me to fight? I have, I am…with all my strength. But I can't forget that I killed an entire world…**five billion people**…as casually, as unthinkably, as you would crumple apiece of paper. I want no more deaths on my conscience. Your way I'd have to stay completely in control of myself every second of every day, for the rest of my immortal life. Maybe I could do it. But if I slipped even for an instant, if I…failed…if even **one **more person died at my hands…it's better this way, quick, clean, final. I love you Scott. A part of me will always be with you.

Scott: Jean, No. Don't! NO! 

Jean: SCOTT! 

Scott: JEAN! _Jean triggers an ancient Sh'ier energy cannon and annihilates herself._

Scott, _kneeling down by the round black mark on the ground where Jean once stood_: You **planned** this didn't you? From the moment we landed on the moon. You shielded your intentions from our rapport. But just the same I should have guessed. I should have realized…that you could not become dark phoenix

And remain true to Your **self,** the Jean Grey I knew, and fell in love with. So you took steps to ensure that, if Lilandra couldn't stop you, you'd do the job yourself. You must have picked the minds of the kreed Skrull observers, learned that ancient weapons were hidden here. Than you used your fight with the X-men to drain you of enough energy to make you vulnerable. And finally when you were ready, you…you…oh Jean…Jean…. _Scott's voice trails off as he sobs quietly._

**This has got to be my favorite quote(s) out of the Dark Phoenix Saga Books. I think it really sums up a lot about what happened and why It happened that way, in the comic. It's kinda touching to me.**

_The Watcher._

_I am…the watcher. Since **time immemorial**, **I** and others of my race have beheld the myriad wonders of the universe. Our charge…our most sacred trust…is that we ever observe but **never **interfere. Years ago I beheld the birth of **Jean Grey**. I watched her grow from child to woman, watched her take her destined place as one of the **X-men**. I saw her **die**…and I saw her **reborn** again as Phoenix! Though she did not know it than, Jean had become **one **with a primal force second only to that of the **creator**. It was more power than she…or any human…could ever control. In time, it twisted and warped her soul…until Phoenix was transfigured into **Dark Phoenix**! The X-men fought to save their friend, to return Jean Grey to her humanity, and after an epic struggle they **succeeded.** But than, at that very moment of their triumph the X-men **vanished** from the face of the earth. This drama's final act is about to begin. Before it is ended, these young mutants will be put to the **ultimate **test. If they are found wanting, the entire **universe **may well pay the price._

The Recorder: **Statement:** I am the **recorder**, a non-cellular humanoid created by the colonizers of Rigel to think and record. I have observed all that has transpired here, yet I do not comprehend the meaning of these events. My historical circuits inform me that Jean Grey was counted a force for **good **on earth. As Phoenix, her power saved the entire universe from extinction. Yet she was hounded until death. **Interrogative: Why?**

The Watcher: Because she was human

The Recorder: Insufficient answer. Watcher. Please elucidate further.

The Watcher

All beings carry within them a capacity for good and evil. All our actions result from the interaction of these two fundamental forces. Our **reason** makes us aware of these forces and likewise gives us the responsibility of choosing between them. Regrettably, not all choices are clear-cut, nor all conflicts obvious.

This child achieved a level of power that placed her as far above humanity…on the evolutionary scale…as they are above the amoeba. She had only **think **and that thought would become instant reality. But the Phoenix is also a force of primal passion. And Homo sapiens is still as much a creature of passion as of intellect. Such a passion is by its very own nature seductive and violent. Jean could not help but respond to it, be changed by it, and in time **overwhelmed**. So she briefly became the **dark side** of phoenix, the black angel, and chaos bringer. Yet when faced with a choice between her god like power…knowing she would than wreak death and destruction across the stars…and dying herself, she chose the **latter**. This is what it makes humanity so virtually **unique** in the cosmos my friend…This extra ordinary capacity for **self sacrifice**…this ability to triumph over seemingly insurmountable obstacles if the cause be just knowing all the while that to do so means certain death. The X-men do not realize it…they may **never** realize, or accept it but this day they have won perhaps the greatest victory of their young lives. Jean Grey could have lived to become a god. But it was more important to her that she die…. A **human.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I sure hope the quotes were easy to read and understand. I tried to do my best in way of putting everything together and making it easy to read and understand. If you were confused or puzzled while reading or if the nature in which I put everything together on one page was to complicated, than I'm very sorry. **

**And yes if any if you did notice, I did use some titles and quotes from the Dark Phoenix saga in my fic. But hey I'm a PhoenixPhreak! I don't think it's copyrighting, I mean I did do a disclaimer. Why would anyone want to sue me anyway? **

**Here I'll include a quote from Phoenix creater Chris Claremount. The rest of the summery, I found a while back on a Phoenix Website that as of present, is no longer in exsistence. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

We are taught from an early age that heroes and heroines are perfect and one-dimensional. They always know the right thing to do, when to do it, and they always save the day just in the nick of time. They do not let their personal lives get in the way of upholding the law and making sure that justice prevails - indeed, they really don't have much of a life outside of their ceaseless good works. They never doubt themselves or second guess what they are doing or tire of the responsibility. They never stop and think that maybe the other side has point or is attractive; and they never, ever cross the line between hero and villian.

Jean Grey was the farthest thing from that stereotype.

She was intelligent and courageous, beautiful and funny, loving and vivacious, loyal and independent, gracious and strong; but she could also be impetuous, stubborn, selfish, childish, tempermental, resentful, secretive, and irrational. She would sacrifice her life for those she held dear; and at the same time run away from her problems, afraid to ask for help. She would cling tenaciously to her convictions; but find herself being swept into situations that led to immorality and villainy. The very convincing and realistic dichotomy of her personality allowed her to be at once an innocent girl and a wild woman, niave and experienced, playful and mature, ladylike and anything but.

She was _human_ . A tragically flawed, passionate young woman suddenly rushed into godhood - a destiny she both desired and feared; yet one that she could neither control nor fufill. A destiny that eventually drove her insane and to her death.

"If anything the woman is more beautiful than the fiery celestial raptor that is the physical manifestantion of her power….and far more terrible. She is an archangel made flesh, the incarnation of passion that is as glorious as it is fearful. She is the fire that ignited the first spark of creation. She is the fire that well ultimately consume it." – Chris Claremont on Jean as Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright that's it! Did you notice that some of those quotes used now in comics would be kinda cheesy? It's weird but all that stuff they used in the DP Saga back then was an accomplishment and ingenuis. Nowadays it's not so much. But I will commend CC and the rest of the staff that made Phoenix and Dark Phoenix possible. Because c'mon it was a _great_ idea. Sure they killed her and it continues to be fodder for storylines today…but hey…it worked and Jean/Phoenix got a fan gathering. So I really can't complain.**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey Thanks for all the reviews guyz...

I decided to write this lil' note…um 'cause I thought it'd be to much to write in a review, but unlike if I would have wrote this in a review there's no guarantee that'd you'd read it, whereas ur more likely to read it posted here…so yeah.

I guess that throughout my stories and in my bio, I really don't have any explanation into my writing, in fact there's little if no mention about. (which thinking about now…is kinda odd, since I am writing fiction) 

Um I decided to write this cause a few of u have given me great constructive criticism! But mostly ya'll are saying that I need to work on my descriptions. That's true, If I'm going to be honest. 

To start, Descriptions of the Characters...I guess I didn't think were needed much, given the fact that if people r reading Evo fics, than they must know what the characters look like. So that's why I didn't describe the characters much...I guess it would be helpful to know that the characters change clothes…if I woulda put a character in that had never been seen on Evo, than I would've described him…But um I'll keep in mind to do more so in the future...

Um secondly, someone said I needed more description with the landscapes, like a desert, or central park. Now on that I'm sure I do. 

U see I think I'm great at dialogue and putting a story together, but it's actions and most particularly landscape descriptions that I totally need to work on. Now I know that already. But I am, as of recently, polishing my work up, (as u may notice in upcoming stories I have yet to post) 

I guess I haven't said this in so many words but, my favorite thing to write is Drama. A few of u has said as much, that u think on the dramatic skill I did well. I don't know why I like to write drama, but I do know that I love to _watch_ drama. Yes, I watch a lot of primetime TV. And the thing I like about drama is usually it has everything. In drama u can have romance, suspense, action/adventure, angst, and many others I'm sure. But the categories I named I like to write, but I title 'em under Drama, because I think that Drama does have everything (to me. Drama has everything to me. I'm sure others will disagree.) So yes I do try to consider myself as a drama writer, and will include all if not some of the other categories I listed. 

I also like to write dialogue, I guess that goes with the territory since I say I love to write drama. Because the thing about drama (when I'm watching it anyway) is that I also like to watch how people react. You know, when they're mad, angry, sad, and everything else. Because sometimes to watch people fight and how people react, that's enjoyable to me. I mean I would hate to write a situation where Scott reacts to something unrealistically. That is to say that you (the reader) won't believe it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that in writing, I like to keep the characters real and believable. Like one can actually believe to an extent, that they can see that character alive on Evo. In fact, in everything I like to read, the characters have to stay true to form. Otherwise it's hard for me to picture that scenario happening and it's hard for me to believe. So when I write the characters, I try to keep it real but dramatic at the same time. I just think a great story is written and people can actually finish reading it thinking, "you know, I can actually see that happening." Or, "I can totally see Jean doing that." So if you don't finish a fic saying that, then it's not real. I'm not saying that's what I do, I'm saying that's what I _attempt _to do. 

Yes, I understand the thing about fiction is u can write in plots and scenarios and characters to insane levels, like in humors or parodies. Now that's fine. I'm not coming down on everybody who twists the Evo-verse. That's not what I'm trying to do.  I know and respect, that people will have different opinions. Being 3 dimensional humans, that's bound to happen. I'm just merely trying to lay down _my_ opinion on the subject. I'm not trying to force my opinion on anyone, everyone is entitled to his/her opinion and that's that. 

Now with what I write above, I'm not trying to say that I have a big ego, and I totally believe that I'm the best writer…'cause I don't. In fact even for the best writer there's room to grow and learn. Um I'm trying to be a _good_ writer. Because I just love writing, and spelling, and English, and grammar…but lets not get into that.

 Um u may also notice that I do have a few to's and too's off. Yes again that's to be expected, writing a big fic like this, I'm bound to leave some mistakes. Although most of the time I know I left 'em, I'm just working on something and usually never get around to fixing them. 

Now keep in mind, some readers may be at a higher-level grade, if I may say that, and therefore have learned more in their Grammar and English classes, so therefore if you see a sentence out of whack or something, than most likely, I'm not at your grade-level…yet. What I'm trying to say in this paragraph is that, I don't consider myself much of a great writer. I'm working on doing better, but at the same time I'm writing to write, not to impress. I do have tendency to underestimate myself, but I don't have tendency to judge myself. Therefore I never know how good or horrible I really am. I just try to do the best I can and learn more until I can't learn anymore. 

So if u think I'm good, than thank u if u think I'm bad or could do better, thank u. Most of the constructive criticism u write of, is usually something I already know about my writing skills. I guess you can say I'm an author in progress or something to that extent. 

Anyway u all have been great! Um thank u for saying that u like my writing and how I write some characters...like I say in my bio, I don't like to suck up, so that's not what I'm doing. But I will take anything you have to say, be it good or bad, and learn from it and try to polish myself up as I write my other fics. So Bring it On! I say 'cause if u wanna write me some criticism than go ahead. I believe the best thing an author could do with reviews is to listen to what other people say, not just the praises some tend to give, but also the criticism and use it to their advantage. So in the future they've learned more and know more, and that helps an author. Sometimes that's all the satisfaction one needs. 

I'm not saying I don't welcome reviews that love my story, 'cause I do. But understand, that I was never one for the spotlight. I've read other stories, where the reviews have been astounding, and people are more likely to praise the author than anything. That's good, I'm not saying it's bad…but it would be a welcome change for me, I just find people praising me a bit awkward. I mean I've never seen myself as better than anyone else (yes, something my parents taught me at an early age…ugh.) so for people to praise other people is a bit awkward to me. 

However I do understand that in this sense it's a bit different. Since the readers are not praising the author only, but the talent that person seems to possess. I guess that's what's different about that. Now since I do have tendency to underestimate myself, I would like to hear what u people think about my skill. I mean I've said that I welcome criticism (I said enough on that I believe, that was the basis for the last 2 paragraphs.) But if I have a rare skill, or if it differs from others that u read before, I guess it's good that I know that. I'm not saying its up to the readers to decide if my writing is good or bad. What I'm saying is I'll write to the best extent I can, learn from my experiences, and write to a better extent on future stories. I believe with every story u can learn something new, and use it in ur writing in the future. 

So since I've pretty much cleared my consciousness on the fact that the reader wouldn't be praising me, but my work, well to be honest, (another trait I learned from my parents. To always be honest and admit your faults. Darn it! How dare they teach me right! :) Anyway to be honest, the best thing an author can be praised on is his work. Does a painter like to hear how good his artwork is? Well in this sense, the writer is the artist and the artwork is the story. So of course a writer wants to hear that his story is written well, but again it's also helpful to be honest in your reviews so the author can learn.  

I believe I've taken up enough of your time saying this, so I won't take up more. I'm pretty sure I'm made all my points clear at the same time I tried to get my opinion across in a soft way, If I did sound forced, that's not my intention and u can go on believing what u believe 'cause that's the way of the world. (As I explained in a paragraph, somewhere…) Anyway that's my bit for the day.

So until next time……

~PhoenixPhreak~


End file.
